Chika-nee
by Erocchin23
Summary: Karena kesibukan orangtuanya Naruto selalu dititipkan di penginapan keluarga Takami, di sana ada seorang Nee-san yang selalu membantunya. Suatu hari Naruto dirundung masalah pubertas lalu.. /yaudah baca ajha xD #chapter yang dibuat karena stress kuliah #NC-17 #WARNING18 /udah diperingatkan berbahaya lho ya! (Chap 7 update dan END) Oh yeah! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Judul : Doushiyo, Chika-nee?**_

_**Chapter : 1**_

_**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Shota, Milf, mature dan OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Sakurako kimino**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Lovelive**_

_**Pairing : Shota!Naruto x Neechan!Chika**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Hanya sebuah debu FF kedua ehe! Setelah melihat doujin Chika..**_

_**hmm~ ternyata Chika-chan mayan juga muehehehe.. :v**_

_**mungkin ceritanya bakal sedikit mirip dengan tuh doujinshi.. tapi ku ingin bedakan..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Dia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan berlatih _kendo_. Seperti biasa langkahnya menuju penginapan keluarga Takami. Naruto sudah biasa dititipkan di sana karena kedua orangtuanya bekerja hingga larut malam. Di sana Naruto mengenal _Neechan_ cantik baik hati yang selalu menemaninya bermain dan mandi sejak kecil. _Neechan_ itu adalah Chika Takami yang berumur 16 tahun dan anak bungsu dari pemilik pemandian.

Kali ini wajah Naruto tampak murung entah karena apa, wajahnya memerah memikirkan masalah yang di dapatnya sejak pagi. Dia berjalan di halaman rumah keluarga Takami lalu melihat Chika-_nee_ yang sedang memberi makan anjingnya, Shiitake. Chika menengok melihat Naruto yang tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

"Naru-_chan_, ada apa?" wajah Chika-_nee_ terlihat khawatir memperhatikan anak tetangganya yang tidak seperti biasanya, "Apa kau terjatuh saat bermain? Bagaimana dengan latihan _kendo_nya?" Chika-_nee_ langsung memegang pundak Naruto yang wajahnya masih murung.

"A-aku.." Naruto terlihat ragu mengatakan pada _Neechan_ cantik yang ada di depannya.

Melihat itu Chika-_nee_ makin khawatir, "Dimana yang sakit? Chika-_nee_ obatin ya.." Chika-_nee_ berujar membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah dan gelisah.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Ta-tapi Chika-_nee_ janji tidak bilang siapapun ya.." Naruto menatap wajah Chika-_nee_ yang dibuat penasaran dengan rahasia anak ini, Naruto meminta Chika-_nee_ untuk menunduk padanya yang lebih pendek.

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Chika-_nee_ yang wajahnya langsung memerah, "Eh! Apa itu sungguhan?!" Chika -_nee_ bertanya pada Naruto yang hanya melihat wajahnya dengan polos.

Chika-_nee_ memperhatikan sekitar, memastikan tak ada yang mendengar. Chika-_nee_ kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sebelum itu, ayo kita ke kamar Chika-_nee_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**WARNING **_  
_**(di sini cerita mesum akan tertulis, jika tak kuat back ajha)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang Naruto berdiri di depan Chika-_nee_ yang menunduk memegang celananya, Chika-_nee_ memperhatikan ke atas dimana terlihat Naruto yang wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau begitu, Chika-_nee_ buka celananya ya.." ucap Chika-_nee_ yang membuka kancing dan resleting celana Naruto, setelahnya dia menurunkan celana Naruto ke bawah bersamaan dengan celana dalam Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya malu karena memperlihatkan kemaluannya pada Chika-_nee_, Chika-_nee_ terkejut tanpa bisa berkata-kata melihat kemaluan Naruto yang berdiri tegak. Ini pertama kalinya Chika-_nee_ melihat kemaluan laki-laki yang sedang tegang. Meskipun saat Naruto masih kecil Chika -_nee_ sering mengajaknya mandi bersama, baru kali ini Chika-_nee_ melihat kemaluan anak tetangga yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri seperti itu.

"Penisnya menjadi besar, padahal selama ini terlihat kecil saja.." Chika-_nee_ terlihat ngeri melihat perkembangan Naruto yang tidak di sangka, wajahnya memerah karena kemaluan Naruto tepat berada di depannya.

"Sejak aku bangun tadi pagi sudah seperti itu.." Naruto menyentuh pundak Chika-_nee_ matanya terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan yang di alaminya, "Chika-_nee_, apa mungkin _Ochinchin_ku akan seperti itu selamanya?!"

Chika-_nee_ terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto yang amat sangat polos itu, membuatnya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air matanya ketika kembali berbicara, "Kalau tetap seperti itu aku tidak akan bisa memakai _hakama_ dengan nyaman saat berlatih _kendo_, apa itu artinya aku harus berhenti mengikuti pertandingan..?" Chika-_nee_ merasa iba mendengar penuturan Naruto selanjutnya.

_Naru-chan.. sejak dulu dia selalu rajin latihan untuk pertandingan, ini masa pubertas.. kurasa dia masih belum mengerti.._ Chika-_nee_ berujar dalam hati.

"Naru-_chan_, ayo kemari.."

"..nnm..!?"

Chika-_nee_ kemudian menarik kepala Naruto lalu memeluknya membuat wajah Naruto menempel di dadanya, tangannya yang lentik mengelus kepala Naruto. Meskipun masih kecil Naruto merasa perasaan yang aneh saat dipeluk perempuan, wajahnya memerah ketika menempel di dada Chika-_nee_. Baunya sangat wangi sehingga membuat Naruto terasa berputar-putar.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.. pasti ada jalan keluar, kalau ada masalah ayo pikirkan bersama?" ucap Chika-_nee_ yang masih memeluk Naruto dengan manja, wajah Naruto kian memerah ketika Chika-_nee_ mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ba-baiklah.." balas Naruto yang menghirup wangi dari dada Chika-_nee_ yang terlapisi _tanktop_ berwarna jingga-kecokalatan,lalu kepalanya bergerak ke atas untuk melihat wajah Chika-_nee_ yang tersenyum manis di hadapannya, Naruto baru menyadari ternyata Chika-_nee_ sangat cantik.

Naruto bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa mencium wangi Chika-_nee_ bisa membuat dadanya terasa berdebar-debar.

"Kalau begitu, Chika-_nee_ akan mencoba menyentuhnya ya.." ucap Chika-_nee_ yang tangannya mendekat pada kemaluan Naruto, tangannya mulai menekan-nekan kemaluan Naruto yang terasa terus menegang.

Wajah Naruto kian memerah ketika Chika-_nee_ semakin kencang menekan tangannya, "Bagaimana..?" tanya Chika-_nee_ tepat di samping wajah Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu.." ucap Naruto yang merasa malu.

"Be-begitu ya.."

Chika-_nee_ dan Naruto kembali di kejutkan ketika kemaluan Naruto terasa lebih keras dan besar dari sebelumnya, "Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya melihat kemaluannya berubah lebih mengerikan.

Chika-_nee_ mengelus kemaluan Naruto dengan matanya yang mulai melayu melihat Naruto ternyata adalah anak laki-laki yang sehat dengan penis besar, "Ini disebut ereksi, karena sejak tadi penismu mendapat rangsangan.. semua darah akan berkumpul di sana dan menyebabkan hal ini.." tangan Chika-_nee_ berpindah menekan kepala penis Naruto, yang membuat Naruto mengigit bibirnya menahan teriakan yang akan keluar.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang masih perjaka membuat Chika-_nee_ semakin ingin melakukan hal lebih, Chika-_nee_ mengeluarkan ludahnya dari mulutnya yang dia tampung di tangannya. Kemudian ludah di tangannya kembali dia baurkan pada penis Naruto yang menjadi licin. Tangannya bergerak mengocok-ngocok penis Naruto.

"Agh~ ahn.. Chika-_nee_.. A-apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Naruto yang mendapati wajah memerah Chika-_nee_ yang terlihat mesum memandangnya.

"Kalau melakukannya dengan lebih kuat, cairan spermanya akan keluar.. Penis Naru-_chan_ akan kembali normal, lho.." Chika-_nee_ mengocok penis Naruto dengan lebih kuat, nafasnya mulai ikut-ikutan terengah, matanya terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terus mendesah. Entah bagaimana, Chika-_nee_ menyukainya.

"Chika-_nee_... Ini terlalu.. ahn.. tolong berhenti.. mnn.."

"Tapi ini baru saja dimulai, bertahanlah sedikit lagi.. _ganbatte_, Naru-_chan_.. hhn.." Chika-_nee_ sekarang berpindah posisi mengocok penis Naruto tepat di depan Naruto, untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat terangsang.

_Apa ini.. penisku digosok-gosok oleh Chika-nee.. Hazukashii-sugiru.._ Naruto berkata dalam hati sambil melihat batang penisnya yang terus dikocok-kocok oleh tangan Chika-_nee_.

Naruto mulai tak bisa menahannya, dia merasakan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari penisnya. Tangan Chika-_nee_ semakin gencar mempercepat gerakannya. Naruto terus mendesah dengan perlakuan Chika-_nee_.

"Aaaaaaaaah..!" Naruto berteriak ketika penisnya menyembur cairan putih yang berceceran di lantai, Chika-_nee_ nampak terkejut dengan hal tersebut karena yang dikeluarkan Naruto tak terbilang sedikit. Berkat itu penis Naruto kembali menjadi ukuran normalnya.

"Apa aku sakit ya..?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Chika-_nee_ menatap tangannya yang dilumuri sperma Naruto, terlihat lengket di tangannya. Wajah Chika -_nee_ memerah melihat cairan mesum itu di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok.. ini bukan penyakit.." terang Chika-_nee_ yang mengambil tisu di meja.

_Hebat, ini sangat banyak.._ Chika-_nee_ berujar dalam hati.

Matanya menatap sperma Naruto di tangannya lalu mengelapnya. Kemudian dia juga mengelap cairan sperma yang terjatuh di lantai, matanya melirik pada penis Naruto yang sudah duduk di kasurnya. Matanya menjadi sayu dan wajahnya memerah, Chika-_nee_ tiba-tiba memiliki hasrat ingin melakukan hal mesum dengan Naruto.

_Hah~ aku tidak sabar, ingin melihat Naru-chan tumbuh dewasa.._ sepertinya Chika-_nee_ sudah tidak sabar menunggu pertumbuhan anak SD di depannya.

"..umm.. Chika-_nee_, _etto_.." Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil Chika-_nee_ yang langsung tersadar dari khayalannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Chika-_nee_ berhenti mengelap dan memperhatikan Naruto.

"Itu.." Naruto terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Chika-_nee_, "..sejak tadi hanya aku yang telanjang, ini memalukan.." ucap Naruto yang bicara tanpa melihat mata Chika-_nee_, "Aku juga ingin Chika-_nee_ melepaskan bajunya.." jelas Naruto dengan malu-malu membuat wajah Chika-_nee_ memerah mendengar Naruto memintanya melepas pakaian dengan malu-malu.

"Naru-_chan_, _ecchi_~" ledek Chika-_nee_ yang membuat Naruto malu.

"Wah! Bu-bukan.." Naruto terlihat ingin menyangkal tuduhan dari Chika-_nee_.

"Ehehe~ Ya ampun, mau bagaimana lagi.. ini spesial untuk Naru-_chan_~" ucap Chika-_nee_ yang terlihat berdiri dari posisinya di depan Naruto. Dengan wajah malu-malu dia menarik _tanktop_ yang dikenakannya ke atas, Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Chika-_nee_ membuka bajunya.

Chika-_nee_ melanjutkan melepaskan _bra_nya yang berukuran _C-cup_, sehingga memperlihatkan dada telanjangnya di depan Naruto yang menelan ludahnya. Jantung Naruto semakin berdebar ketika melihat lekukan sempurna dari tubuh bagian atas Chika-_nee_. Wajahnya kian memerah ketika Chika-_nee_ mulai membuka celana pendeknya.

_Chika-nee cantik sekali.. Ternyata aku memang jatuh cinta pada Chika-nee.._ ujar dalam hati Naruto yang melihat Chika-_nee_ membuka celana dalamnya, sehingga memperlihatkan vaginanya yang sedikit di tumbuhi bulu halus.

"Maaf, lama menunggu.." ucap Chika-_nee_ yang kemudian duduk di samping Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, Naruto langsung menutupi penisnya. Kelakuan Naruto membuat Chika-_nee_ tersenyum.

"Apa ini? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Chika-_nee_ pada Naruto yang menunduk malu.

Naruto hanya diam saja ketika ditanya oleh Chika-_nee_, diam-diam kepalanya menengok memperhatikan buah dada Chika-_nee_ dengan puting _pink_ yang sudah mengeras. Pandangannya turun ke bawah pada vagina yang masih tertutup rapat. Dengan melihat tubuh Chika-_nee_, Naruto mencoba untuk memastikan perasaannya.

"Melepas baju rasanya menjadi lebih sejuk ya, Naru-_chan_~" terang Chika-_nee_ yang sama sekali tak didengarkan oleh Naruto.

_Apa mungkin, ini karena ochinchinku berdiri?_ Naruto masih mempertanyakan debaran yang dirasakannya.

"_Kora!_ Dasar Naru-_chan_, tadi matamu melihat kemana, hn?" omel Chika-_nee_ yang memergoki Naruto melihat penuh nafsu tubuhnya.

"Wah! Ma-maaf, Chika-_nee_.." ucap Naruto yang terkejut tanpa sadar dia memperlihatkan penisnya yang tadi dia tutupi ternyata sudah kembali membesar. Chika-_nee_ memperlihat wajah kesalnya dengan kelakuan Naruto yang mesum, Naruto langsung menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Sejak kapan _itu_ menjadi besar lagi, ternyata Naru-_chan_ memang _ecchi_!" omel Chika-_nee_ yang membuat Naruto tak berani menatap wajahnya, lalu Chika-_nee_ tersenyum melihat reaksi polos dari Naruto, "Ehehe~ Aku hanya bercanda, maaf ya mengatakan hal yang buruk.." Chika-_nee_ mendekat pada Naruto, "Sebenarnya Chika-_nee_ juga sama.." jelas Chika-_nee_ sambil menjilat telingah Naruto yang membuat Naruto geli.

Chika-_nee_ memainkan ujung penis Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, cairan _precum_ mulai keluar dari sana, dengan kian makin mengeras ketika Chika-_nee_ menekan jari telunjuknya.

"Amn..ah.." Naruto mendesah karena sentuhan Chika-_nee_ pada penisnya berubah memutari bagian kepala penisnya, lidahnya juga menjilat telingah Naruto.

"Ah~ Naru-_chan_ manis sekali, membuat Chika-_nee_ ingin melakukan hal mesum juga.._slurp_.." Chika-_nee_ menjilat telingah Naruto sehingga sudah sangat basah, tangannya juga mulai mengocok penis Naruto perlahan, "_Nee_, karena ini tubuh Chika-_nee_ juga menjadi terasa aneh.. Kalau melakukan hal lebih, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik.." jelas Chika-_nee_ yang berbisik di telingah Naruto setelah menjilatnya.

Chika-_nee_ mulai mendorong tubuh kecil Naruto agar terbaring di kasur, dia tersenyum di hadapan Naruto yang meneguk ludahnya. Chika-_nee_ mulai memposisikan tubuhnya menduduki Naruto, tepatnya di atas penis Naruto. Dia mengelus tubuh Naruto menyebabkan sensasi tersendiri untuk Naruto.

"Mau coba lakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan?" Chika-_nee_ menyentuh perut Naruto, dia menekan vaginanya di atas Penis Naruto, "Tapi penisnya tidak boleh masuk.." Naruto melihat Chika-_nee_ sedang duduk di atasnya dengan wajah tersenyum malu, "Hanya menempel seperti ini sudah cukup memalukan, ehehe~"

"Chika-_nee_.." Naruto menyebut nama gadis manis itu.

"Aku bergerak.." Chika-_nee_ kemudian bergerak untuk menggesekkan vaginanya dengan penis Naruto, suara gesekannya terdengar sangat mesum di telingah mereka berdua. Naruto menutup matanya ketika penisnya merasakan gesekan dari vagina Chika-_nee_ yang basah. Bibirnya mendesah merasakan penisnya yang tengah dimanjakan oleh _Neechan_ cantik di atasnya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Chika-_nee_.."

"Ah~ mn.. ah.. Naru-_chan_~ ah.."

Chika-_nee_ melihat penis Naruto yang bergesekan dengan vaginanya, dia merasakan betapa kerasnya penis Naruto yang terus merangsang bagian sensitifnya. Saat itu, Chika-_nee_ berpikir untuk menahan hasratnya sampai Naruto tumbuh dewasa, jadi dia tidak ingin melakukannya saat ini. bagaimanapun Chika -_nee_ masih memikirkan masa depan Naruto. Sungguh _Neechan_ yang baik.

_Penisnya sangat besar bergerak-gerak di vaginaku.. Ah! kimochii~~_ sepertinya Chika-_nee_ mengidap _Shotacon_ karena bisa terangsang oleh anak-anak, sungguh tak disangka.

Chika-_nee _menunduk ke bawah menempelkan dadanya pada wajah Naruto, bertepatan dengan itu Naruto memasukan puting dada Chika-_nee_ ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto mengemutnya menyebabkan Chika-_nee_ yang mendesah erotis karena rangsangan yang Naruto lakukan.

"Ahn~ iya lebih lembut.. mnn.. benar seperti itu.. ah! Kau memang pintar.." puji Chika-_nee_ yang memberi intruksi pada Naruto.

Matanya terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengemut puting dadanya, bibirnya menciptakan senyum puas dengan wajah memerah melihat Naruto yang juga menikmatinya. Chika-_nee_ tidak tahu mengapa, meskipun Naruto masih berumur 10 tahun. Naruto terlihat seperti pria jantan baginya. Sejak dulu Chika-_nee_ tahu ada hal yang salah pada dirinya.

"Naru-_chan _yang sedang mengemut terlihat manis.. ahn! _Oppai_ Chika-_nee_ terasa enak? Mn.. ah~" Chika-_nee_ bertanya dengan masih menggesekan tubuhnya, Naruto membuka matanya untuk melihat Chika-_nee_ yang berada di atasnya.

Naruto melihatnya tersenyum seperti sesosok ibu, "Entah mengapa, Naru_-chan_ terlihat seperti bayi.." ucap Chika-_nee_ membuat Naruto tersinggung karena dianggap anak kecil.

Naruto melepaskan penisnya dari gesekan yang dilakukan Chika-_nee_, "Aku bukan bayi _tte bayo!_" Naruto kemudian menggerakan pinggulnya hingga kepala penisnya menempel pada lubang vagina Chika-_nee_.

"Hyah!" Chika-_nee _tersentak ketika penis Naruto mencoba memasuki vaginanya, kepalanya melihat kebelakang ketika benda itu perlahan memasuki bagian dalam vaginanya, "_Ko-kora!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sudah dibilang gak boleh dimasukkan, kan..? Aaah!" Chika-_nee_ merasakan kepala penis Naruto sudah masuk ke lubang vaginanya, rasanya sedikit sakit karena Chika-_nee_ masih perawan.

"Jangan! Ah.. padahal.. kyah! ini pertama kalinya untukku..AAAAAAH~!" Naruto memasukan seluruh penisnya dengan memeluk tubuh Chika-_nee_, darah perawan mulai mengalir dari vagina Chika-_nee_.

Chika-_nee _terengah-engah, dia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto. Naruto yang belum mengerti hanya memandang Chika-_nee_ dengan kebingungan. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa vagina Chika-_nee_ menjadi ngilu karena rasa sakit dari sobeknya selaput darah perawannya. Akhirnya mereka malah melakukannya diluar batas.

"Hah~ padahal sudah dibilang tidak boleh.." ucap Chika-_nee_ yang mengeluh, meskipun dia senang juga mendapat keperjakaan anak 10 tahun di bawahnya.

"_Gomenasai, _Chika-_nee_.. tapi.." Naruto menjawab keluh kesah Chika-_nee_, "Mungkin aku menyukai Chika-_nee_.. Setiap kali melihat Chika-_nee_ dadaku jadi berdebar-debar.. bahkan sejak kecil setiap kali di dekat Chika-_nee_, aku merasakan hal aneh.." Chika-_nee_ bangun sedikit untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang merah malu-malu mengatakannya.

"Perasaanku juga semakin aneh, ketika Chika-_nee_ bergerak di atasku dengan posisi seperti ini.. ternyata memang ada yang salah denganku ya?" tambah Naruto.

_**Blush..**_

Wajah Chika-_nee_ langsung sepenuhnya memerah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Jelas sekali Naruto baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang membuat gadis remaja manapun merasa berbunga-bunga. Hati Chika-_nee_ menjadi tergerak dengan dentuman keras, karena pernyataan manis dari Naruto kecil yang polos. Jiwa _Shotacon_ Chika-_nee_ makin menjadi karena merasa Naruto sangat manis. Aah, Chika-_nee_ ingin sekali mencium anak pirang di bawahnya ini.

Melihat Chika-_nee_ yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah membuat Naruto menjadi takut Chika-_nee_ marah padanya, "Chika-_nee_ marah?"

_Hah~ Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi~ _Chika-_nee _akhirnya menyerah dengan pertahanannya, lagipula akhirnya dia melepaskan keperawanannya dengan keperjakaan Naruto.

Chika-_nee _turun ke bawah lalu bibirnya mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut, "Sudah tidak apa-apa, sebagai gantinya.." Chika berucap lalu bangun hingga menduduki Naruto, tangannya bertumpu di perut Naruto.

"..buatlah Chika-_nee_ merasa lebih nikmat.." ucap Chika-_nee_ yang kemudian bergerak naik turun dengan perlahan, Naruto merasakan hal tak biasa pada penisnya yang diselimuti gua hangat dan licin hanya bisa mendesah.

"Ahn~ ah.. ah.. mn.. ah! Ah! Ah! Hyah!" Chika-_nee_ mulai mempercepat gerakannya hingga dadanya bergoyang naik-turun dengan erotis, suara becek yang berasal dari gesekan kemaluan mereka terdengar keras.

Chika-_nee_ memindahkan tangannya ke belakang bertumpu pada paha Naruto, gerakannya semakin kencang. Naruto sampai kewalahan meneriman pelayanan manis-manis dari _neechan_ cantik yang rela bergerak seksi di atasnya. Sebagai perjaka yang belum cukup umur untuk melakukan seks, Naruto merasakan hal aneh seperti saat cairan putihnya ingin keluar tadi.

Chika-_nee_ tahu hal itu ketika merasakan penis Naruto yang berkedut membesar di dalam vaginanya, dia terus bergerak dengan cepat tanpa memikirkan apa pun. Pikirannya menjadi kosong karena rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya. Matanya melihat Naruto yang terus berteriak menyebut namanya. Naruto menyentuh paha Chika-_nee_, wajahnya memohon agar Chika-_nee_ berhenti.

"Ah.. ah.. Chika-_nee_.. agh! Kalau kau terus bergerak.. hhn.. cairan putih itu akan keluar lagi.. hnn..ah.." Naruto berucap yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Chika-_nee_.

"Ah.. ahm.. ah! Naru-_chan_! Ini.. ahn~ enakan~? Ah! Ah! Tidak apa-apa.. keluarkan saja.. Ahn!" Chika-_nee_ mendesah ketika bergerak semakin cepat lalu dia menunduk pada Naruto melihat ke bawah dimana pusat kenikmatan mereka tercipta, "Aaaah! _Sugoi!_ Keluar sangat banyak~" Chika-_nee_ merasakan sperma Naruto yang menyembur di dalam vaginanya.

Wajahnya beralih pada wajah Naruto yang sedang berekspresi mesum karena hal intim yang dilakukan, Chika-_nee_ menunduk lalu mencium bibir basah Naruto. Lidahnya memasuki mulut Naruto, mengajak lidah Naruto untuk menari bersama.

Air liur menetes dari sudut bibir mereka, "Ah~ Naru-_chan_~ Naru-_chan_~ Naru-_chan_~ mmn.. ah.. mmnn~" Chika-_nee_ menyebut nama Naruto disela ciuman menggebu yang dilakukannya.

Mereka terus menerus bersilat lidah, hingga akhirnya posisi Chika-_nee_ jatuh menyamping. Naruto menerima ciuman manis Chika-_nee_, tangannya memeluk punggung Chika-_nee_. Naruto kali ini yang menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur pada vagina Chika-_nee_. Mereka masih belum cukup melakukannya sekali.

"Naru-_chan_ juga merasa enak..? Nn mmn.." tanya Chika-_nee_ di sela ciumannya, tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Naruto merambat memeluk Naruto. Naruto terus menerima ciuman manis dari Chika-_nee_ tanpa henti-hentinya.

"Uuumnn~ Chika-_nee_.. ah.. mnnn.. hnn.." decapan di antara mereka terdengar erotis, "Rasanya sangat enak, aku tidak ingin berhenti.. ah~" Naruto melepas ciuman yang terus dilakukan, pinggulnya dia gerakan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ahn~ ah.. kyah.. ahn..Naru-_chan_, ada apa?"

"Ha.. ah.. lagi.. aku akan keluar lagi.. ah!"

Chika-_nee_ melebarkan kakinya membuat Naruto semakin mudah bergerak, "Ah.. kalau sudah tidak tahan.. tidak apa-apa.. ahn!" Naruto berpindah posisi ke atas Chika-_nee_ yang membuka lebar pahanya, Naruto bergerak maju-mundur dengan lebih leluasa, dada Chika-_nee_ bergoyang mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

"Naru-_chan_, semuanya! Ah! Ah! Karena Chika-_nee_ akan menerima semuanya~! Ahn.. ah.. ah.. ah.. jadi keluarkan~ aaaah~"

"Keluar.. Aaaah! Chika-_nee_!" Naruto menghentakannya ke dalam lalu mengeluarkan kembali spermanya di dalam vagina Chika-_nee_ yang berteriak kenikmatan, Naruto kemudian ambruk menindih Chika-_nee_ yang kemudian penisnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Keseharian Naruto dan Chika-_nee_ kembali seperti biasanya. Naruto terus datang ke penginapan keluarga Takami seperti biasanya. Tapi tentu saja, keduanya masih ingat bagaimana hubungan intim itu bisa terjadi.

Setiap kali melihat Naruto hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Chika-_nee_. Bagaimana Naruto membawa perasaannya itu ketika tumbuh dewasa, apa dia masih mengingat rasa nikmat ketika bercinta dengannya.

Sekarang pun Naruto berjalan pelan di halaman penginapan Takami, melihat Chika-_nee_ yang sedang mengelus anjingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Wajah Chika-_nee_ terlihat senang saat melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali dari latihan _Kendo_nya. Langkahnya berlari mendekat pada Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Naruto yang didekati menunduk dengan wajah merona sambil menggenggam erat tasnya. Anjing lucu bernama Shiitake terlihat berada di tengah mereka sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

"Naru-_chan_, _okaeri! _Sekarang juga ingin latihan?" Tanya Chika-_nee_ yang menunduk pada Naruto yang dapat melihat belahan dadanya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ee.. Um.." dengan jawaban tak jelas Naruto mengangguk membuat Chika-_nee_ tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Hari ini pun, ayo kita nikmati bersama.." balas Chika-_nee_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Eeee...**_

_**Tamat?**_ _**:v**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Judul : Chika-nee ga Hoshii**_

_**Chapter**_ _**: 2**_

_**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Shota, Milf, mature dan OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Sakurako kimino**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Lovelive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Chika**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Uhuk.. uhuk.. **_  
_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto pov***_

Sekitar 4 tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan kota ini sejak orangtuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Aku memangku wajahku di jendela mobil, aku memandangi pemandangan di luar dengan laut yang nampak kebiruan. Ayah dan Ibuku berbincang mengenai masa lalu saat kami berada di sini. Mereka memutuskan untuk liburan musim panas di tempat ini, sekalian mengunjungi teman lama katanya.

Aku sedikit mengingat masa kecil saat berada di sini dan itu sangat memalukan. Umurku sekarang 18 tahun, tentunya aku akan merasa canggung berada di tempat yang sudah lama tak ku kunjungi. Apalagi orangtuaku menyewa penginapan keluarga Takami. Tentu saja itu menjadi akar masalah utamanya saat ini.

"Naruto, bangun.. kita sudah sampai.." samar-samar aku mendengar suara Ibuku yang membangunkanku dengan mengguncang pundakku.

Aku berjalan membawa tasku di halaman penginapan Takami, aku mengikuti langkah orangtua menuju pintu rumah mereka yang sepertinya sudah di sambut oleh Shima-_nee_ dan Mito-_nee_. Aku menginjak tatami rumah penginapan ini, karena rasa kantuk aku menguap sesaat. Sebenarnya aku merasa enggan untuk datang kemari, tapi mungkin ada satu hal yang membuatku ingin pergi.

"Oh Naru-_chan_.. _Hisashiburi..!_" mendengar sapaan dari suara wanita yang sudah lama tak kudengar membuatku terperangah, aku mendongak melihat wujudnya yang nampak berbeda dengan empat tahun yang lalu.

Rambutnya yang berwarna jingga nampak sudah memanjang hingga sepunggung, dia gerai sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Baju yang dikenakannya juga nampak feminim daripada ketika dia remaja. Dia memakai kaos berwarna putih dan rok berwarna merah marun hingga sebatas betis. Dia tersenyum seiring mendekat padaku membuat dadaku menjadi bergejolak hanya dengan itu.

Dia cinta pertamaku. Teman masa kecilku yang sangat aku sayangi, Chika-_nee_. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, entah bagaimana itu terlihat seperti daya tarik untukku. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu, malah terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Naru-_chan _sudah besar ya, aku tidak melihatmu sejak kau masuk kelas 2 SMP.." jelasnya yang langsung ditimpali Ibuku soal betapa kerasnya dia membesarkanku lalu mereka melangkah ke dalam.

Aku memperhatikannya dari belakang yang tersenyum menanggapi Ibuku, entah bagaimana aku merindukan senyuman itu. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pindah ke Tokyo, karena kami tidak memiliki kontak untuk saling menghubungi karena sepertinya Chika-_nee_ ganti nomor telpon. Aku hanya anak kecil saat itu jadi aku pikir Chika-_nee_ sudah punya pacar baru. Lagian dia lebih tua 6 tahun dariku. Pastinya dia pikir aku hanya anak-anak, 'bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun_ memutuskan untuk kuliah?" Shima-_nee_ bertanya padaku di sela makan siang bersama.

"Begitulah, tapi ujiannya cukup sulit.. jadi banyak masalah ini dan itu kurasa.." aku menjawab sambil memakan nasiku.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang kesulitan.." Mito-_nee_ menimpali.

"Yah, setidaknya kalian tak sungkan untuk berlibur kemari.." paman Takami terlihat senang dengan kedatanganku, sejak tadi dia minum sake bersama Ayah.

Satu hal penting paman Takami terlihat sangat ingin memiliki anak laki-laki jadi saat aku dititipkan di sini, dia sangat memanjakanku seperi anaknya sendiri. Dia orangtua yang baik. Kapan-kapan aku mengajaknya memancing sepertinya ide yang bagus.

"Jadi, Naruto-_kun_ ingin masuk jurusan apa?" Mito-_nee_ mulai bertanya yang langsung ditimpali Paman Takami.

"Dia akan masuk jurusan kedokteran, soalnya dia pewaris klinik Uzumaki, 'bukan?" Paman Takami mulai berkilah tanpa persetujuanku, yah meskipun aku memang tak punya rencana apapun tentang itu. Kurasa menjadi dokter itu mustahil.

"Sebenarnya itu sedikit.." aku ingin mengatakan bahwa itu mustahil.

"Otou-_san_, itu mudah untuk dikatakan tapi tidak untuk dilakukan.." Chika-_nee_ membalas ucapan paman Takami.

"Ahahaha, aku senang kalian memikirkan masa depan putraku.. tapi, kami tidak ingin memaksanya untuk menjadi dokter.. kami lebih suka dia menempuh apa yang dia mau.." Ayahku menepuk kepalaku sedang membela masa depan yang cocok untukku.

"Membicarakan masa depan, aku jadi penasaran.." Ibuku mulai angkat bicara wajahnya mengarah pada Chika-_nee_ yang sibuk mengunyah, "Chika-_chan_, bagaimana dengan _omiai_nya? Aku dengar kau mengikuti perjodohan dengan Neji Hyuga-_kun_.."

Paman Takami langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ibuku, "Oh itu kabar yang bagus bukan, 'Kushina-_san_? Tentu saja-"

"Itu sudah gagal!" Chika-_nee_ tiba-tiba langsung berteriak dan langsung membuat paman Takami histeris.

"Apa?! Tunggu, apa kalian bertengkar lagi?!" Paman Takami mulai mempertanyakan Chika-_nee_ yang kelihatan sama sekali tak memikirkan perjodohan itu.

Chika-_nee_ menatap gelas teh sebelum lanjut bicara, "Bukannya begitu.. hanya saja dia pria yang terlalu baik, aku jadi merasa bersalah.." kemudian dia meminum teh yang ada di dalamnya tanpa beban.

Ibuku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Chika-_nee_ dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Benarkah? Sayang sekali, kupikir dia pria yang baik.. selain itu, dia guru yang mengajari Naruto _Kendo_ dulu.."

"Mengingat banyak waktu yang kulalui dengannya tanpa perasaan membuatku nampak kejam, aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi tetap saja sulit.." Chika-_nee_ berujar lalu wajahnya berubah memerah dengan senyuman yang manis, "Lagipula, masih ada hal yang ingin kulakukan.." lanjutnya yang membuatku melirik padanya.

Chika-_nee_ menolak perjodohannya. Sejujurnya aku merasa senang mendengar itu, aku merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.

Aku tahu menyukainya adalah hal yang salah mengingat perbedaan umur kami. Apalagi sepertinya aku menyukainya sejak kecil. Hubunganku dengan Chika-_nee_ terbilang cukup rumit. Aku pernah memintanya untuk membantuku tentang masalah pubertasku saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Tapi karena ketidak sengajaan karena perasaan yang bergejolak saat itu, kami berakhir melakukan hubungan seks.

Entah bagaimana kami menyebutnya sebagai _latihan_, lalu tanpa sadar menjadi candu yang berkepanjangan. Selama itu entah sudah berapa banyak aku melakukan hubungan seks dengan Chika-_nee_. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi semakin lama aku mulai menyadari bahwa itu tidak normal. Apalagi saat itu kami masih di bawah umur. Meskipun saat itu aku terdorong oleh perasaanku pada Chika-_nee_. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang Chika-_nee_ pikirkan tentangku.

"_Gomen nee_, kau jadi membantuku mencuci piringnya.. kau pelanggan, seharusnya kau pergi dengan yang lainnya melihat persiapan festival saja.." aku mendengarnya yang berada di sampingku, dia sedang sibuk menyabuni piring dengan busa.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa.. seperti dulu, 'bukan..? lagian keluar pun aku tidak tau mau kemana.." aku membalas ucapannya sementara sibuk membilas piring-piring.

Aku merasa dia menatapku terus sejak pembicaraan tadi, entah bagaimana itu membuatku gugup. Yah, soalnya dia cewek yang aku sukai. Tentu saja, aku merasa gugup bukan?! Dan lagi, tolong berhenti melihatku dengan intens seperti itu.

"Naru-_chan _sekarang terlihat lebih tampan ya~" ucapnya yang membuatku _blushing_.

"Heh? Apa? Aku?" Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya ada cewek yang bilang aku tampan. Tapi, memang sejak dulu Chika-_nee_ selalu memujiku. Sebenarnya dia terlihat seperti sesosok kakak perempuan yang selalu memanjakanku.

Dia mengangguk, "Sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku, aku sampai pangling.. dan entah mengapa, auramu berbeda.. rasanya kau jadi keren, apa karena kau tinggal di Tokyo kali ya?"

"Yah, kalau sampai dibilang seperti itu aku jadi malu.."

"Pasti kau sekarang sudah punya pacar ya.." dia bertanya padaku dengan tatapan mata yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran, tangannya memegang piring di hadapanku.

"Pacar? Aku tidak punya begituan.."

Entah bagaimana dia malah terkejut, "Hee~? Tapi pasti ada gadis yang kau suka, 'kan? Ayolah, beritahu aku.."

_Itu kau.._ tidak, mana mungkin aku bilang begitu.

Chika-_nee_ mendorong sikutnya padaku dengan candaannya, dia terus memaksaku untuk mengatakannya. Aku bersikeras untuk menyembunyikannya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan melanjutkan cucian piringnya.

"Kau harus tahu Naru-_chan_, perempuan akan meresponmu itu tergantung dari bagaimana caramu memperlakukannya lho.." jelasnya yang hanya ku dengarkan.

"Hm.. lalu?"

"Banyak pria menyepelekan itu karena merasa langkah yang mereka ambil sudah tepat, karena itu jika kau punya gadis yang kau suka.. jangan lupa bilang pada Chika-_nee_ ya~" dia menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya membuatku menjadi gemas dengan situasi menyesakkan ini.

_Apa kukatakan sekarang saja?_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku katakan sekarang padamu.."

"Eh benarkah?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sesaat, aku langsung bergerak menghadap Chika-_nee_ yang ada di sampingku. Aku memandang serius padanya, Chika-_nee _langsung terdiam sesaat tatapan mata kami bertemu. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Chika-_nee_!" Chika-_nee_ nampak terkejut mendengar aku menyebut namanya dengan keras, "A-aku.. Aku menyukaimu!" Dia terlihat terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kejadian 8 tahun lalu aku tidak bohong mengenai perasaanku, saat itu aku memang anak kecil. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.. karena itu aku tidak masalah jika harus merahasiakan hubungan kita, jadi berkencanlah denganku.." aku bersikeras mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan padanya.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya melengkung ke atas, "Ahahahaha! Naru-_chan_ itu lucu sekali.."

Dia menganggap aku bercanda padahal aku serius, "Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Habis mana mungkin kau suka wanita tua ini~ _ah mou_~ kita tidak bisa berkencan.."

Hah? Kenapa?

Aku langsung memegang kedua pundaknya dan menariknya untuk melihat wajahku secara langsung. Aku menatap matanya yang terlihat terkejut ketika aku menatapnya dalam.

"Chika-_nee_! Aku serius..!" Aku berpandangan dengan wajahnya yang nampak kebingungan, aku masih menunggu jawabannya dengan wajah memerah mungkin.

"_Tadaima_.." tiba-tiba semua orang sudah kembali, Chika-_nee_ melepaskan tanganku lalu pergi menuju pintu depan.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti.." ucapnya yang kemudian menyambut orang-orang yang sepertinya juga ada tamu.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku merasa kesal dengan kejadian ini, "Memang kenapa kalau dia lebih tua dariku.."

Sekarang aku berada di ruangan tempat aku untuk tidur, aku bermain _game_ di _smartphone _untuk melupakan apa yang barusan kulakukan. Aku mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat kemari, orang itu muncul di balik pintu geser. Dapat kulihat wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum padaku.

"Naru-_chan_, bisa ikut aku sebentar.." ucapnya dengan lembut.

Chika-_nee_ memintaku untuk mengikutinya ke dalam kamarnya. Nuansanya masih sama seperti dulu. Aku melihat kasurnya yang masih terlihat sama posisinya. Dapat kuingat dengan jelas bahwa kami berulang kali melakukan seks di atas sana. Entah dia mengingatnya atau tidak, tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh perempuan.

"_Gomen nee_, tadi aku tertawa.." dia mulai duduk di sampingku, kami duduk bersebelahan di pinggir kasur dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu situasi yang rumit.."

"Umm.. Naru-_chan_, kau tahu bahwa aku dijodohkan 'bukan?"

Aku mulai meremas tanganku sendiri, "Awalnya aku berpikir untuk menyerah ketika mendengar kau dijodohkan, tapi.. jika kau menolaknya, itu beda lagi ceritanya.." aku mulai mengepalkan tanganku, "..aku tidak akan menghalangimu, tapi aku bisa menunggu.."

Aku merasakan tangan Chika-_nee_ menyentuh tanganku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya berada sangat dekat di sampingku. Wajahnya terlihat merona manis, aku merasa terhanyut hanya dengan melihat bola matanya.

"Kalau hanya ciuman, apa kau tak apa dengan itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**WARNING! **_  
_**(SETELAH INI BERISI KONTEN 18+, TOLONG MENJAUH JIKA READERS MEMBENCINYA! UwU)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berhenti soal pembicaraan tadi, sekarang aku merasakan bibir Chika-_nee_ yang bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Entah siapa yang memulai ciuman itu, tapi sepertinya kami berdua sudah terlena dalam kenikmatan sesaat. Ini pengalaman yang sekian kali tak akan pernah kulupakan. Tangannya dengan lembut menyentuh wajahku, memanduku untuk mengikuti gerakan pada ciuman manisnya.

Ciuman kami perdalam ketika aku mulai memiringkan kepalaku, dia membiarkan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk merasakan air liurnya yang entah kenapa terasa memabukkan. Dia mulai mendorongku untuk melepaskan ciuman yang semakin lama terasa menyesakkan.

Benang saliva tercipta di antara bibir kami, aku memandang wajahnya yang terengah untuk mengambil nafas. Wajahnya merona dengan bibirnya yang menjadi basah. Chika-_nee_ menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jarinya, matanya menatapku dengan wajah manisnya.

"_Nee_, ini akan jadi hubungan dengan perbedaan usia yang jauh.. kau tidak apa dengan itu?"

Aku mulai mendekat padanya lalu mencium pipinya dengan lembut, "Tentu saja, aku tidak masalah.."

Tangannya mulai melingkar di leherku, "Saat Naru-_chan_ berusia 24 tahun, aku akan berusia 30 tahun.. aku akan jadi wanita tua lho.." kepalaku menurun menuju lehernya menghirup wangi _citrus_ di sana.

"Iya aku tahu.." aku menatap wajahnya yang memerah berada di depanku, "Bagaimana pun Chika-_nee_, aku akan tetap menyukai-ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu..!" Setelah mengatakannya Chika-_nee_ nampak terharu, aku langsung merebahkannya di kasur.

"Ahn! Tunggu, Naru-_chan_..!"

Tanganku langsung beralih pada dadanya yang masih mengenakan kaos berwarna putih. Aku meremasnya yang membuatnya menahan desahannya. Aku tak sabar melihat kedua buah dadanya, aku langsung menarik kaosnya ke atas. Terlihat dadanya yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Entah sudah berapa lama, dadanya terlihat lebih besar dari yang dulu.

"Tunggu, aku bilang kita hanya bisa berciuman.."

"Tapi, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya.."

"Jangan.. kalau melakukannya di sini akan mengganggu pelangga, kita pergi keluar saja ya.."

"Menurutku jauh lebih baik melakukannya di tempat tertutup seperti ini.."

"Tapi, kita bisa ketahuan.."

"Kalau kita melakukannya dengan tenang, akan baik-baik saja.."

Aku kembali pada dadanya, aku menarik branya ke bawah sehingga dadanya menyembul keluar. Dadanya menjadi lebih besar dan erotis. Aku mulai meremasnya dan memainkan putingnya dengan jariku. Chika-_nee_ menggigit bibirnya terlihat menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Tanganku mulai turun ke bawah masuk melalui bawah roknya. Aku mulai menggesekan tanganku pada vaginanya yang tertutupi celana dalam.

Aku mulai membuka tangannya agar berada di posisi atas, aku melihat ketiaknya yang bersih tanpa bulu terbuka. Aku langsung menjilat bagian ketiaknya sehingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah! Jangan.. bagian itu kotor.."

"Tidak masalah, aku menyukai rasanya.. daripada itu.." tanganku yang menggesek vaginanya beralih ke atas pada dadanya yang terbuka lalu memerasnya, "..Chika-_nee_, apa _oppai_mu semakin membesar?" Aku mulai memegang dadanya lalu memasukan puting merah muda itu ke dalam mulutku, aku mulai mengemutnya dan menghisapnya.

"Ah hah! Naru-_chan ecchi_, aku sudah bilang hanya berciuman.. ah.."

Aku mulai turun ke bawah lalu membuka kakinya agar melebar, aku melihat vaginanya yang masih memakai celana dalamnya. Aku langsung menurunkan wajahku pada vaginanya, aku mencium harum vaginanya. Aku sangat merindukan harum semerbak yang Chika-_nee_ hasilkan. Bau dari vaginanya sangat erotik, ketika aku mulai menjilatnya akan ada cairan manis yang meluber dari sana.

"Ah.. Naru-_chan_.. ah~ mn..ah!"

Aku menyampingkan celana dalamnya lalu kembali menjilat vaginanya yang basah secara langsung, kakinya bergerak-gerak ketika dia merasakan nikmat. Aku memasukan lidahku ke dalam lubang vaginanya yang terbuka membuatnya mendesah tanpa sadar.

"Ahn! Tidak.. ah.. kau tiba-tiba.. ahn~ ah.. kyah.."

"Pelankan suaramu Chika-_nee _atau mereka semua bisa tahu.." aku berkata lalu kembali ke atas mengemut dadanya, tanganku masuk ke celana dalamnya dan aku menggesekkan jariku pada klitorisnya yang menjadi keras.

"Kau bilang begitu.. ahn.. lakukan lebih lembut... mnn.. ah!"

Aku tidak mendengarkannya lalu mengemut putihnya lebih keras, aku mulai memasukan jari tengah dan manisku pada lubang vaginanya lalu bergerak keluar-masuk. Aku melihat wajahnya yang mencoba menahan desahan yang terus keluar melalui bibirnya.

"Uh.. Mn... mnmn.. ah!" Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya yang tak bisa menahan dirinya, tangannya memeras bantal yang ada di kepalanya, "..Ini buruk Naru-_chan_, aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku.."

"Tenang saja, kita akan baik-baik saja.."

"Tidak.. Aaahhh! Ah.. mnnn.." dia langsung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan untuk meredam suaranya.

Aku terus menggerakkan tanganku pada vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah melakukan hal ini di sini, sepertinya memang sebaiknya kita melakukannya di luar. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Di tambah reaksinya sangat manis, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang mesum ketika menahan desahannya. Aku jadi ingin melakukan hal yang lebih mesum padanya. Oh sial, adik kecilku udah bangun di bawah sana.

"Ah.. Chika-_nee_..!"

"Eh?! Kyah~!"

Aku langsung menarik celana dalamnya agar terlepas dari sana lalu membuka lebar kakinya yang menunjukkan vaginanya yang basah, aku kembali melahap vaginanya dengan mulutku. Aku memasukan lidahku ke lubang vaginanya lalu menjilat dari bawah ke atas. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan tangannya masih berusaha menutup bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya.

"Haaa.. mn.. hhh.. uh.. mnn..hnnf.." dia kelihatan kewalahan untuk menahan suaranya.

Tangan kanannya terlihat menarik sprei hingga menjadi berantakan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk menahan bibirnya. Aku mulai berinisiatif menggunakan tanganku untuk memasuki lubang vaginanya dan bergerak keluar-masuk, sedangkan lidahku tetap menjilat klitorisnya.

"Ah! Tidak, aku ingin keluar.. AH~!" Dia mulai mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, pinggangnya melengking ke atas membuatku menghisap cairan manis itu seperti madu.

Aku mulai tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Di kepalaku saat ini hanya ada Chika-_nee_ seorang. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih mesum dengannya. Tubuh Chika-_nee_ ambruk ke bawah, wajahnya nampak lelah setelah mengalami _orgasme_ pertamanya. Aku kemudian menurunkan celana pendekku lalu mengeluarkan penisku yang sudah tegang.

"Chika-_nee_, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu.."

"Kurasa lebih baik kita hentikan sampai di sini dulu, Naru-_chan_.."

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku mencintaimu.."

Wajahnya terlihat merona malu setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi, "Hah.. kau mengatakannya lagi, Chika-_nee_ merasa malu mendengarnya.."

Ah, dia tersenyum.. kelihatannya dia sangat senang.. bukankah itu berarti dia menyukaiku?

"Chika-_nee_, kau belum mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu.."

Matanya melirik-lirik padaku, "Aku tidak punya kontrasepsi, jadi keluarkan di luar ya.."

"Ba-baiklah..!"

"Apa kau yakin mau melakukannya denganku lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, aku tak ragu sedikitpun.."

Chika-_nee_ kemudian mengubah posisinya membelakangiku, dia menungging memperlihat bokongnya padaku. Ini sulit dijelaskan, tapi posisi itu membuatnya terlihat lebih erotis. Dia mengangkat roknya yang menghalangi, aku dapat melihat kedua lubangnya dari sini.

"Kau tahu dimana itu harus dimasukan, 'bukan?"

"Uh.. Te-tentu saja.." aku mulai mendekat dan bersiap memasukan penisku ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Aku agak kesulitan karena entah bagaimana aku merasa gugup. Padahal kami sudah pernah melakukannya, tapi kenapa aku terlihat seperti perjaka.

"E-eh?"

"Ah.. itu agak ke bawah.." tangan Chika-_nee_ membantu penisku untuk memasuki lubang vaginanya, ".. ah _sou_.. di sana.. jadilah pria, Naru-_chan_.." dia mengatakannya sebelum aku mulai mendorong penisku masuk ke dalam, tanganku memegang pinggangnya lalu dengan perlahan aku mendorong penis yang sudah setengah masuk.

"Ahn.. Aku merasakannya mulai berkedut.." Chika-_nee _menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka lubang vaginanya, "..mn.. ah.. penismu sangat besar ah! Mulai masuk ke dalam.. mnn... aaa..AH-mmmmnn!" Aku langsung membekap mulut Chika-_nee_ yang hampir mendesah kencang bersamaan ketika aku langsung mendorong penisku dalam satu hentakan.

Aku merasakan vaginanya mulai mencengkram erat penisku, aku tak dapat berpikir apapun ketika merasakan hangatnya barada di dalam Chika-_nee_. Dalam satu hentakan aku merasa sudah mencapai ujung G-spotnya.

"Aaaah.." aku mulai melepaskan tanganku yang membekap mulutnya, wajahnya terlihat kacau dengan rona merah yang dapat kulihat dengan jelas.

"Chika-_nee_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah.. aku baik-baik saja.. bergeraklah.."

"Aku akan pelan-pelan.."

Aku merasa ini luar biasa, sebenarnya dalam satu hentakan tadi aku hampir saja mencapai puncakku. Kalau saja aku tidak menahannya ini semua pasti akan berakhir. Aku mulai bergerak maju-mundur dengan irama pelan, aku melihat penisku yang keluar-masuk melalui lubang vagina Chika-_nee_. Desahan Chika-_nee_ yang dia coba pelankan masih terdengar melalui telingaku. Aku meremas bokongnya yang empuk itu, lalu membukanya untuk melihat proses berhubungan intim. Cairan kami yang bercampur membuatnya terlihat erotis.

Dadanya bergerak erotis ketika aku mengguncangnya. Chika-_nee_ memang yang terbaik. Vaginanya terasa mencengkram penisku, sangat ketat, ini buruk. Aku mempercepat gerakanku hingga dia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Aku bergerak semakin cepat ketika merasakan batasku akan datang. Pinggulku mati rasa, aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Mn... mmh.. mmn... ah! Guah.. ahn.."

"Maaf, Chika-_nee_ aku akan keluar.." aku langsung mengeluarkan penisku dari vaginanya yang langsung menyemburkan spermaku pada bokongnya.

Chika-_nee_ berbalik menatapku yang ada di belakangnya, matanya yang sayu akibat melakukan seks terlihat jelas. Kedua pipinya merona membuatnya nampak lebih manis. Aku melihat bibir bawahnya yang basah karena dia emut sendiri. Dia menyentuh tanganku ketika aku mencoba untuk menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Jangan berhenti.. ayo kita lakukan lagi?" Dia menatap dengan mata yang memohon padaku.

"Chika-_nee_..!" Aku langsung kembali menindihnya lalu memasukan lidahku pada rongga mulutnya yang terbuka, dia membalas ciuman panas itu.

Aku mulai membuka bajuku karena gerah, begitupula Chika-_nee_ yang juga membuka seluruh bajunya sehingga tak meninggalkan sehelai benang pun. Dia menuntunku untuk tidur di kasur. Dia berada di atasku sama seperti kejadian 8 tahun lalu.

Dia mulai menempatkan penisku pada lubang vaginanya lalu menurunkan tubuhnya. Dia membuka lebar kakinya di hadapanku, tangannya menapak di perutku untuk menjaga keseimbangan ketika dia mulai bergerak naik-turun.

Dadanya yang besar bergoyang erotis ketika dia bergerak dengan seluruh tenaganya, wajahnya berekspresi mesum ketika mendesah. Aku melihat penisku yang keluar-masuk di dalam vaginanya. Luar biasa, penisku melonjak-lonjak di dalam sana.

Aku menyentuh pinggangnya, "Ah.. Chika-_nee_.. ssst.."

"Ah! Naru-_chan_~! Aah~ itu bergesek di dalamku..! Ahn.. ehehe.. apa itu terasa enak~~? Ah~" Dia bergerak di atasku dengan lebih cepat, tangannya pindah ke belakang menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada lututku. Tubuhnya terlihat melengkung ke belakang, menunjukkan kakinya yang terbuka lebar padaku.

"Ah! Penismu berkedut di dalam.. ah.. ah.." Chika-_nee_ terlihat kembali menopang tangannya pada perutku, aku melihat ekspresi tersenyumnya yang menatapku sensual, dalam sekali hentakan dia menelan penisku sangat dalam.

"Ahn~! Aku datang..! Aaah!" Aku merasakan cairan _orgasme_ Chika-_nee_ yang keluar meluber dari vaginanya yang masih tertancap penisku.

"Chika-_nee.._! Ugh..aah!" Kepalaku mendongak dengan mata tertutup ketika menikmati pergerakannya yang terlihat lebih unggul saat ini, meskipun dia sudah mencapai batasnya dia masih saja bergerak.

Aku terbangun lalu duduk di hadapannya yang masih bergerak naik-turun, aku menyentuh pinggangnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat ketagihan menikmati seks yang kami lakukan. Rambutnya nampak sudah berantakan karena pergulingan yang kami lakukan.

"Dasar.. Chika-_nee_ setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat sebentar.." aku mengeluh tentang betapa bersemangatnya dia melakukan ini, padahal sebelumnya dia menolak.

"Tidak! Ah.. ah.. aku tidak mungkin berhenti.. ahn~ ahnmm.." aku terkejut ketika dia mengatakannya terlebih dia melakukannya tanpa berhenti bergerak, "Ah.. ah.. aku tidak mau melepaskanmu~ ah..!"

"Ugh.. Chika-_nee_..!" Aku langsung berhamburan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kyah..!" Dia berteriak ketika aku menjatuhkannya hingga dia berada di bawahku, "..mnmm.. hmm.." aku langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman menggebu-gebu, aku terus menciumnya sambil menggerakkan pinggulku dengan cepat.

Tanganku memeluk erat tubuhnya hingga Chika-_nee_ menaik-turunkan sendiri pinggulnya mengikuti gerakanku, "..mnnmn..Ah~" aku melepaskan ciuman itu lalu dia mengeluarkan desahan indahnya, "Sepertinya bersikap lembut sudah tak ada gunanya.." aku bergerak lebih kencang menghujamnya.

"Ah.. oh! Ahn.. aah.. kau mencapai titik terdalamnya.. ahn~ ah.. ahh.. kau ..ah.. seperti sedang.. ahm!..membajakku! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Chika-_nee_ mulai menarik sprei kasurnya hingga berantakan seperti pelampiasan karena rasa nikmat yang aku berikan, aku mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya lalu membuatnya duduk di pangkuanku.

Aku meremas bokongnya sambil terus bergerak, aku langsung kembali mencium bibirnya yang terasa memabukkan untukku. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku ketika kami berciuman, ciumanku berlanjut pada lehernya yang membuatnya seketika mendongak sehingga memudahkanku mencium bau manis darinya. Tanganku mulai kembali meremas dadanya, aku mempercepat gerakanku ketika penisku mulai berkedut di dalam menandakan aku hampir mencapai puncak.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat dengan poni yang lepek, "ugh.. Chika-_nee_, aku sudah mau keluar.." jelasku padanya.

"Tidak apa.. mnm.. aku juga..keluar.. ah~"

Kami kembali berciuman dan berpelukan erat, "ah.. Chika-_nee_.. Chika-_nee_.. Chika-_nee_.." aku berulang mengucap namanya seiring mempercepat gerakanku.

Dia memelukku erat dengan tangannya yang mendorong kepalaku pada perpotongan lehernya, "ah! Ah! Naru-_chan_..! Naru-_chan_..! Naru-_chan_..! Aahn!" dia juga menyandar di perpotongan leherku dengan desahan _sexy_nya yang merdu berada tepat di samping telingaku.

"Aahn~ datang.. ah..! Ah.. itu mulai membesar.. aaahh! Akan sangat banyak.. ahn~ _iku..! Iku..! Itchauuuuu...!_" Bersamaan dengan desahan Chika-_nee _aku langsung menghentakannya sekali dengan keras, "AAAAAHHN...!"aku langsung menyemburkan spermaku memenuhi vagina Chika-_nee._

Aku merebahkan Chika-_nee _yang langsung ambruk di kasur dengan terengah kelelahan, aku mencabut penisku dari vaginanya yang membuat cairan spermaku meluber keluar. Aku yang melihat hal itu langsung teringat sesuatu. Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam, dan lagi aku tidak memakai kontrasepsi. Wajahku membiru begitu menyadari akan suatu hal yang akan menjadi masalah besar.

Chika-_nee_ terlihat mulai bangun dari posisinya, tangannya menyentuh cairan spermaku yang meluber dari vaginanya. Wajahnya memerah melihat benda itu memenuhi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Dia langsung menatapku tajam membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Ah _mou_.. Naru-_chan,_ _baka_.. Chika-_nee _tidak akan memaafkanmu jika selingkuh.."

"Eh?! Te-tentu saja..!"

Baiklah, entah bagaimana akhirnya kami memulai hubungan ini. Meskipun liburan musim panas ini terasa singkat, aku akan menikmatinya bersama pacar cantikku, Chika-_nee_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

Semua orang yang berkumpul di ruang tengah sedang dilanda rasa malu karena mendengar dua insan yang bergumul dalam hubungan intim, sepertinya tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto atau Chika-_nee_, mereka melakukannya dengan suara yang terbilang tidak kecil malah terdengar kencang. Untung saja belum ada tamu yang datang ke penginapan selain Minato dan Kushina hari ini.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tenang.." ucap Shima-_nee_ dengan senyuman yang lega, dia sedang memberi makan bayinya yang sedang di gendong. Untung saja suaminya belum pulang bekerja dan anaknya masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti desahan _sexy_ yang Chika-_nee_ teriakan.

Mito-_nee_ memangku wajahnya yang memerah menanggapi adik perempuannya baru saja melakukan hubungan intim, "Dasar mereka berdua.." ucapnya yang masih malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan.

"Ahahaha~ maaf, sepertinya putraku terlalu agresif pada Chika-_chan_~" anehnya, Kushina malah merasa bangga pada putranya, sedangkan Minato sedang menutupi wajahnya karena merasa malu.

"Putraku cepat sekali dewasanya~" sang Ayah yang polos justru menjadi terharu.

"Jadi, karena itu putriku menolak perjodohannya.. dia mencintai pria muda.. aku akan segera memiliki cucu lagi..hohoho~" paman Takami terlihat tidak marah, dia malah merasa senang dengan hal itu.

"Otou-_san_! Kau harusnya mengatakan pada mereka untuk tahu batasan, lagipula Naruto-_kun _masih terlalu muda, lho!" Mito-_nee_ terlihat merasa aneh pada orangtua yang santai saja mendengar anaknya berhubungan intim.

"Mito-_chan_, kalau kau ingin memberitahu mereka tunggulah sebentar lagi ya.." entah bagaimana Shima-_nee_ sudah menduga Mito-_nee_ ingin segera menceramahi adiknya dan Naruto.

Wajah Mito-_nee_ langsung memerah begitu tabiatnya ketahuan, "A-aku tahu! Akan jadi canggung kalau aku bilang sekarang bukan?!"

"Ah, dan juga jangan lupa beritahu mereka untuk lebih tenang saat ada tamu nanti yaa.." lanjut Shima-_nee_ yang membuat Mito-_nee_ merasa terganggu.

"Tunggu! Kenapa hanya aku yang harus memperingatkan mereka..?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Eeeeh..**_

_**Tamat? :v**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Judul : Naru-chan ga Hoshii**_

_**Chapter**_ _**: 3**_

_**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Milf, mature dan OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Sakurako kimino**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Lovelive**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Chika**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Entah mengapa ff ini malah terus berlanjut padahal hanya ingin oneshot ****tadinya :'v**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Flashback mode on-**_

_**Chika pov***_

_"Chika, kudengar kau menolak Neji-kun? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan..?" Mito-nee mulai berucap ketika kami sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, aku yang sedang mengupas jeruk hanya merenung._

_"Aku merasa jahat jika terus berkencan dengannya, lagipula aku tidak ada niatan untuk menerima lamarannya.." _

_Mito-nee menghela nafas di depanku. Kedua kakakku sudah menikah. Shima-nee bahkan sudah punya anak. Karena itu, aku tertinggal oleh mereka berdua. Keluargaku berpikir akan jauh lebih mudah jika aku juga segera menikah. Setelah itu, Ayahku mendapat tawaran omiai untukku. Meskipun aku tidak memiliki niat, aku tetap mencobanya agar tak mengecewakan Ayah. _

_Tapi semakin dalam hubunganku dengan Neji-kun malah membuatku tidak nyaman. Lagipula sebenarnya aku menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, hanya saja wajahnya masih dapat kuingat. Dia teman masa kecilku, lebih muda 6 tahun dariku, hal itu membuatku berada di posisi yang sulit. Terutama aku orang dewasa, mana mungkin aku memaksa anak kecil mengikuti keegoisanku._

_Waktu pertama kali bertemu, dia anak yang cengeng juga penuh semangat. Kupikir dia sangat manis sekali. Aku lebih tua jadi aku selalu bertindak sebagai kakaknya. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Seperti apa ya dia sekarang?_

_"Tadaima.." Shima-nee muncul dari balik pintu dengan bahan makanan yang cukup banyak._

_"..Okaeri" aku dan Mito-nee menjawab salam dari Shima-nee, dia menggendong anaknya di punggung dengan membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Aku berdiri dan membantu membawakannya ke dapur._

_"Hari ini, kau belanja banyak sekali.. apa ada tamu..?" Mito-nee bertanya pada Shima-nee yang sedang menaruh bayinya di lantai, Shima-nee hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

_"Tentu, aku mendapat telpon dari teman lama.." ujarnya ketika aku memasukan bahan-bahan makanan pada kulkas sambil mendengar perbincangan mereka._

_"Heh.. tumben sekali, memangnya siapa?" Mito-nee kembali bertanya._

_Shima-nee menepuk tangannya dengan penuh semangat, "Keluarga Uzumaki-san.. mereka sudah lama pindah, tapi katanya akan datang untuk liburan musim panas.." _

_"Wuah..!"_

_Mendengar itu aku langsung tersentak lalu menjatuhkan sebungkus apel yang menyebar di lantai, kedua saudaraku menyadari itu. Aku dapat melihat Shima-nee tersenyum aneh seakan sengaja mengerjaiku, sedangkan Mito-nee menatapku dengan terkejut. Aku langsung mengambil apel itu kembali ke dalam bungkusnya._

_"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mito-nee yang langsung aku jawab._

_"A-aku baik-baik saja.."_

_"Ara-ara.. Chika-chan, apa kau senang dengan berita keluarga Uzumaki-san yang akan berkunjung?" Shima-nee tersenyum memperhatikanku yang entah mengapa jadi salah tingkah, "..benar juga, Chika-chan sejak dulu dekat sekali dengan Naruto-kun, kau pasti ingin sekali bertemu dengannya~" lanjut Shima-nee memegang kedua pipi dengan tangannya dan wajah berseri seperti meledekku._

_Aku memegang bungkus apel di tanganku, "A-apa maksudnya? Tentu saja, orangtuanya kan sering membantu kita.." entah mengapa aku menjadi gugup karena pembicaraan ini._

_"Hm.. kenapa Chika-chan terlihat malu-malu begitu..? Wajahmu memerah lho.." Tanya Shima-nee lagi, dia masih gencar menggodaku._

_Aku meletakkan sebungkus apel di meja patri lalu berteriak di hadapan kedua kakakku, "Sudah kubilang bukan begitu..!" Aku langsung berlari ke lantai dua, dimana kamarku berada._

_"Ah, dia marah.."_

_"Dia hanya malu.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku langsung berguling-guling di atas kasur. Aku sendiri merasa gelisah begitu mengetahui sosok Naru-chan yang akan datang besok. Aku masih ingat jelas ketika kita berpisah di stasiun kereta karena kepindahannya. Bocah berumur 14 tahun saat itu hanya mengatakan bahwa aku harus jaga diri dengan senyumannya._

_Aku membuka laci meja belajarku yang sudah tua, di sana terdapat kotak yang aku bawa keluar. Aku membuka tutup kotak itu, melihat tumpukan kertas yang berisi kabarku padanya dan sekedar menanyakan keadaannya. Ini surat yang kutulis untuknya. Ah, rasanya akan canggung kalau aku memberikannya jadi tidak pernah kukirim._

_Di hari terakhir itu aku juga berniat memberikan surat cinta padanya, tapi pada akhirnya tidak kuberikan karena hubungan yang cukup rumit. Naru-chan masih terlalu muda, terlibat hubungan jarak jauh tidak ada jaminan dia tidak akan berselingkuh, dia bisa saja jatuh cinta pada gadis seusianya yang lebih manis. _

_Tapi kalau dia datang kemari dengan fakta itu, mungkin aku akan menangis seharian. Surat ini kutulis sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, sudah tampak usang dengan noda tinta yang tak pernah hilang seperti perasaanku padanya yang tidak pernah tersampaikan. Aku mulai kembali memasukan surat-surat itu ke dalam kotak lagi. Aku bersandar di meja dengan tumpuan tanganku sebagai bantalan seraya menghela nafas._

_Padahal sudah 4 tahun berlalu tapi aku tetap menyukainya, meskipun aku mencoba mengikuti perjodohan aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Kira-kira bagaimana dengannya? Apa sedikit saja dia pernah memikirkanku? Aku ingat sekali bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sejak kecil hingga dia remaja awal, bahkan ekspresinya saat kita melakukan hubungan badan. Mengingatnya membuatku merasa malu._

_Saat itu dia masih muda, jadi tidak bisa menahan diri. Pada akhirnya aku memberikan keperawananku padanya. Aku tidak menyesal memberikannya, tapi aku berpikir itu satu-satunya cara aku bisa merasa memilikinya. Kalau sekarang apa yang dia pikirkan tentang kejadian itu? Apa dia berpikir aku wanita yang bisa terangsang oleh anak-anak? Padahal itu karena dia Naru-chan, aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diriku._

_Percuma saja memikirkan itu sekarang, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan hal yang belum tentu dia pikirkan.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku membuka jendela kamarku begitu mendengar suara mobil yang tiba di siang hari dari luar di halaman depan, sebenarnya sejak pagi tadi aku terus gelisah dengan kedatangan keluarga Uzumaki. Lebih tepatnya kedatangan anak laki-laki mereka. Aku melihat Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina sedang membuka garasi dan mengambil barang-barangnya._

_Terlihat Bibi Kushina kembali ke dalam bagian belakang mobil, dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang. Entah bagaimana aku yakin itu dia. Bibi Kushina kemudian pergi lebih dulu. Aku melihat terus pada mobil itu untuk melihatnya. Di sana aku dapat melihat rambut pirangnya menyembul keluar lalu kulihat seluruh dirinya yang nampak berbeda dengan 4 tahun yang lalu._

_Naru-chan berjalan menuju bagian depan penginapan, tanpa sadar aku terus-terusan melihatnya. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, aku memegang kedua pipiku yang terasa memanas dengan detak jantung yang berdegub kencang. Hah~ apa aku baru saja terpesona? Bagaimana ini? Dia benar-benar tampan.._

_Aku menghitung tahun dengan jari tanganku, 4 tahun berlalu terasa cepat sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengannya? Apa yang harus ku katakan ya? Aku memandang ke depan cermin pada diriku, aku tidak terlihat aneh, 'kan? Aku mulai memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarku lalu menuju lantai bawah._

_Aku mengintip dari balik tembok terlihat kedua kakak perempuanku yang membantu membawakan barang dengan mempersilakan masuk mereka. Aku melihat kemunculan Naru-chan yang sedang menguap karena mengantuk. Ternyata dilihat dari dekat dia terlihat lebih keren, aku langsung menggeleng untuk berhenti terpesona padanya. Aku mulai melangkah maju ke arahnya._

_"Oh Naru-chan.. Hisashiburi..!" Aku melambaikan tangan padanya yang menatapku, ini pertama kalinya kami saling menatap sejak 4 tahun lalu._

_Aku mendekat padanya dengan senyuman, aku merasa gugup dengan tatapannya. Aku menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telinga karena merasa gugup untuk mengatakan suatu hal atas kedatangannya. _

_Aku kembali membalas tatapannya, "Naru-chan sudah besar ya, aku tidak melihatmu sejak kau masuk kelas 2 SMP.." belum mendengar jawabannya Bibi Kushina langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tentang bagaimana dia merawat Naru-chan, aku langsung menanggapinya dengan tawaan ketika dia mengatakan diusia remaja Naru-chan sangat suka membangkang._

_Akhirnya kami melanjutkannya dengan acara makan siang yang sudah disediakan Shima-nee. Aku memperhatikannya yang makan dengan tenang, sampai Shima-nee bertanya padanya tentang rencana masa depannya._

_"Jadi Naruto-kun memutuskan untuk kuliah?" _

_"Begitulah, tapi ujiannya cukup sulit.. jadi banyak masalah ini dan itu kurasa.."_

_Hmm.. dia ingin kuliah ya.. masa-masa kuliah adalah masa rumit, aku sendiri sudah mengalaminya._

_"Jadi, Naruto-kun ingin masuk jurusan apa?" Mito-nee ikut bertanya yang kemudian diselak Ayah kami yang sok tahu._

_"Dia akan masuk jurusan kedokteran, soalnya dia pewaris klinik Uzumaki, 'bukan?" Ayahku bicara dengan seenaknya tanpa memikirkan Naruto yang terlihat ingin mengelak dari harapan Ayahku._

_"Sebenarnya itu sedikit.." _

_"Otou-san, itu mudah untuk dikatakan tapi tidak untuk dilakukan.." aku membalas ucapan Ayahku tentang betapa mengerikannya harapan orangtua._

_"Ahahaha, aku senang kalian memikirkan masa depan putraku.. tapi, kami tidak ingin memaksanya untuk menjadi dokter.. kami lebih suka dia menempuh apa yang dia mau.." Paman Minato terlihat menepuk kepala Naru-chan, dia memang Ayah yang baik. _

_Walaupun, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naru-chan tapi sifatnya kalem sekali. Menurutku sifat Naru-chan lebih didominasi oleh Bibi Kushina sih.._

_"Membicarakan masa depan, aku jadi penasaran.." Bibi Kushina mulai angkat bicara wajahnya mengarah padaku yang sibuk mengunyah, "Chika-chan, bagaimana dengan omiainya? Aku dengar kau mengikuti perjodohan dengan Neji Hyuga-kun.." mendengarnya aku langsung terdiam mematung, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, terlebih lagi di hadapan Naru-chan di sini._

_Ayahku langsung menjawab pertanyaan Bibi Kushina, "Oh itu kabar yang bagus bukan, 'Kushina-san? Tentu saja-"_

_"Itu sudah gagal!" Tiba-tiba aku langsung berteriak ketika Ayahku dengan sok tahunya memasuki pembicaraan, dia berteriak histeris karena perkataanku._

_Sejak awal aku tidak meminta dijodohkan, aku mencoba karena desakan Ayah dan Ibuku yang terus berkata bahwa aku harus segera menikah seperti kedua saudaraku. Aku melirik pada Naru-chan sesaat yang terlihat terkejut dengan reaksiku, jangan mengatakan perjodohan itu di depannya, aku tidak ingin dia salah paham. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya jadi beralih memandang pantulan wajahku di gelas teh._

_"Apa?! Tunggu, apa kalian bertengkar lagi?!"_

_"Bukannya begitu.. hanya saja dia pria yang terlalu baik, aku jadi merasa bersalah.." kemudian aku meminum teh yang ada di dalamnya untuk menghilangkan guratan kekhawatiran di wajahku._

_Bibi Kushina terkejut mendengar pernyataanku dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Benarkah? Sayang sekali, kupikir dia pria yang baik.. selain itu, dia guru yang mengajari Naruto Kendo dulu.."_

_"Mengingat banyak waktu yang kulalui dengannya tanpa perasaan membuatku nampak kejam, aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi tetap saja sulit.." aku memeras gelas yang kupegang dan tersenyum ketika membayangkan Naru-chan, "Lagipula, masih ada hal yang ingin kulakukan.." lanjutku yang dapat kupastikan dia sedang melihatku sekilas._

_Aku juga beberapa kali meliriknya tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat bahwa aku memperhatikannya jadi aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja, setelah mendengar keputusanku kira-kira apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku benar-benar penasaran, aku ingin bicara dengannya. Kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku, apa dia menjauh?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Gomen nee, kau jadi membantuku mencuci piringnya.. kau pelanggan, seharusnya kau pergi dengan yang lainnya melihat persiapan festival saja.." aku mengatakan padanya yang berada di sampingku, dia membantu mencuci peralatan makan._

_"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa.. seperti dulu, 'bukan..? lagian keluar pun aku tidak tau mau kemana.." Naru-chan membalas ucapanku dengan senyuman sementara sibuk membilas piring-piring._

_Aku mendongak ke samping padanya yang terlihat sudah lebih tinggi dariku, bahkan sekarang aku harus mendongak hanya untuk menatap wajahnya. Dia sudah tumbuh besar hanya dalam waktu 4 tahun, anak laki-laki itu cepat sekali berubah. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya yang nampak lebih tegas, mata, hidung, juga bibirnya. Hah~ dia terlihat lebih keren, hanya berada di sampingnya membuatku gugup. Padahal aku bukan gadis remaja lagi._

_"Naru-chan sekarang terlihat lebih tampan ya~" ucapku yang membuatnya blushing._

_Ah, dia malu..manisnya.._

_"Heh? Apa? Aku?" _

_Aku mengangguk lalu kembali menyabuni piring kotor, "Sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku, aku sampai pangling.. dan entah mengapa, auramu berbeda.. rasanya kau jadi keren, apa karena kau tinggal di Tokyo kali ya?"_

_"Yah, kalau sampai dibilang seperti itu aku jadi malu.." wajahnya tersipu malu._

_Sekarang dia memang menjadi lebih keren. Dia juga sudah tinggal di Tokyo dalam waktu yang lama, pasti banyak gadis yang suka padanya. Aku penasaran seberapa banyak dia mendapat coklat di hari valentine. Kemungkinan juga dia sudah pernah punya pacar, 'kan? Aku jadi cemburu tapi, bagaimana dengan sekarang ya?_

_"Pasti kau sekarang sudah punya pacar ya.." aku mulai bertanya padanya dengan penasaran, tanganku memegang piring dengan erat membuatku gugup._

_"Pacar? Aku tidak punya begituan.."_

_Benarkah? Apa itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untukku?_

_"Hee~? Tapi pasti ada gadis yang kau suka, 'kan? Ayolah, beritahu aku.." Aku terus-terusan mendorong sikutku padanya dengan meledeknya, tapi dia bersikeras untuk menyembunyikannya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan menyerah dan melanjutkan cucian piringnya._

_Tentu saja, pasti ada 'kan? Aku memang bodoh.._

_"Kau harus tahu Naru-chan, perempuan akan meresponmu itu tergantung dari bagaimana caramu memperlakukannya lho.." jelasku yang hanya dia dengarkan dengan santai._

_"Hm.. lalu?"_

_"Banyak pria menyepelekan itu karena merasa langkah yang mereka ambil sudah tepat, karena itu jika kau punya gadis yang kau suka.. jangan lupa bilang pada Chika-nee ya~" aku menatapnya dengan senyuman untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahanku tentang itu, untuk sekarang jika dia menyukai oranglain, aku tidak masalah hanya dengan menjadi teman curhatnya._

_Kami terdiam beberapa saat sampai dia akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku katakan sekarang padamu.."_

_"Eh benarkah?"_

_Aku terkejut mendengar keberaniannya yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia terlihat gugup untuk mengatakannya. Tangannya terlihat mengepal dengan wajah serius memandangku, aku terhanyut dan tak mampu mengatakan apapun. _

_"Chika-nee!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan keras-aku bersiap mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengar nama oranglain yang dia suka tapi.._

_"A-aku.. Aku menyukaimu!" _

_Aku memandangnya tak percaya, aku terdiam memproses hal yang baru saja dia katakan. Seperti lagu yang kusuka, ucapannya barusan seperti terus-terusan terngiang di kepalaku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas bersamaan dengan wajah Naru-chan yang ikutan merona malu._

_"Kejadian 8 tahun lalu aku tidak bohong mengenai perasaanku, saat itu aku memang anak kecil. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.. karena itu aku tidak masalah jika harus merahasiakan hubungan kita, jadi berkencanlah denganku.." _

_Benarkah? A-apa aku bermimpi? habisnya dia tidak terlihat memikirkannya sama sekali. Perasaan aneh berkecamuk dalam benakku seketika membuat bibirku terangkat ke atas._

_"Ahahahaha! Naru-chan itu lucu sekali.." aku tertawa sambil memegangi perutku, Naru-chan terlihat terkejut dengan memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya._

_"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?"_

_"Habis mana mungkin kau suka wanita tua ini~ ah mou~ kita tidak bisa berkencan.."_

_Hah.. aku tidak menyangkanya, tapi Naru-chan suka mengerjaiku waktu kecil. Jika ini tipuan, aku tidak ingin kecewa dengan itu._

_Aku terkejut ketika dia langsung memegang kedua pundakku dan menarikku untuk melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Aku menatap matanya yang terlihat serius ketika dia menatapku dalam. Aku dibuat tak berdaya olehnya._

_"Chika-nee! Aku serius..!" dia memandangku dengan ekspresi yang terlihat tidak bercanda, sepertinya wajah kami menjadi memerah satu sama lain._

_Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, a-apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? A-aku juga menyukainya, ketika bibirku mulai terbuka untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menerimanya-_

_"Tadaima.." dari arah pintu masuk terlihat orang beramai-ramai datang, kami memandang ke arah suara itu berasal._

_Aku langsung melepas cengkraman Naru-chan pada pundakku dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan, aku berhenti sesaat sebelumnya untuk bicara, "Kita bicarakan ini nanti.." aku meninggalkannya yang terlihat terdiam di sana, mengatakannya saat banyak orang seperti sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat._

_"Chika, kenapa berdiri di situ? Cepat, bantu Okaa-san membawa cucian ini.." Ibuku mulai bertitah tentangku._

_"Uh.. um!"_

_"Wajahmu merah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" _

_"A-aku baik-baik saja..!" Aku langsung membawa cucian itu dan berlari ke dalam._

_"Anak itu kenapa ya?" Ibuku bertanya._

_"Ahaha~ anak muda~" entah apa yang Shima-nee maksud._

_**-Flashback mode off-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_WARNING! _**

**_( SETELAH INI BERISI KONTEN 18+, BACK JIKA TAK SUKA)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini entah bagaimana kami mulai berpacaran. Ini sudah hari ke enam liburan musim panas Naru-_chan_ sejak dia datang. Hari itu kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami, tapi mendengar ceramah dari Mito-_nee_ sepertinya semua orang sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi, baiknya mereka semua terlihat tidak terlalu mempersalahkan hal itu. Itu bagus, sehingga kami bisa berkencan tanpa harus bersembunyi.

Naru-_chan_ tidak memiliki waktu yang lama di sini, jadi kami melakukan apa yang kami inginkan. Dan hari ini, orangtua kami pergi untuk memancing di laut. Meskipun di rumah ada Shima-_nee_ dan Mito-_nee_, juga anak tetangga yang mampir untuk bermain. Aku dan Naru-_chan_ melakukan hubungan seks.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika bibir kami sudah saling menempel dan melumat satu sama lain, kami bersilat lidah ketika Naru-_chan_ mulai bermain dengan dadaku. Naru-_chan_ memojokkanku pada tembok dimana ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang sudah tak terpakai. Saat aku sedang menaruh barang bekas di gudang, ternyata Naru-_chan_ mengikutiku lalu tiba-tiba menarikku pada bagian dalam gudang. Dimana kami terhalangi oleh rak-rak untuk menyimpan barang.

Tangan Naru-_chan_ mulai menurunkan tali _mini dress_ pada pundakku sehingga dada telanjangku langsung terlihat olehnya, dia menatapnya beberapa saat hingga membuatku malu ditatap seperti itu. Wajahnya terlihat kagum entah karena apa, kenapa dia harus sekagum itu padahal sudah sering melihatnya. Kemudian dia menyentuh kedua buah dadaku, memerasnya dengan gerakan berputar.

"Ternyata benar dada Chika-_nee_ menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya.." jelasnya yang langsung membuatku salah tingkah.

"_Ba-baka_! Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu..!" Ucapku mengomel kecil karena komentarnya mengenai dadaku, mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa menahan pertumbuhan tubuhku, aku bahkan tidak berharap dadaku jadi besar.

"Meskipun begitu, aku juga menyukainya.." dia mengatakannya lalu menyandarkan wajahnya di tengah dadaku sambil tetap meremasnya, "..Ini sangat lembut dan hangat seperti mochi baru matang..! _Maji-sukiii_..!" aku merona malu setelah mendengar pengandaian yang dikatakannya dengan sangat bersemangat.

"_Ko-kora_!"

"Ah, benar juga.. aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk sekarang.." dia melepaskan genggaman pada dadaku, lalu mengambil sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya.

Kemudian dia memperlihat benda yang terlihat seperti kelereng memanjang di depanku, aku sedikit bingung dengan benda aneh yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku menatap Naru-_chan_ lalu mempertanyakan benda apa itu.

"Naru-_chan_, itu apa?"

Wajah Naru-_chan_ terlihat berubah sendu lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menangis terharu, "_Yokatta_~ Chika-_nee_ masih polos hingga sekarang.. aku sempat khawatir sebelumnya.." jelas Naru-_chan_ yang entah mengapa seperti mengejekku, aku langsung tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Kau jadi lebih sombong sekarang ya..? Cepat, beritahu aku.." Sindirku padanya yang tertawa sebelum menjelaskan benda itu.

"Ini mainan seks, aku selalu penasaran bagaimana untuk menggunakannya.." jelasnya yang melihat benda itu dengan kagum, aku langsung salah tingkah setelah mengerti bahwa benda itu adalah mainan seks.

Tiba-tiba aku langsung teringat film luar negeri yang kutonton memperlihat adegan _BDSM_ pada kekasihnya meskipun tidak terlalu diperlihatkan dengan jelas, itu tetap saja membuatku ngeri. Dan sekarang Naru-_chan_ ingin melakukan hal yang sama. I-ini terlalu cepat untukku..!

"Naru-_chan ecchi_~!" Teriakku padanya yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Eh?! Tentu saja, aku kan laki-laki..!" Aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa itu benar.

Aku kembali melirik benda itu, "Na-naru-_chan_, kau dapat benda itu darimana..?" Aku bertanya padanya yang menunjukkan benda itu tepat di depan wajahku.

"Oh ini? Aku membelinya secara _online_ lusa lalu, aku terkejut karena cepat sekali sampainya.." jelas Naru-chan yang membuatku tercengang.

"Ka-kau ingin memakainya padaku?" Tanyaku lagi yang membuatnya menatapku dengan serius dan kemudian mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel di tembok.

"Tentu saja, selama ini Chika-_nee_ yang selalu membuatku merasakan kenikmatan.. Ketika memikirkan itu, aku juga ingin membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang sama juga.. Karena itu, aku membeli benda ini agar membuatmu bahagia..!" Lanjut Naru-_chan_ yang membuatku tidak menyangka bahwa dia sampai memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari tatapannya karena malu juga bingung, "Ah, _gomen_.. apa ini mengganggumu?" Sekarang dia terlihat kecewa dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku langsung menggeleng setelahnya, "Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu, hanya saja rasanya memalukan ketika melakukannya dengan benda asing, dan lagi kita melakukannya di gudang.." jelasku kembali menatapnya meskipun merasa malu mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Percaya padaku, benda ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih nikmat dari biasanya.." jelasnya menepuk pundakku lalu kembali menunjukkan benda itu padaku.

_Dia sangat yakin..! Entah mengapa dari wajahnya, aku merasa dia hanya ingin coba-coba saja.._

Kemudian dia mulai bersimpuh ke bawah, tangannya masuk ke dalam_ mini dress_ bagian bawahku, aku dapat merasakan dia menurunkan celana dalam yang kukenakan hingga mata kaki untuk melepaskannya, lalu langsung menggantungnya di rak sebelah kami. Naru-_chan_ mengangkat kaki sebelah kiriku lalu meletakkannya di pundaknya sehingga kemaluanku sedikit terbuka.

"_Sugoi_~ di sini kau sudah sangat basah, Chika-_nee_.." pujinya yang membuatku malu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kita melakukannya di gudang..?" Tanyaku pada Naru-_chan_ yang fokus melihat pada kemaluanku.

"Karena di penginapan ada Shima-_nee_ dan Mito-_nee_, lalu anak-anak tidak akan ada yang datang kemari.. apa gudang kurang nyaman untukmu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Tidak, ini sangat menakutkan ketika mencoba melakukannya di luar penginapan.." jawabku jujur yang membuat Naru-_chan_ tersenyum.

"Kita pacaran, 'kan? Jika ada yang melihat kurasa mereka akan mengerti.." lanjutnya dengan aura_ blink-blink._

_Iya, mengerti untuk menganggap kita pasangan mesum~ huhu~_

Naru-_chan_ menggunakan jarinya untuk melebarkan akses pada lubang vaginaku, aku tak berani menatap ke bawah ketika benda itu mulai mendekat. Aku menutup mataku dan menggigit bibir bawahku ketika ujung benda itu mulai dimasukan ke dalam vaginaku.

"Hyah~!" Aku meracau ketika perlahan benda itu masuk, benda bulat seperti kelereng itu terasa mulai memenuhi bagian bawahku ketika Naru-_chan_ memasukannya satu persatu.

"Kita tidak pernah mencoba mainan seks sebelumnya, apa ini nikmat untukmu?" Tanya Naru-_chan_ yang kemudian memasukan benda itu dengan lebih keras.

"Ah..! Jangan.. terlalu kuat.. hyah~" aku menyender pada tembok di belakangku, benda itu terasa bergerak di dalam seperti menyerap tenagaku.

Naru-_chan_ berhenti memasukan benda itu ketika tinggal satu kelereng yang terlihat, "Ah, Chika-_nee_ apa puting dadamu mengeras?" salah satu tangannya tiba-tiba memainkan puting dadaku yang sudah mengeras dengan jarinya, dia memencetnya seperti tombol.

"Ahn~" aku kembali meracau ketika dia mulai mencubit puting dadaku.

Tangan Naru-_chan_ yang satunya memegang kelereng itu entah untuk apa, "Chika-_nee_, kau sudah siap..? Aku akan menariknya.." jelas Naru-_chan_ yang membuatku terkejut ketika dia menarik benda itu dari vaginaku secara tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan putingku yang dicubitnya.

"Aaaahn!" Aku langsung berteriak ketika benda itu langsung dipaksa keluar sehingga menimbulkan getaran aneh pada vaginaku, aku bahkan tidak mengerti itu nikmat atau tidak, itu membuatku merasa aneh.

Aku langsung ambruk ke bawah ketika Naru-_chan_ mulai berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya, aku terengah dengan memegang vaginaku yang terasa aneh dengan benda tadi. Aku merasa vaginaku menjadi lebih basah dari sebelumnya.

Aku melihat Naru-_chan_ yang mulai menurunkan celana pendeknya hingga sebatas paha lalu dia membuka bungkus kecil yang terlihat seperti kontrasepsi. Aku melihatnya yang memakai benda itu untuk melapisi penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Aku memandang penis itu dengan senyuman ketika membayangkan hal mesum tentangnya, begitu tersadar dengan pemikiran itu aku langsung menggeleng.

"Chika-_nee_, kau masih ingin lanjut, 'bukan?" Tanya Naru-_chan_ yang terlihat sudah selesai memakai kontrasepsi pada penisnya.

"Mnn.. Tentu saja.."

Aku memegang ujung bawah_ mini dress_ yang kupakai lalu mengangkatnya sambil berdiri, aku membelakangi Naru-_chan_ aku bersandar pada tembok di depanku lalu menungging di hadapan Naru-_chan_ yang terlihat terteguk. Aku menggunakan salah satu tanganku untuk membuka lebar lubang vaginaku di hadapan Naru-_chan_.

Aku menatap ke belakang pada Naru-_chan_ dengan malu-malu, "Ayo lakukan.." ucapku padanya.

Dia melangkah mendekat padaku lalu mengarahkan penis besarnya itu pada lubang vaginaku yang terbuka untuknya, "..Aku akan masukan sekarang, Chika-_nee_.." ucapnya yang kemudian aku merasakan penisnya mulai merangsek masuk pada vaginaku.

"AAH..!" Aku langsung berteriak ketika Naru-_chan_ baru setengah memasukan batang penisnya, ini lebih besar dari biasanya, apa dia bersemangat setelah menggunakan mainan seks tadi?

"Maaf, Chika-_nee_.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naru-_chan_ dengan nada khawatir.

Aku tersenyum canggung menatap ke lantai yang berada di bawah, "A-aku.. mnn.. baik-baik saja, kurasa.. I-itu besar jadi pelan-pelan ya.." ungkapku pada Naru-_chan_ yang mulai memegang pinggangku.

"..Aku akan pelan-pelan.." ucap Naru-_chan_ ketika aku merasakan dia mulai mendorong pinggulnya secara perlahan, aku kembali menggigit bibirku dengan mata terpejam.

"Ung.. _gomen_, sedikit lagi.." jelas Naru-_chan_ yang tiba-tiba memegang lenganku.

Dia tiba-tiba langsung mendorong penisnya hingga seluruhnya telah berada di dalamku, aku terguncang hingga menabrak tembok di depanku.

"UAHN..!" aku langsung memekik ketika merasakan penisnya yang lebih besar itu masuk hingga rasanya mencapai ujung rahimku, kakiku hampir terpeleset jika Naru-_chan_ tidak menahan lenganku.

Aku kembali bersender di tembok menahan tubuhku, "mmnn.. su-sudah kubilang.. hmmn.. untuk pelan-pelan.. _Mou_.." dapat kurasakan penisnya yang memenuhi setiap tempat di dalamku.

_"Gomen naa,_ tapi pinggangku bergerak dengan sendirinya.." setelah mengucapkan itu Naru-_chan_ mengangkat kaki sebelah kananku lalu menahannya di atas dengan lengannya, sehingga aku berdiri hanya dengan satu kaki.

Kemudian dia bergerak _in-out_ dengan sangat cepat hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa berguncang, tanganku terangkat untuk berpegangan pada tembok agar tidak terjatuh. Aku hanya mendesah dengan pergerakkannya yang sangat tidak sabaran. Hal ini membuat dadaku bergoyang-goyang, aku merasa Naru-_chan_ terus-terus melihatnya dengan tersenyum nakal.

"Aku selalu tak bisa menahannya, berada di dalam Chika-_nee_ terasa enak.. uh..!" Dia mulai mencodongkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku.

Tangan yang satunya mulai merangsek pada dadaku dan meremasnya dengan puting dadaku yang dia apit dengan kedua jarinya, aku semakin mendesah kencang atas perlakuannya.

"Ahn~! Ah.. mnmm.. ah.. ah uh..!"

"Bau Chika-_nee_ juga manis sekali.. kau terlihat menggiurkan.." jelas Naru-_chan_ yang menjilat ketiakku yang terbuka.

"Aaah..! Kau lagi-lagi menjilatnya.. ahn~ sudah kubilang.. mnmnm.. kalau itu kotor.. ah~" Naru-_chan_ tetap menjilatnya seperti menikmati bagian itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti lalu perlahan menurunkan kakiku dari lengannya hingga kembali menapak di lantai, "Chika-_nee_, apa kau masih kuat..?"

Aku melirik ke belakang ketika dia bertanya, "Eh..? Kenapa?" Tanyaku padanya yang memutar tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari vaginaku.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya sembari meremas bongkahan pantatku, "aku selalu penasaran untuk mencobanya.." jelasnya yang menekan lubang bagian belakangku sehingga membuatku memeluknya karena melemas, "..sepertinya ini sudah licin berkat cairan dari vaginamu tadi.." lanjutnya ketika aku merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang pada bagian belakangku.

"Eh..? Tunggu, ada sesuatu masuk melalui pantatku.." aku terkejut ketika benda itu terasa sama seperti kelereng tadi, "Naru-AH..!" perkataanku terhenti ketika benda itu langsung melesak ke dalam hingga menyisakan satu kelereng di luar.

Tubuhku langsung menegang hingga mencengkram kaos yang Naru-_chan_ kenakan dengan sangat kuat, "_Sugoi_..! Chika-_nee_, tubuhmu langsung melengking.." ungkapnya dengan nada ceria dan membuatku merasa dipermalukan atas perbuatannya.

"_Ko-kora_! Naru_-chan ecchi_~! Aku tidak menginginkan ini..!" Omelku padanya karena ini memalukan.

Wajahnya Naru-_chan_ kembali menatapku dengan serius, "Tenang Chika-_nee_, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku.. apa kau tahu, apa yang membuat mainan seks terasa nikmat?" Tanyanya yang membuatku menggeleng.

"Tidak.. itu terasa aneh..Ahn~!" Tiba-tiba Naru-_chan_ mengangkat kedua kakiku hingga aku langsung memeluknya karena takut terjatuh, dia mengangkat tubuhku dengan memeluk pinggangku hingga aku terangkat di dalam gendongannya.

Dia bahkan melakukannya dengan posisi seperti ini. anak kecil yang dulu terlihat cengeng dan manis seperti malaikat, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi iblis kecil mesum. Aku seperti melihat dua tanduk iblis ketika dia menatapku dengan menyeringai mesum. Mataku melebar ketika dia menekan satu kelereng itu yang sudah memenuhi lubang bagian belakangku hingga benda itu mengetat di dalam.

"Ahn..!" Aku hanya berteriak dengan hal tersebut.

"Itu terasa nikmat ketika benda itu bergerak di dalam.." jelasnya kemudian langsung bergerak _in-out_, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan mendesah semakin kencang hingga pikiranku menjadi kosong.

Naru-_chan_ mengguncangku cukup kencang, aku merasakan benda seperti kelereng itu bergerak-gerak di dalam bagian belakangku. Rasanya sangat sesak dimasukan benda asing pada kedua lubangku. Aku tidak habis pikir bahwa hal ini memberikan kenikmatan. Tapi guncangannya membuatku semakin terangsang meskipun rasanya sangat aneh. Aku merasa seperti dihujam oleh dua orang Naru-_chan_. Tidak, pikiranku mulai menjadi aneh.

"Wogh! Chika-_nee_, di dalam terasa berkedut terus-menerus.. agh~" Naru-_chan_ mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuatku kewalahan, "..Rasanya seperti listrik yang menyetrum penisku..!" Lanjutnya memojokkanku di tembok.

Aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain ejakulasi yang akan datang untuk memberikan kenikmatan, aku mulai berpikiran mesum sekarang membayangkan sedang disetubuhi oleh dua orang Naru-_chan_. Tidak, ini terasa nikmat ketika benda itu bergerak oleh guncangan Naru-_chan_.

"Ah.. ahn.. ah~ ah~ aku akan datang..! Naru-_chan_, Chika-_nee_ akan keluar..! Uh! Ah! Ah!" Aku menatap wajah Naru-_chan_ yang juga menatapku dengan peluh yang membasahinya.

"Agh..! Aku juga..! Uh~ ah! Aku akan datang, Chika-_nee_... mmnnmm.." aku langsung mencium bibirnya dan memasukan lidahku pada rongga mulut Naru-_chan_ yang terbuka, kami berpagutan sambil Naru-_chan_ yang mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aku keluar, Chika-_nee_..! Aaaakh..!"

"Aaaaaaahn! Naru-_chanmnn_..!"

Dalam sekali hentakan Naru-_chan_, aku dapat merasakan cairan yang keluar melalui penisnya yang memenuhi kontrasepsi yang dia gunakan. Dia menurunkan kakiku yang diangkatnya hingga kembali menapak di lantai. Kami terengah bersama dengan saling berpelukan, Naru-_chan_ melepaskan penisnya dari lubang vaginaku yang menunjukkan kontrasepsi yang sudah terisi oleh cairan spermanya.

"Chika-_nee_, kau masih bisa berjalan kan? Mau pindah ke kamar saja..?" Naru-_chan_ menatapku khawatir ketika aku hanya berdiri terdiam dengan terengah.

Naru-_chan_ melepas benda itu dari penisnya lalu dia mulai mencoba memakai celananya kembali, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah berlari menuju gudang.

"Naruto-_niichan_, _mikke_..!" Ucapnya dengan suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba muncul memergoki kami, Naru-_chan_ yang panik langsung mengangkat celananya ke atas sedangkan aku langsung membelakangi mereka karena setengah telanjang dengan _mini dress_ yang berantakan.

"Ko-konohamaru..?! Kenapa kemari?" Naru-_chan_ kemudian berdiri seperti menghalangiku agar tidak terlihat oleh bocah SD berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Aku mencari Naruto-_niichan_~ Kau tiba-tiba menghilang saat makan cemilan tadi, _kore_! Padahal kau berjanji setelah makan cemilan akan bermain _baseball_ denganku dan lainnya~" jelas Konohamaru merengek pada Naru-_chan_ dengan memperlihatkan tongkat _baseball_nya, aku cepat-cepat langsung menarik ke atas tali _mini dress_ pada pundakku lalu merapikannya, aku juga mengambil celana dalamku yang di gantung pada rak.

"Be-benarkah? Ah _gomen_, _Niichan_ lupa ahaha!" Jelas Naru-_chan_ sedang mengulur waktu, _aku_ berjongkok untuk memudahkanku memakai celana dalam agar tak terlihat.

"Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di gudang-_kore_?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah polos pada Naru-_chan_ yang terdiam sejenak lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengalihkan matanya dari Konohamaru.

"Ti-tidak ada.. tidak ada apa-apa kok.." jelas Naru-_chan_ yang kelihatan sekali bohongnya.

Konohamaru menunjuk Naru-_chan_ dengan pandangan tak yakin, "Bohong! Naruto-_niichan_ pasti bohong.. Tadi aku dengar sendiri Chika-_neechan_ berteriak keras seperti ketakutan-_kore_" Jelas Konohamaru yang membuat Naru-_chan _tersentak, aku juga ikut tersentak lalu berhenti saat menarik celana dalam yang baru sampai paha.

Aku menutupi celana dalamku dengan rok lalu memutar tubuhku ke depan pada Konohamaru, "Ki-kita sedang main petak umpet, Konohamaru-_kun_.." jelasku yang kemudian berdiri dari posisi jongkok dengan cepat aku langsung menarik celana dalamku ke atas.

"Benar, kami sedang bermain petak umpet tadi!" Tambah Naru-_chan_ yang membuat Konohamaru cemberut terlihat ngambek pada Naru-_chan_ yang tidak mengajaknya.

"Naruto-_niichan_, sebelum bermain dengan orang lain harusnya kau tepati janjimu dulu padaku-_kore_~!" Aku hanya tertawa mendengar rengekannya.

"_Maa_.. _maa_.. kita bisa bermain lain kali-" tiba-tiba tangan Naru-_chan_ langsung ditarik oleh Konohamaru untuk keluar gudang.

"Tidak, pokoknya kau harus bermain denganku sekarang..!" Teriak Konohamaru yang terus memaksa Naru-_chan_.

"O-oy..!" Naru-_chan_ terlihat masih menahan diri, dia menatapku dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, "Tidak apa-apa, kau pergi bermain dengan anak-anak saja.. aku akan kembali ke rumah lebih dulu.." jelasku.

"Eh? Tapi.." Naru-_chan_ terlihat ragu.

"Sudahlah Naruto-_niichan_, Chika-_neechan_ bilang tak apa, 'bukan?!" Konohamaru masih menarik-narik lengan Naru-_chan_.

Naru-_chan_ berubah tersenyum padaku, "Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali.." jelasnya yang kemudian berlalu pergi bersama Konohamaru meninggalkanku di dalam gudang sendirian.

Aku melambai padanya dengan senyuman tapi meskipun aku bilang begitu, aku menggerakkan kakiku tak nyaman. Aku masih merasakan mainan seks itu di dalam lubang bagian belakangku. Rasanya bergerak sedikit benda itu seakan bergetar. Seharusnya aku minta Naru-_chan_ melepaskan benda ini dulu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

_**Eeee.. TBC? :v**_

_**Yak, kembali lagi dalam ff lemon Erocc yang laknat.. semoga ff ini membantu anda mencari inspirasi..**_

_**Sekalian hujat Erocc di kolom review dengan kata-kata bijak ya~ biar semangat.. xD**_

_**Jangan lupa fav dan follownya, ehe~**_

_**Untuk request fict dgn chara atau crossover fandom lain, mungkin Erocc bakal lama.. tapi tunggu saja, nanti juga ad ff baru..**_

_**Udah buat kok tpi erocc mendadak buntu gitu khayalannya wwokkwowkk~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Judul : Isshouni Abimashou**_

_**Chapter : 4**_

_**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Milf, mature, AU dan OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Sakurako kimino**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Lovelive sunshine**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Chika**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Wkwkwk**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**Langsung adegan 18+, back jika tak suka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto pov***_

Aku kembali ke penginapan begitu langit sudah berubah senja, bermain dengan anak-anak yang enerjik itu sangat melelahkan. Padahal saat masih balita dulu Konohamaru sangat lucu. Aku melihat Shiitake yang menggonggong senang melihat aku yang kembali sembari berlari memutariku. Aku hanya tertawa dengan tingkah anjing tua itu.

Aku masuk ke dalam penginapan dan melihat Shima-_nee_ dengan bayi di gendongan punggungnya yang muncul di balik ruang dapur. Dia tersenyum padaku yang sedang duduk di depan pintu sambil mengelus Shiitake.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah kembali? Sebentar lagi makan malamnya akan siap.."

"Oh benarkah? _Tou-chan_ dan _ojisan_, pasti dapat banyak ikan ya.." jelasku yang bangkit lalu masuk ke dalam, aku mengibaskan kaosku karena gerah, "..Sepertinya aku akan mandi dulu, aku sangat berkeringat.." jelasku yang ingin masuk ke dalam kamar penginapanku untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

Aku mengambil pakaianku lalu pergi menuju ruang pemandian. Di sana aku memasuki ruangan dimana berdiri rak dengan keranjang di dalamnya untuk menyimpan baju kotor dan baju ganti. Ketika aku mulai untuk membuka bajuku, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang ganti.

"Naru-_chan_.." aku seperti mendengar suara Chika-_nee_ memanggilku, aku terkejut begitu merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhku dari belakang.

Wajahku memerah begitu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chika-_nee_ yang menatapku dengan wajah meronanya, "C-Chika-_nee_?!"

Aku berbalik padanya ketika dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya, aku terkejut ketika dia menaikkan rok dari minidressnya sehingga aku melihat dia tidak memakai apapun di baliknya. Aku langsung panik berharap tidak ada orang yang datang kemari.

Kakinya terlihat bergerak tak nyaman, "Naru-_chan_.. uh.. Saat ini, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.. uumm.. Benda itu terus bergerak di dalam tubuhku.." jelasnya dengan terengah-engah, dari wajahnya dia terlihat sangat tidak berdaya.

Hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia belum melepaskan _vibrator_ yang kita pakai tadi, "K-kau masih memakainya?!"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, "..A-aku tidak tahu, bagaimana cara melepaskannya.." jawabnya yang membuatku tercengang, Chika-_nee_ kau memang wanita polos.

Dia bilang akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruhku pergi. Jadi aku pikir dia bisa melepaskannya sendiri. Aku menatapnya yang masih berdiri di depanku, aku menggaruk kepalaku karena ini menjadi situasi yang aneh.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dulu sebelumnya.." jelasku padanya.

"..maaf, tapi saat itu ada Konohamaru.. aku tidak bisa bilang.." jelasnya yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba berbaliklah.. aku akan melepaskannya.." ucapku memberi intruksi padanya.

Dia berpegangan pada rak lalu menungging menunjukkan bokongnya padaku, aku menelan ludah ketika melihat pemandangan _sexy_ di depanku ini. Tapi, aku mencoba menahan diriku. Jelas di sana terlihat _vibrator_ yang ujungnya sedikit terlihat. Aku memegang bongkahan bokong Chika-_nee_ untuk menahannya.

Aku mengambil ujung benda itu lalu mulai menariknya perlahan, Chika-_nee_ entah mengapa mulai menegangkan tubuhnya. Ketika satu bulatan itu sudah keluar aku langsung memegangnya.

"Chika-_nee_, aku akan menariknya lho.." jelasku sebelum menarik benda itu dan mendapatkan anggukan darinya.

Aku langsung menarik benda itu keluar bersamaan dengan Chika-_nee_ yang mengeluarkan desahan kencang, "AAAHN..!" setelah benda itu lepas aku melihat lubang belakang Chika-_nee_ yang bergerak kembang kempis, oh sial itu benar-benar terlihat sangat mesum.

Aku merasa adik kecilku di bawah mulai terbangun. Chika-_nee_ terlihat masih terengah-engah lalu menatapku yang berada di belakangnya. Wajahnya menatapku dengan sangat intens. Chika-_nee_ mulai mendekat padaku lalu memelukku dengan cukup keras hingga aku terjatuh dan terbaring di lantai. Aku bisa merasakan dia menjilati dadaku sehingga membuatku merinding.

"Maaf, Naru-_chan_.. hah.. tubuhku terasa panas, aku... mnn.. aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.." dia tersenyum padaku dengan pandangan yang aneh, "..ehehe~ ayo, lakukan hal yang nakal..!"

Mendengarnya yang menggodaku itu membuatku senang sih, tapi..

Tunggu-tunggu, jika kita melakukannya di sini. Ini akan sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana jika ada pelanggan yang akan datang?!

"..C-Chika-_nee_?! Mmnn-!" Aku terkejut ketika bongkahan bokong _sexy_ Chika-nee menduduki kepalaku, aku merasa bibirku menempel pada liang senggamanya.

"Uh.. hya~ itu terasa enak.. mnn.." aku malah mendengarnya yang meracau tentang bagaimana nikmat yang dia rasakan, bernafas tepat di bagian sensitifnya membuatku dapat mencium bau yang luar biasa.

Bau ini, aroma dari tubuh manis Chika-_nee_ bercampur dengan cairan cintanya. Aku mulai memegang bokongnya lalu menjilat kemaluan yang membuatnya meracau lebih keras, Chika-_nee_ juga sudah menurunkan celanaku dengan tangannya yang mengocok batang kemaluanku dengan gerakan yang cukup kencang.

Kepalaku terasa jadi pusing. Bau dari kemaluannya membuat insting liarku tak terkendali. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa nikmat seperti ini kesenangan atau kesakitan.

"Aahn! Aku keluar..! Naru-_chan_~ Aku keluaaaar..!" Dengan tanda dari desahan Chika-_nee_, benar saja cairan manis itu keluar dari kemaluannya yang membuatku dengan senang hati menelannya, bersamaan dengan itu aku juga mencapai puncakku ketika kemaluanku mengeluarkan cairan sperma.

"Luar biasa.. hah.. hah.." jelas Chika-_nee_ yang terlihat bahagia ketika mencapai puncaknya, cuma perasaanku saja atau memang semakin lama Chika-_nee_ semakin mesum.

Dia mulai menarik kemaluannya yang basah dari mulutku sehingga terlihat cairan salivaku yang yang menjadi benang tipis hingga putus. Chika-_nee_ memandangku dengan senyuman nakalnya dengan wajah memerah. Dia benar-benar sudah menjadi wanita mesum sekarang. Padahal biasanya dia _tsundere_. Sepertinya _vibrator_ itu sudah membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Chika-_nee_.. biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar.. hah..hah.." entah bagaimana hal ini langsung membuatku lelah.

"Tidak mau~" jelasnya yang membuatku terkejut lalu dia melirik pada batang kemaluanku yang masih berdiri tegak, "..soalnya _Ochinpo_ terlihat belum puas.." jawabnya dengan pandangan malu-malu, dia kembali merangkak mendekatiku.

Aku terbangun mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, pandangan kami bertemu dengan pandangan yang cukup dekat. Mataku beralih pada _oppai_ besarnya di balik _minidress_ itu. Chika-_nee_ bersikap menjadi wanita yang agresif, entah ini keberuntungan yang terasa aneh. Dia mulai kembali mengocok batang kemaluanku lagi dengan tangan lembutnya. Bibir basahnya mengemut leherku sembari melakukannya.

Aku memegang pundaknya lalu mendorongnya untuk menjauh, "C-Chika-_nee_! Kurasa sebaiknya kita mandi terlebih dahulu.." aku mulai menjelaskannya yang mendapat wajahnya menatapku penuh pertanyaan.

"Maksudku..! Kalau mau, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama..?" Jelasku yang mendapati wajah memerahnya yang malu-malu kemudian aku mendapati dirinya mengangguk.

Kami kembali mulai berdiri, aku membuka bajuku dengan tergesah-gesah setelah kejadian luar biasa tadi. Aku melihat kesampingku ketika Chika-_nee_ mulai menarik ke atas _minidress_nya, aku melihat dadanya yang bergoyang ketika bajunya berhasil lepas. Sudah lama, sejak kita mandi bersama. Terakhir kali kami mandi bersama saat usiaku 6 tahun. Tapi setelah hubungan kami sudah sejauh ini, tak ada artinya untuk merasa malu.

Aku kembali memandangnya yang sedang melipat bajunya pada keranjang, mataku tak bisa berhenti untuk memperhatikannya. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia cantik, tapi tetap saja aku merasa gugup di dekatnya. Terutama, ketika aku melihat dadanya dan bokongnya itu. Tubuhnya sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa, cewek seusiaku sih tidak ada yang semenarik ini. Ah sial, batang kemaluanku jadi lebih keras. Aku langsung menutupinya dengan handuk.

Aku berjalan ke pintu masuk pemandian, "Aku akan masuk duluan.."

"Ah, iya.." jelasnya yang sedang memegang handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sekarang kami di dalam pemandian, aku sedang membasuh tubuhku dengan air di depan barisan shower yang menyamping. Di sebelahku terdapat Chika-_nee_ yang sedang membasuh rambutnya setelah memakai shampo. Mataku beralih padanya, melihat air yang menyelusuri tubuhnya membuat pikiran kotorku kembali menghasut. Dilihat berapa kali pun Chika-_nee_ memang memiliki tubuh yang sangat _sexy_.

"..sudah lama ya, kita tidak mandi bersama.." jelasnya yang terlihat menunduk.

"Oh, iya.. dulu kita sering mandi bersama ya.." jelasku mengingat masalalu, masih terlintas di kepalaku ketika Chika-_nee_ mencuci rambutku.

"Kalau begitu, mau aku gosokkan punggungmu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku mengalihkan wajahku ke arah lain, kuharap dia tidak menyadari kegugupan yang kurasakan.

"Boleh, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu.."

Kemudian Chika-_nee_ terlihat meremas busa mandi yang sudah diberi sabun hingga mengeluarkan busa yang banyak. Memikirkan bahwa Chika-_nee_ akan membersihkan tubuhku terdengar aneh sekarang, tentu saja ini sangat berbeda saat kami masih kecil dulu. Saat masih kecil, bagiku mandi bersama itu seperti bermain air.

Sekarang sudah beda cerita, melihat wanita telanjang di sebelahku membuatku berpikir ingin menyentuhnya. Terutama sebelumnya dia membuatku jadi merasa nafsu. Chika-_nee_ yang ingin membersihkan tubuhku membuatku berpikir seandainya dia menggunakan tubuh_ sexy_nya itu untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Ah sial, aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya!

"Hm.. kurasa akan jauh lebih menarik jika Chika-_nee_ menggosok punggungku dengan tubuh sungguhan~" ucapku menggoda Chika-_nee_ yang nampak terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Maksudmu dengan tubuhku..?" Chika-_nee_ dengan wajah memerah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Iya.." jelasku yang membuatnya sedikit mundur.

"Naru-_chan ecchi_~"

"Tentu saja, itu kan insting kelakianku.." jelasku padanya yang terlihat tak bisa membalas, pandangannya beralih ke arah lain lalu melirik padaku dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan.."

"Baiklah, aku menunggu.."

Aku melihatnya yang mulai menggosok busa mandi itu pada tubuhnya hingga dilumuri oleh busa sabun, hal itu menyebabkan kulitnya terlihat mengkilap. Aku menelan ludahku melihatnya mulai bersiap mendekat padaku, aku berbalik membelakanginya lalu merasakan tangannya mulai memegang pundakku.

"..Aku akan mulai" jelasnya yang seketika aku merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel di punggungku, oh sensasi ini, aku yakin _oppai_ besarnya itu sedang menempel di sana.

"Whoa~~" aku menutup mataku ketika dia mulai menggesekkan tubuhnya pada punggungku.

"Apa ini enak..?" Tanyanya yang membuatku kehilangan akal untuk menjawab, terasa enak karena ini licin dan lembut ditambah tangannya bergerak mengelus dada dan perutku.

"Iya, itu enak.. Kau menggosok semuanya.." jelasku ketika Chika-_nee_ berhenti lalu memeluk tubuhku.

"Kau tahu..? Saat aku membersihkanmu seperti ini, aku ingat dulu kau sering memintaku untuk menyabunimu.."

"Ouh benar, itu pernah terjadi.."

"Dulu tubuhmu sangat kecil dan kurus.." jelasnya yang kembali menggesekkan tubuhnya, "..Tapi sekarang saat aku menggosok punggung dan lenganmu, aku merasakan otot pada tubuhmu.. aku menyadari tubuh kita sudah sangat berbeda, kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh besar.." mendengarnya membuatku terharu, entah bagaimana aku jadi merindukan sosok Chika-_nee_ di masalalu.

Aku kembali merasakan dadanya yang menekan punggungku, "Chika-_nee_, sebenarnya tubuhmu juga sudah tumbuh besar.." jelasku yang menoleh ke belakang padanya lalu menatap pada dadanya, "..khususnya pada bagian tertentu, hehe.." aku tersenyum mesum melihat dua gunung kembar di depanku, Chika-_nee_ langsung menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya.

Wajahnya menatapku tajam dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sikap _tsundere_nya juga menjadi _point plus_. Sebenarnya batang kemaluanku dari tadi sudah berdiri tegak. Chika-_nee_ tampak tersenyum melihatnya, dia kembali mendekat dari belakangku. Kedua tangannya mulai menggosok batang kemaluanku dengan perlahan.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya membersihkan yang satu ini.." jelasnya yang mengocok batang kemaluanku dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengelus dada bidangku.

"Baiklah, tolong bersihkan dengan benar ya.."

"Apa hanya menggunakan tangan terasa kurang enak..?"

"Tidak juga, ini terasa enak.."

Justru hal ini membuat pikiranku jadi kosong. Tangan lembutnya bergerak mengocok batang kemaluanku, tangannya yang lain memainkan dada bidangku, dan dada besarnya itu bergesekan dengan lenganku. Lelaki manapun yang merasakan godaan ini tentu saja akan bilang enak.

"Bagian atas dan bawah tubuhmu, keduanya terasa enak?"

"Saking enaknya, sulit untuk dijelaskan.."

"_Ufufu_~ itu bagus!"

Aku memandang wajahnya yang berada di samping wajahku, "Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya aku yang membersihkan Chika-_nee_.."

"Oh benarkah? Terima kasih.."

"Kalau begitu.." aku menepuk pahaku, "..duduklah di sini" jelasku yang mendapat wajah meronanya.

"Umm.. baiklah"

Chika-_nee_ kemudian bersiap menurunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku, kakinya terbuka lebar di hadapanku. Aku memegang pahanya dan mengelusnya lembut. Kami saling berpandangan dengan wajah memerah. Dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku.

"Seperti ini?"

"Iya, baiklah sekarang aku akan membersihkan _oppai_mu.." aku langsung menangkup dua buah dadanya dengan tanganku, lalu meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Ah.. mnn..mmnnn~" Chika-_nee_ mulai mendesah dengan nikmat.

Oh, ini bahaya. Bentuknya besar dan bulat sempurna, karena sabun membuatnya licin ketika kusentuh. Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku hanya ingin menyentuh buntalan daging kenyal ini.

"Ah~ mmn.. caramu membersihkan.. mnn.. sangat mesum..ah~" racaunya.

"Kau juga, dari tadi kau meremas _Ochinchin_ku dengan mesum.. agh.." balasku yang melihat kedua tangan Chika-_nee_ meremas batang kemaluanku.

Aku mulai memainkan puting dada Chika-_nee_ dengan menjepitnya dengan jariku, "..Ah.. kelicinannya membuat sensasinya jadi berbeda.. mnn.. ah~" racaunya ketika kedua tanganku pindah untuk meremas bokongnya, aku memainkan lubang di bagian belakangnya hingga dia mendesah lebih keras.

"Chika-_nee_, aku akan keluar lho.." jelasku ketika merasa akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan pada batang kemaluanku yang terus diremas oleh tangannya.

Chika-_nee_ mempercepat pergerakan tangannya, "ehehe.. Jangan ditahan, kita di pemandian jadi keluarkan saja semuanya~"

"AGH..!" Aku ikut mendesah ketika spermaku langsung menyembur keluar mengenai dada dan perut Chika-_nee_, aku terkejut karena cairan itu lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Batang kemaluanku masih terlihat tegang dan keras, aku terengah setelah selesai mencapai puncak.

"Wah.. sangat banyak.." jelas Chika-_nee_ melihat cairan sperma itu melumer di tubuhnya.

"A-aku sendiri juga terkejut.."

Kemudian karena hal ini mengotori tubuh kami, akhirnya kami kembali membersihkan diri dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini terasa sangat enak.. berendam di kolam air panas, membuat letihku hilang.. pemandian keluarga Takami memang hebat~" jelasku yang menikmati berendam di kolam air panas, entah bagaimana aku merasa tenagaku terkuras banyak hari ini.

"Kau benar~" ucap Chika-_nee_ yang menurunkan tubuhnya di kolam hingga hanya menyisakan separuh wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri lalu duduk di pinggir kolam, "Naru-_chan_.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Apa _Ochinpo_mu masih tegak?"

Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan cukup dengan hal tadi.. tapi, melakukannya di pemandian itu agak.."

Tentu saja, melakukannya di pemandian penginapan sangat beresiko tinggi kau akan ketahuan oleh orang yang menginap. Aku tidak ingin menghadapi resiko besar itu, cukup ketauhan oleh anak kecil seperti Konohamaru tadi siang saja sudah merepotkan. Belum lagi, ceramah panjang Mito-_nee_ jika dia tahu itu. Semoga Konohamaru mengerti apa yang aku katakan untuk tak membicarakan hal yang dia dengar di gudang pada siapapun.

"Naru-_chan_, sebenarnya.." aku mendongak menatap Chika-_nee_ yang sudah merona, "..aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." jelasnya tangannya diapit oleh kedua pahanya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Chika-_nee_.."

"Melakukannya sambil mandi ternyata begitu menggairahkan, jadi aku pikir pasti hal ini terasa lebih nikmat.." jelasnya dengan wajah memerah, aku langsung berdiri di hadapannya yang menatapku.

"Kalau kau tidak apa dengan itu, mau melakukannya sekarang?" Chika-_nee_ terlihat menatap pada batang kemaluanku yang masih tegang.

Chika-_nee_ berdiri lalu berbalik, tangannya bertumpu di pinggir kolam lalu menungging menunjukkan bokongnya di hadapanku. Wajahnya yang malu-malu seperti biasa menatapku. Aku langsung mendekat padanya dengan menempatkan batang kemaluanku di liang senggamanya. Aku mulai mendorong perlahan sehingga aku merasakan liang senggamanya yang hangat mengelilingi kemaluanku.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak akan berhenti lho.." aku berbisik tepat di samping telinga Chika-_nee_.

"I-iya..mnn..lakukan saja sesukamu..Ah! Ah! Ahn~" ucapan Chika-_nee_ berubah menjadi desahan erotis ketika aku langsung bergerak_ in-out_ untuk memompa liang kenikmatannya.

Kecipak air terdengar ketika kami bergumul dalam persatuan tubuh, aku mendengar bagaimana desahannya yang erotis bergema di ruang pemandian terbuka ini. Melakukan seks di pemandian besar itu benar-benar tidak normal. Ini jelas hal yang memalukan. Perasaan bebas ini mengalir keluar dengan sendirinya, seakan hanya ada aku dan Chika-_nee_ di tempat ini.

Chika-_nee_ yang bertumpu di pinggir kolam menatapku dengan mata sayunya, "Benar, 'kan? Melakukannya saat mandi lebih menggairahkan? Ahn~ ah! Ah!"

"Kau tahu? Jika kita ketahuan Shima-_nee_, dia pasti marah besar.."

"Ahn! Ah.. mmn... itu akan jadi hal buruk.. Ahmn!"

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu melakukannya dengan cepat.." jelasku mempercepat pergerakanku menghujamnya, dada besarnya bergoyang mengikuti irama dengan gerakanku.

Aku langsung meremas dadanya lalu menariknya hingga berdiri, salah satu tangannya menyentuh kepalaku menarikku untuk mendekat pada wajahnya yang menoleh ke samping menghadapku. Aku mengikuti kemauannya untuk berciuman, kami berciuman hingga bersilat lidah. Aku meremas kuat salah satu dadanya dan tanganku yang satunya memeluk perutnya.

Chika-_nee_ melepaskan ciumannya lalu mendesah kencang ketika aku semakin keras menghujamnya, "Ah! Uh~ kau mencapai.. mnnn.. ujungnya.. Uahn!" Seperti ucapannya aku terus menghujamnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kyah! Hnn.. ah! Ah! Itu enak.. ah.. Naru-_chan_, setubuhi aku lebih kuat~ ahn!" Kata-kata kotornya bergema ke seluruh pemandian, mendengarnya membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Setiap kali aku menghujamnya lebih dalam, tubuh Chika-_nee_ langsung melengking dan liang senggamanya terasa berkedut seperti mencengkeram kencang kemaluanku yang tertancap di dalamnya. Hal ini berulang kali membuatku semakin terangsang. Mendorong dalam satu hentakan dengan kencang hingga aku berhasil mencapai _G-spot_nya.

"Chika-_nee_, kau suka itu kan?" Aku bertanya padanya yang melemas hingga kembali bertumpu di pinggiran kolam dengan tangannya.

"Ja-jangan di sana! Aku akan keluar..! Ah~ ah~" aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus mengguncangkan dengan kencang ketika aku juga merasa akan sampai puncaknya.

"Itu benar, aku juga hampir datang..!"

Chika-_nee_ mulai lemas dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada lantai di pinggir kolam dengan masih menungging, aku mencengkeram bongkahan bokongnya dengan tangan agar Chika-_nee_ tetap berada di posisi tersebut.

"Ahh.. ahn~ ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Tidak! Aku akan.. ah! AAAH..!" Aku merasakan cairan cinta Chika-_nee_ yang keluar lebih dulu, aku menghentakan lebih keras ketika merasa aku mencapai puncak juga.

"Agh..! Aku keluaaar..!" Aku langsung mengeluarkan batang kemaluanku dari liang senggama Chika-_nee_, lalu menyemburkan cairan spermaku hingga mengenai punggungnya.

"Hah.. hah.. ini luar biasa.." ucapku diakhir lalu menunduk dan memeluk Chika-_nee_ yang juga kelelahan.

"I-iya.. hah.. hah.."

"Oh sial, kita jadi harus membersihkan diri kita lagi.."

"Eh?"

.

.

Akhirnya kami selesai membersihkan diri dan kembali berendam di kolam, kali aku memeluk Chika-_nee_ yang duduk di depanku.

"Melakukannya di pemandian ternyata boleh juga, tapi kepalaku jadi pusing.."

Chika-_nee_ bersandar di dadaku, "Aku juga.. kita sudah terlalu lama berendam di air panas.."

"Kurasa kita harus keluar sekarang.." jelasku melihat Chika-_nee_ yang memainkan tanganku di genggamanya, "..Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, tidak.." dia kembali melihat tangaku, "..tanganmu lebih lebar dari tanganku, sebelumnya ini lebih kecil dariku.. tidak disangka, sekarang kita akhirnya memiliki hubungan seperti ini.." jelasnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Chika-_nee_, sebenarnya sejak aku mulai masuk kelas 4 SD aku sudah menyukaimu.. bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?!" Dia langsung merona malu dengan puncak rambutnya yang terlihat menciut.

~~_saat ini, Chika-nee sedang mengingat masalalunya ketika dia pertama kali melihat Naruto yang baru lahir lalu berpikir bahwa dia menyukai bayi itu yang tertawa ketika melihatnya. Dan dia tidak mungkin bilang menyukai Naruto sejak bayi, itu pasti terdengar aneh_~~

Wajahnya memerah, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

Minato Uzumaki yang sudah memakai handuk bersiap masuk ke dalam pemandian. Kepala keluarga Uzumaki ini berniat mandi bersama putranya setelah lelah memancing ikan di laut seharian, ketika membuka pintu pemandian tersebut dia terdiam. Kali ini harapannya untuk segera mandi langsung mendadak terhenti.

"Ah! Uh~ kau mencapai.. mnnn.. ujungnya.. Uahn!"

"Kyah! Hnn.. ah! Ah! Itu enak.. ah.. Naru-_chan_, setubuhi aku lebih kuat~ ahn!"

"Chika-_nee_, kau suka itu kan?"

Minato yang mendengar desahan dari anak dengan pacarnya yang sedang _skidipapap biskuit ahoy_ langsung menutup pintu pemandian dengan wajah tersenyum, namun menyiratkan akan kegundahan hati.

_Naruto...kenapa kau melakukannya di pemandian..?_ Minato menangis dalam hati.

Setelah ini, Minato akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Naruto diam-diam agar tahu tempat untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Buat pertanyaan dari fadjrinwira-san,**_

_**Setahu erocc di Jepang legal kontrasepsi darurat kayak obat gitu.. diminum sebelum 12 jam berhubungan.. (misal kondom bocor) coba anda, cari google.. keputusan Chika hamil apa nggaknya tergantung keputusan Erocc di akhir nanti ehehe..**_

_**Oh yeah, Erocc baru buat akun IG lho~ akhirnya Erocc punya IG, follow yeah akunnya sama kok "Erocchin23"**_

_**Di situ rencananya buat info erocc menulis dan berisi fanart ecchi yg erocc buat ehehe..**_

_**Intinya akun erocchin23 emang dibuat untuk ketidakfaedahan ini..**_

_**Btw, erocc mencoba mengubah diksi erocc dengan lebih sopan.. menurut readers gimana? Apa enakan diksi erocc yang sebelumnya, lebih to the point?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Judul : Ai Tegami_**

**_Chapter : 5_**

**_Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Milf, mature, AU dan OOC._**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Sakurako kimino_**

**_Crossover : Naruto x Lovelive sunshine_**

**_Pairing : Naruto x Chika_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_A/N :_**

**_Hmm..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_WARNING!_**

**_18+ story, rape, not children.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Naruto pov*_**

"Hahahaha..! Dasar bodoh.." aku tertawa ketika membaca _manga JUMP _bergenre komedi sambil tiduran di lantai ruangan bergaya tradisional jepang, terdapat meja kecil di tengah ruangan yang diatasnya terdapat buku-buku pelajaran dan buku catatanku, lebih tepatnya itu PR musim panasku yang belum diselesaikan.

Sebuah manga yang sedang kubaca tiba-tiba ditarik oleh tangan seseorang, aku melihat wajah cantiknya yang menatapku tajam. Tentu saja, wanita cantik di depanku adalah Chika-_nee_. Sudah 2 minggu aku menghabiskan waktu liburan di sini, juga sejak aku dan Chika-_nee_ mulai berkencan.

"_Kora_! Dari pada malas-malasan.. bukankah lebih baik menyelesaikan PRmu?" Jelasnya yang membuatku berguling hingga tengkurap.

"He~ aku malas~" ucapku tak peduli dengan PRku itu, soalnya belajar itu membosankan.

Sebenarnya saat ini, aku berada di kamar Chika-_nee_ untuk mengerjakan PR musim panasku, karena di bawah banyak pelanggan penginapan dari klub yang sepertinya mengadakan training camp. Di tambah anak tetangga yang juga datang bermain, tentu saja suara gaduh dari mereka membuatku tidak fokus.

Chika-_nee_ terlihat duduk di lantai dekat meja kecil sambil menggerutu, "Kau sudah kelas tiga, 'bukan? Kau harus lebih serius belajar.." jelasnya yang membuatku menoleh padanya, dan melihat rok pendek pada kakinya yang agak tersingkap sehingga aku melihat paha putih mulusnya yang menggiurkan.

Dia terlihat tenang mengupas jeruk di tangannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan.."

Belajar itu membosankan, tapi dia benar aku sudah kelas 3. Mau tidak mau, aku harus belajar biar lulus ujian.

"Ah _mou_.. kau ini susah dibilangi, padahal waktu kecil kau sangat lucu.." dia mulai memasukkan jeruk kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya, bibirnya juga terlihat menggiurkan.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain agar tidak segera menyerangnya, Chika-_nee_ memang cantik dan memiliki kaki ramping yang bagus sehingga beberapa kali aku membayangkan hal kotor tentang itu. Hebat sekali, setelah tidak bertemu dalam waktu lama, dia berubah menjadi lebih montok daripada sebelumnya. Apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan yang memang sudah ditakdirkan? Mungkin.

Aku beberapa kali melirik melihat paha putihnya yang terangkat sehingga aku melihat celana dalamnya yang bermotif belang putih-kuning. Aku menelan ludahku melihat pemandangan mesum itu. Tidak tahan dan merasa gemas dengan situasi ini, aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk di sampingnya yang sedang makan jeruk. Tanganku merambat pada pahanya lalu mengelusnya sedikit.

"Kyah~!" Dia nampak tersentak ketika aku menyentuhnya, dia langsung menepis tanganku dari sana lalu menutup pahanya yang tersingkap itu dengan rok bajunya.

Dia menatapku dengan tajam, "Itu geli..!"

"_Gomen_, tanganku bergerak sendiri.."

"Tidak ada tangan yang bergerak sendiri..!"

Tentu saja, itu mana mungkin. aku hanya asal bicara. Chika-_nee_ mulai terlihat malu-malu ditandai dengan wajah memerahnya yang manis. Oh sial, aku beneran ingin menyentuhnya sekarang!

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala kuningku. Aku mulai menunduk memperhatikan wajah Chika-_nee_ yang tidak mau menatapku. Aku tersenyum sebelum mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan darinya, tanganku kembali mengelus ke dalam roknya yang kembali tersingkap.

"Ah~ apa yang kau lakukan, Naru-_chan_..?!" Dia mulai salah tingkah, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menghentikan tanganku yang mengelus pahanya.

"Ini salah Chika-_nee_ karena terlihat begitu menggoda.." wajahnya langsung memerah lalu berpaling dariku, aku langsung mendorongnya hingga terbaring di lantai dengan kedua tanganku yang mengelus pahanya lalu merambat ke atas hingga salah satu tanganku menekan area kemaluannya yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam. Tangannya beberapa kali mendorong bahuku untuk menjauh tapi aku tidak mau kalah dan terus menggerakkan tanganku di sana.

"Chika-_nee_, jika aku menyelesaikan PRku dan belajar serius.. apa aku boleh minta hadiah dari Chika-_nee_?" Aku menekan jariku lebih kuat hingga membuatnya menggeliat, dia menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya agar tak keluar.

"Mmmn.. Ti-tidak, kau pasti ingin melakukan hal mesum, 'bukan?"

Aku terkesan, dia menebaknya dengan tepat.

Aku langsung menekan-nekan pinggangku pada Chika-_nee_ hingga adik kecilku yang mengeras menekan kemaluannya, "..Tapi, bukankah Chika-_nee_ juga menginginkannya?" Dia menatap pada kemaluan kami yang saling menekan, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah berkat hal ini.

Matanya melirik padaku, "Benar juga, meski masih muda.. Naru-_chan_ juga laki-laki ya.." tangan Chika-_nee_ turun lalu memegang kejantananku yang sudah sesak di dalam celana jeans yang aku kenakan.

"Ah.. jika kau menyentuhnya.."

Tangan lembut Chika-_nee_ menyentuhku, hanya dengan itu saja aku sudah mau keluar.

Aku buru-buru melepaskan diri darinya hingga dia berhenti melakukannya, dia kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia menatapku lalu berpindah pada bagian bawahku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya.." dia berucap dengan malu-malu.

"Eh? Benarkah?!"

"I-iya, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu dulu.." lanjutnya yang membuatku langsung duduk di meja memegang buku pelajaran dan membacanya.

Aku menunjukkan jempolku padanya lalu tersenyum setampan mungkin di hadapannya, "Aku akan pastikan menyelesainya dengan cepat..!" Jelasku yang menjadi semangat untuk belajar dan menyelesaikan PRku.

"Ka-kau langsung cepat bertindak jika soal ini.." aku mendengarnya yang bergumam sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dulu untuk bersih-bersih.." jelasnya yang berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menutup pintunya, Chika-_nee_ terkadang harus bekerja sebagai pengurus penginapan jadi kita tidak bisa sering bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah jam 3 sore sejak aku mengerjakan PRku, aku meremehkan PR ini ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Aku menggaruk kepalaku ketika mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Matematika yang sulit sekali kutemukan jawabannya hingga aku melewatkan pertanyaan itu. Aku kemudian kembali menulis jawabanku dengan pensil mekanik di buku catatan. Tapi, isi dari pensilnya ternyata sudah habis.

"Oh sial, aku ingin cepat menyelesaikannya.." aku kemudian mencari isi pensil di dalam tasku tapi ternyata tidak ada.

Aku kemudian bangun lalu melihat sekitar kamar Chika-_nee_ yang mungkin memiliki isi pensil. Aku berjalan ke meja belajarnya lalu mencari alat tulis di atas meja itu yang tidak kutemukan. Tidak ada di sini, dimana dia menaruh alat tulisnya. Aku akhirnya memutuskan membuka laci meja belajarnya yang berada diurutan paling bawah. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan apapun selain tumpukan amplop.

Aku merasa ada yang janggal dari tumpukan amplop itu yang tersemat nama dan alamat rumahku di Tokyo. Seingatku aku tidak pernah mendapatkan surat dari Chika-_nee_. Melihat benda itu, membuat rasa penasaranku membesar. Aku langsung mengambil surat yang terlihat sudah usang itu.

Aku mulai membuka salah satunya yang berisi kertas dengan sebuah tulisan. Aku membaca per bait demi bait kalimatnya. Aku terkejut bahwa di secarik kertas ini berisi perasaan Chika-_nee_. Dia berulang kali mengatakan sangat ingin bertemu denganku, kabarku bagaimana, atau pertanyaan mengenai kehidupanku di Tokyo. Kata-katanya sangat memalukan, jadi Chika-_nee_ menulis semua ini untukku.

Di lihat dari masing-masing surat, tanggalnya tersemat berbeda-beda dari setiap waktu. Dia menulis surat sebanyak ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengirimnya padaku? Membaca kalimat itu membuatku sadar bahwa Chika-_nee_ sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Terakhir aku membaca surat dengan amplop _pink_, dimana ketika aku membukanya itu menceritakan kepindahanku ke Tokyo. Di bagian terakhirnya tertulis sebuah kata yang membuat hatiku langsung bergetar.

_Sebenarnya Chika-nee selalu mencintaimu.. bukan sebagai adik, tapi laki-laki yang Chika-nee sukai.. _

Aku menutup mulutku ketika rasanya aku ingin berteriak betapa senangnya aku membaca surat cintanya. Ah sial, tingkahnya bikin aku makin cinta padanya.

**_Grek..!_**

Aku mendengar pintu kamar bergeser di belakangku.

"Naru-_chan_, aku membawa cemilan untukmu-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihatku duduk di bangku meja belajarnya dengan tumpukan surat di atas mejanya, ditambah laci mejanya yang terbuka.

Matanya berpindah pada secarik kertas di tanganku lalu seluruh wajahnya langsung memerah, dia meletakkan cemilan yang dia bawa di meja kecil lalu berjalan ke arahku dan terlihat ingin mengambil surat yang sedang aku baca. Aku langsung menghindar darinya lalu mengambil tumpukan surat di meja tadi ke tanganku.

"Tidak..! Jangan baca itu..!" Ucapnya yang mendekat padaku yang mengangkat surat itu lebih tinggi agar dia tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Kenapa..? Ini untukku, 'kan? Jadi biarkan aku yang menyimpannya dan membacanya sampai selesai.."

"Tidak..! Itu memalukan..!"

"Bagiku surat ini sangat berharga..!" Aku tanpa sadar berteriak hingga Chika-_nee_ terdiam.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali.. padahal, aku selalu menunggumu.."

"Habis, kau masih terlalu muda.. aku juga tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu, atau mungkin kau sudah menyukai oranglain di sana.." jelasnya yang menunduk, menghindari kontak mata padaku.

"Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu, jika aku tidak suka padamu.." dia tersentak setelah aku mengatakannya.

Aku meletakkan surat itu kembali di meja lalu aku mendekat pada Chika-_nee_, aku langsung memeluknya mendekat. Wajah kami saling bertatapan, ketika aku melihat matanya yang bergerak gelisah.

Aku tersenyum lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Chika-_nee_, mau melakukannya sekarang..?" tanganku menurunkan _cardigan_ hingga menunjukkan bahunya yang memperlihatkan _tanktop_ hitam di baliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmnn.. ah.. mnnn.. uuh.." dia meracau tak jelas ketika bibirku bergerak memainkan kemaluannya, tanganku membuka kakinya agar mengangkang lebih lebar, dia bersandar di pinggir kasur sambil menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Aku sudah membuka setengah pakaiannya yang sekarang berserakan di lantai, hingga dia hanya menggunakan _tanktop_ yang sudah tertarik ke atas, memperlihatkan dada besarnya yang membusung ketika dia menggeliat. Aku mencium aroma cintanya lalu menjilat tepat pada lubang senggamanya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang pasrah dari sini ketika aku memberikan kenikmatan pada kemaluannya yang dibanjiri cairan manisnya.

Dia terlihat bagus dari sini. Aku berhenti lalu pindah ke belakang Chika-_nee_ dan memandunya untuk duduk di depanku dan melebarkan kakinya. Tanganku bergerak meremas dadanya yang sangat lembut, jariku bergerak mencubit putingnya lalu menekannya hingga dia menggeliat tak nyaman. Di rasa cukup aku merambatkan tanganku pada kemaluan yang sudah basah, lalu aku menggesek jariku di bibir kemaluannya hingga membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan desahan yang sedang ditahannya.

"Ah.. ah~ mmn.. mmm...nnnn.. hhha.."

"Jangan ditahan, mendesah saja.." bisikku ketika dia menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Mmn.. Ti-tidak, nanti.. ah~ pelanggan di lantai bawah.. mmn.. akan mendengarnya.." dia menutup matanya ketika aku mulai menunduk untuk mencium bibir basahnya yang menggoda.

Dia membalas ciumanku lalu membuka akses mulutnya untuk memasukan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Dia semakin memperdalam ciuman kami ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya. Aku mulai memasukan satu jari ke dalam liang senggamanya dan bergerak keluar masuk di sana, sedangkan tanganku yang lain bergerak menekan klitorisnya yang menjadi keras. Kemudian aku kembali memasukan satu jari lagi ke liang senggamanya hingga dia melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah cukup keras.

"Kyah! Aah! Mnn.." dia kembali menggunakan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya, "..kau melakukannya terlalu keras... mmnn.. Naru-_chan_.. hhn.."nafasnya mulai tersenggal dan wajahnya memerah, ditambah dia melebarkan kakinya sendiri seakan menikmatinya.

Melihat hal menggoda seperti ini, mana mungkin membuatku sabar ketika melakukannya!

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia inginkan lalu menggerakkan jariku keluar-masuk dengan lebih keras, "MNNH..!" Dia menahan desahannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Chika-_nee_, kau sebenarnya mesum.. kau berkata begitu, tapi kau membuka selangkanganmu lebih lebar.. kau menikmatinya, 'bukan?"aku berkata untuk menggodakannya yang masih menahan desahannya, tanganku bergerak cepat menusuk liang senggamanya yang mengetat.

"..Tidak..! Ini.. karena Naru-_chan_.. mmn.. ah! Ah! Ahn~ membuatku jadi wanita mesum.. hmnm~" aku tersenyum dengan reaksinya.

"Chika-_nee_ bohong, padahal di bawah sini sudah sangat basah.." aku bergerak lebih cepat hingga dia bergelinja hebat saat cairan cintanya melumer dari liang senggamanya.

"HMNNN..!" Dia membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika mencapai orgasmenya, cairan cintanya sampai membasahi lantai kamar ini.

.

.

_**Duk!**_

Sementara itu anak-anak klub sepak bola yang sedang menginap di penginapan Takami, mendengar sesuatu dari lantai atas yang terdengar sangat berisik. Mereka yang baru saja selesai berlatih sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan untuk beristirahat.

Kegaduhan membuat mereka menatap ke langit-langit ruangan tersebut, "di lantai atas berisik sekali.." salah satu dari mereka yang terganggu mulai berkilah.

"Mungkin sedang ada renovasi.." tebak temannya.

.

.

Aku mengeluarkan jariku dari sana lalu memperlihat jariku yang dilumuri cairan cinta pada Chika-_nee_ yang langsung membuat wajahnya memerah, "Lihat? Chika-_nee_, kau benar-benar wanita mesum.."

"Naru-_chan baka_! Jangan memperlihatkannya padaku.."

Aku tertawa mendapati reaksi Chika-_nee_ yang malu-malu untuk mengakuinya, Aku akhirnya mulai berdiri di hadapan Chika-_nee_. Aku membuka resleting celanaku lalu menunjukkan tepat di depan wajah Chika-_nee_ kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak. Matanya melebar melihatku yang menunjukkan batang kemaluanku yang sudah sangat terangsang.

"Aku ingin mencoba _blowjob_ darimu.." aku mendekatkan kejantananku tepat di wajahnya yang terkejut.

Matanya melirik ke atas melihat tepat pada mataku, "Kau ingin aku memasukannya ke mulutku?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, sama seperti yang aku lakukan padamu.." ujarku yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti terganggu.

"Apa itu mengganggumu? Aku tidak akan memaksa, jika kau tidak mau.."

Dia menggeleng lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari tangannya, "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, sangat memalukan.." jelasnya dengan wajah memerah, dia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku.

"Begitu ya?" Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang, "Chika-_nee_, aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu tidak malu.."

Seingatku aku sempat melihat benda itu ketika tiduran di kasur Chika-_nee_ tadi. Aku kemudian mencari benda itu, aku menemukannya di balik bantal. Benda itu langsung saja aku perlihatkan pada Chika-_nee_ yang masih duduk manis di bawah kasur.

"Aku menemukannya.."

"Ah itu.."

Chika-_nee_ sekarang menggunakan penutup mata untuk tidur. Aku pikir ini langkah tepat jika dia masih malu untuk melakukan oral. Tapi melihatnya yang sekarang telanjang bulat dengan penutup mata membuat situasi saat ini lebih mesum. Baiklah, ini memang agak mengerikan, aku berpikir untuk mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Tapi aku tidak enak jika melakukan hal berlebihan seperti itu tanpa persetujuannya.

Aku menuntun tangan Chika-_nee_ untuk memegang kejantananku yang ada di hadapannya. Dia memegangnya lalu mengelusnya dengan tangannya yang lembut, terkadang dia juga meremasnya kecil. Aku yang berdiri di hadapannya menuntun kepala Chika-_nee_ untuk mendekat pada kejantananku.

"Sekarang coba jilat itu.." jelasku padanya yang seketika dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengobservasi kejantananku sehingga terlumuri oleh air liurnya.

Aku menikmati sensasi hangat lidahnya yang berjalan-jalan di kejantananku. Dia menjilatnya seperti permen yang manis. Melihatnya yang melakukan hal semacam ini benar-benar membangkitkan hasratku. Aku kemudian mengarahkan kejantananku untuk memasuki mulutnya.

"Sekarang masukan itu ke dalam mulutmu.." jelasku yang langsung dilakukannya.

Mulutnya terbuka lalu melahap kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya, aku dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang bergerak-gerak. Dia kemudian mengemut kepala kejantananku dengan keras menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa, lalu dia kembali memasukannya ke dalam. Dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sehingga kejantananku keluar-masuk di dalam mulutnya.

Aku tidak percaya bahwa rasanya bisa seenak ini di dalam mulutnya. Suara decapan terdengar jelas seiring gerakannya yang semakin cepat. Dia menyampingkan kepalanya hingga kejantananku mengenai dinding pipinya yang melentur.

Aku terkejut ini pertama kalinya Chika-_nee_ melakukan _oral_, tapi dia sangat hebat. Chika-_nee_ kemudian mengeluarkan kejantananku dari mulutnya lalu menjilat dari bawah hingga atas, lidahnya berhenti di atas kepala kejantananku lalu menciumnya dengan bibirnya. Dia kembali memasukan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya lalu melakukan gerakan maju-mundur dengan cepat.

Aku memegang kepalanya yang bergerak sangat cepat, Chika-_nee_ memegang erat pinggangku. Chika-_nee_ sangat hebat, aku merasa sebentar lagi akan keluar-tanpa sadar aku juga menggerakkan pinggangku juga. Cairan _precum_-ku dan air liur Chika-_nee_ bercampur jadi satu hingga memenuhi rongga mulut Chika-_nee_. Hal ini menyebabkan cairan itu melumer keluar lalu menetes di lantai karena tak cukup di tampung.

"Ssst.. Uh.. aaakh..!" Cairan sperma langsung menyembur keluar dari kejantananku memenuhi rongga mulut Chika-_nee_, setelah mengeluarkan semua cairan putih itu aku menarik kejantananku perlahan dari mulut Chika-_nee_.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chika-_nee_ langsung mengeluarkan cairan putih itu dari mulutnya. Tetesan sperma yang kental mengotori lantai kamar. Chika-_nee_ nampak terengah dengan tangannya yang berpijak di lantai. Aku langsung turun berjongkok lalu melepas penutup mata dari wajahnya. Matanya terlihat berair dengan pipi merona merah yang manis, aku langsung mencium bibirnya yang basah tersebut.

Kami saling berpagutan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku melepaskan kaos yang aku pakai hingga telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun, sama seperti Chika-_nee_. Aku menarik tubuhnya mendekat lalu berbisik di telinganya untuk pindah ke atas ranjang.

"Ayo, pindah ke ranjang.." jelasku yang hendak mengangkat tubuhnya tapi tangannya menghentikanku.

"Tunggu, kalau kita melakukannya di ranjang, orang-orang bisa mendengarnya.."

"Benar juga, sekarang masih ada pelanggan di bawah.." Aku kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita akan melakukannya di sini saja.."

Chika-_nee_ kemudian terbaring tak peduli jika dia berada di lantai, dia membuka akses kemaluannya di depanku yang semakin terangsang. Tangan Chika-_nee_ digunakan untuk menahan pahanya yang terangkat ke atas. Dia memperlihatkan liang senggamanya yang basah akibat cairan cintanya.

"Bagaimana jika seperti ini? Tapi, aku merasa ini terlihat aneh.." ucap Chika-_nee_ yang meragukan posisi _sexy_ yang dia lakukan.

"Tidak, itu terlihat cantik sekali..!" Jelasku mengacungkan jempol dengan tanpa sadar dari hidungku menetes darah mimisan, akibat melihat Chika-_nee_ begitu menggiurkan saat ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku mulai mendekat padanya. Dengan tangan aku menggenggam lalu menempatkan kejantananku tepat di liang senggama Chika-_nee_ yang terbuka. Begitu aku menekannya Chika-_nee_ langsung menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, aku memegang paha Chika-_nee_ untuk menahannya ketika aku langsung melesakkan kejantananku ke dalamnya dengan sekali hentakan.

"AAH..!" dia langsung berteriak ketika kejantananku berhasil masuk di liang senggamanya yang hangat.

Pinggangku langsung bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo sedang, kaki Chika-_nee_ kemudian melebar dan melingkari pinggangku. Aku langsung menunduk padanya untuk menjilat lehernya yang langsung mendongak ke atas, tangan Chika-_nee_ kemudian melingkar di punggung dan kepalaku yang rambutnya diremas-remas oleh jemari tangannya.

"Ah..! Ahn.. mnm.. mnn.. uh..ah! Ahn!"

"Arg.. Chika-_nee_.. kau mencengkramku sangat kencang..!" Jelasku yang bergerak semakin cepat ketika aku merasa liang senggamannya mencengram kejantananku sangat erat.

Aku kemudian melihat wajahnya di bawahku yang sudah berekspresi kenikmatan akan hujaman yang aku lakukan, aku kemudian memegang kedua dadanya lalu meremasnya gemas sembari menekan putingnya yang sudah mengeras. Chika-_nee_ mendesah semakin kencang ketika aku menarik tubuhnya untuk berganti posisi, dimana sekarang aku yang terbaring dan Chika-_nee_ yang duduk di atasku.

Kali ini dia yang bergerak maju-mundur seperti sedang menaiki kuda, dada besarnya bergoyang nakal di hadapanku. Chika-_nee_ menahan tubuhnya dengan menapakkan tangannya di perutku. Wajahnya sudah merona dengan mata yang menatap nafsu padaku dan tersenyum senang ketika bergerak dengan tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya menjadi berantakan akibat pergumulan yang kami lakukan.

Chika-_nee_ tertawa kecil di sela desahannya, "ehehe~ Penismu ada.. ah! Ahn.. di dalamku.. ah! Ahn! AH!" Liang senggamanya terasa hangat menyelimuti kejantananku, rasanya seperti dihisap terus masuk ke dalamnya.

Oh sial, Chika-_nee_ benar-benar enak.

Tubuhnya seperti candu yang membuatku tak bisa menahan gerakan pada pinggangku, aku ingin menghujamnya lebih dalam lagi. Aku langsung bergerak lebih cepat untuk menghujamnya yang bergoyang di atasku dengan desahannya yang memenuhi kamar ini. Tanganku kembali mencengkram dadanya yang aku remas dengan perlahan hingga menimbulkan Chika-_nee_ yang mendesah lebih keras.

Tiba-tiba Chika-_nee_ menundukkan tubuhnya hingga dada besarnya berhimpitan dengan dada bidangku. Tangannya dia letakkan di antara kedua sisi kepalaku, sekarang kami saling menatap dengan wajah yang jaraknya sangat dekat. Pantatnya dia gerakan maju-mundur untuk mempompa kejantananku yang berada di dalamnya.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi wajahku, "ah.. ahn.. Naru-_chan_, cium aku.. ah!" dia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya yang langsung aku lahap dengan senang hati, lidah kami saling melilit untuk merasakan rongga mulut kami, terkadang lidah Chika-nee menjilat bibirku lalu kembali saling melumat dengan liar.

Aku pun memegang pahanya lalu menggerakkan pinggangku maju-mundur dengan cepat sembari merasakan lidah kami yang saling terjulur dan melilit, Chika-_nee_ terus mendesah dalam aktivitas erotisnya saat ini.

"Agh.. Chika-_nee_, kau sangat liar hari ini.. uh.."

"Mnn.. ah.. tidak! nmmnn.. itu karena.. ahn~ penismu lebih keras dan besar hari ini.. ah.. ahn! Ah! Ah!"

"Mungkin melihat surat-surat itu membuatku jadi lebih terangsang.. ah~ Chika-_nee_.."

"Ahn! Ahmnn! Naru-_chan_.. ini enak, lakukan lebih keraaass..! Ahn.. ah! Uh.. mnn.. ah!"

Dia menjadi semakin liar saja dengan aktivitas seks kami, kalau seperti ini terus aku tidak rela meninggalkannya ke Tokyo setelah liburan selesai nanti. Ah, Chika-_nee_ aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku pun menghentakan kejantananku lebih keras ke dalamnya hingga suara persetubuhan antar selangkanganku dan liang senggamanya semakin keras.

"Mnmm.. ah.. ah!"

Dia melepaskan lidah kami yang saling melilit lalu kembali bangkit menjadi posisi duduk hingga aku melihat dadanya itu bergoyang mengikuti gerakanku yang menghujamnya, raut wajahnya tersenyum seakan menikmatinya, dengan bola matanya yang menatap ke langit-langit. Chika-_nee_ benar-benar sudah menjadi wanitaku yang mesum.

"Hh.. Sudah kuduga, Chika-_nee_ kau memang mesum.." aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang berubah menjadi malu-malu lagi.

"Ah! Ah! Tidak..! Uh.. bukan begitu.. ahn! Ah!" Aku kemudian berhenti bergerak sehingga terlihat Chika-_nee_ yang menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun dengan sendirinya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya bergerak seperti membutuhkan kejantananku untuk memuaskannya, "Kau bilang tidak, tapi sekarang lihat.. kau yang sangat bersemangat meremas penisku.."

Matanya menatap gelisah padaku ketika dia sadar aku sudah berhenti bergerak, "Tidak, itu tidak benar.." dia juga berhenti bergerak sepertinya dia merasa terganggu dengan hal ini.

"Kau yakin untuk berhenti? Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau mengakuinya.." jelasku yang membuatnya menatapku dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Naru-_chan_ curang~!" jelasnya yang mulai merajuk.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita berhenti saja.."

Chika-_nee_ nampak tak senang dengan hal itu, dia menatap memohon padaku agar tidak berhenti hubungan intim ini di tengah jalan. Oh sial, itu kelemahanku ketika melihatnya memohon seperti itu, tapi aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Chika-_nee_ terlihat tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, lalu dengan terpaksa dia kembali bergerak maju-mundur.

"Uwahh.. kau benar-benar melakukannya.."

"Naru-_chan baka,_ mana mungkin aku bisa berhenti.. hmm.. ahn ah.."

"He.. jadi, kau mengakuinya?"

Chika-_nee_ menatap ke arah lain dengan malu-malu dia berucap, "Mnn..a-aku.. ah! Aku wanita mesum.."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya lalu bangkit untuk mendorongnya yang kembali terbaring di bawahku dengan kedua pasang kakinya yang terangkat ke atas tepat di pundakku, dalam sekejap aku langsung menghentakan pinggulku dengan keras dan cepat hingga membuatnya mendesah kencang. Aku langsung melahap bibirnya dan mengemut bibir bawahnya sembari menggerakkan pinggulku.

"Itu bagus, kau akhirnya mengakuinya.. arg..!"

"Tidak..! Ahn~ ah.. posisi ini.. hmm! Ahnm! Ah! Aku terlihat seperti pelacurmu.. ahn! Ah.. berhenti, mnm.. Naru-_chan_..!"

"Uhh.. Iya, Chika-_nee_.. kau pelacur hanya untukku.. ah! Kau semakin basah.. apa posisi ini membuatmu terangsang..? Argh.."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya di bawahku, dia nampaknya sangat menikmati pergesekan antar kejantananku dengan liang senggamanya. Kami jatuh ke dalam kenikmatan, sampai aku merasakan kejantananku yang sebentar lagi mencapai klimaksnya. Di tambah liang senggama Chika-_nee_ mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Aha~ Naru-_chan_..! Aku akan keluar..! Ahn ahmn! Ah!"

"Aku juga, aargh..!"

Aku langsung memasukan seluruh kejantananku beberapa detik ke dalam liang senggamanya yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang begitu hangat, begitu terasa aku akan sampai puncakku juga, aku langsung melepaskan Chika-_nee_ yang terbaring lemas. Kejantananku yang sudah lepas langsung menyemburkan cairan sperma hingga mengenai perut Chika-_nee_.

Aku langsung duduk di lantai dan menyenderkan tubuhku di pinggiran kasur karena lelah. Chika-_nee_ yang terbaring mulai bangkit lalu pandangannya mengarah pada buku pelajaran di mejaku yang masih berantakan dengan peralatannya. Entah penasaran atau apa, dia tiba-tiba bertanya padaku.

"Naru-_chan_, kau sudah selesai mengerjakan PR musim panasmu, 'kan?"

Aku bergidik, "Eh.. i-itu.." aku tertawa canggung sambil memainkan jari tanganku, "Se-sebenarnya masih belum selesai.." jawabku pasrah dengan keadaan.

Kemudian aku merasakan bantal yang menabrak tepat di depan wajahku, tentu saja yang melemparnya adalah Chika-_nee_. Bantal itu kemudian terjatuh dan menunjukkan wajah marah Chika-nee. Dia kembali mengambil bantal itu lalu memukulnya padaku yang melindungi diriku dengan tangan.

"Naru-_chan_ bohong! kau bilang untuk melakukannya setelah kau selesai mengerjakan PRmu, 'kan?" Dia merajuk padaku yang masih memukulku dengan bantalnya.

"Tapi, tadi aku sudah tanya.. dan Chika-_nee_ yang mau juga, 'kan?" Belaku yang seketika membuatnya berhenti memukulku dengan bantal, dia terkejut dengan wajah merona lalu kembali memukul bantalnya padaku.

"I-itu karena kukira.. kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu, Naru-_chan hentai_!" Jelasnya yang benar-benar membuat hatiku kratak dengan ucapannya, dari status _ecchi_ yang dikatakannya sekarang berubah jadi _hentai_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

_**Duk! Duk! Gedebak! Gedebuk!**_

Suara kegaduhan terdengar sejak tadi, membuat anak-anak klub sepak bola yang berkumpul mulai terganggu. Rasanya sangat aneh jika renovasi ruangan terdengar segaduh itu. Salah satu pemuda dari mereka kemudian keluar ruangan, lalu melihat dua wanita kakak-beradik yang mengelola tempat penginapan itu.

Kemudian pemuda itu menjelaskan pada mereka dengan suara gaduh yang sangat mengganggu dari atas ruangan mereka. Pandangan Mito-_nee_ mulai terlihat kesal, sedangkan Shima-_nee_ hanya tersenyum saja memakluminya. Mereka sudah tahu ruangan di atas itu adalah kamar adik mereka, dan mereka tahu juga Naruto ada di dalamnya.

Mito-_nee_ yang tidak ingin hanya dirinya yang menasehati adiknya dan pacarnya yang sedang sayang-sayangnya itu, memaksa Shima-_nee_ agar ikut menasehati mereka.

"_Oneechan_, kau jangan terlalu memanjakan mereka kali ini. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua, kita harus lebih keras pada mereka berdua!" Omel Mito-_nee_ sembari berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Shima-_nee_ hanya menyentuh pipinya dengan tersenyum lembut, "Hn~ apa aku terlalu memanjakan mereka?" Ungkapnya.

Mereka berjalan di lorong lantai dua yang bergaya jepang itu, lalu melihat kamar adik mereka yang terdengar desahan _sexy_ dari adik bungsu mereka. Ditambah, suara hentakan dari hubungan intim terdengar jelas di telingah mereka. Mito-_nee_ hanya menampakan ekspresi merona malu karena membayangkan apa yang dilakukan kedua manusia itu di dalam, tapi kalau sudah sampai tahap sejauh ini membuatnya jadi ragu untuk membuka pintu geser di depannya.

Berbeda dengan Mito-_nee_, si kakak sulung malah penasaran lalu tangannya sedikit menggeser pintu kamar adiknya hingga menciptakan celah kecil. Mito-_nee_ sangat terkejut karena mengira kakaknya itu akan membukanya secara lebar. Shima-_nee_ melambaikan tangannya agar Mito-_nee_ mendekatkan.

"_Oneechan_, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Mito-_nee_ yang berbisik karena takut ketahuan.

"Ehehe.. mengintip sedikit tak masalah, 'kan? Terkadang aku jadi penasaran seberapa hebat Naruto-_kun_ di ranjang, hingga membuat Chika mendesah sekeras itu.." jelasnya yang berseri-seri membuat Mito-_nee_ memandangnya aneh.

Tapi sejujurnya Mito-_nee_ juga penasaran dengan hal ini, akhirnya mereka berdua mengintip dari celah kecil itu. Mereka terkejut begitu melihat posisi tak biasa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Chika-_nee_. Dimana sepasang kaki Chika-_nee_ yang terangkat dan tertahan di pundak Naruto yang menghujamnya dengan cepat.

"_Tidak..! Ahn~ ah.. posisi ini.. hmm! Ahnm! Ah! Aku terlihat seperti pelacurmu.. ahn! Ah.. berhenti, mnm.. Naru-chan..!_"

"_Uhh.. Iya, Chika-nee.. kau pelacur hanya untukku.. ah! Kau semakin basah.. apa posisi ini membuatmu terangsang..? Argh._."

"_Aha~ Naru-chan..! Aku akan keluar..! Ahn ahmn! Ah!_"

"_Aku juga, aargh..!_"

Kalimat itu terdengar dari Naruto dan Chika-_nee_ yang tengah berhubungan badan, Mito-_nee_ hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka melihat kedua pasangan itu dari posisi menyamping.

"Me-mereka pasangan yang bersemangat sekali.." komentar Mito-_nee_.

"Ahaha.. oh anak muda~" mendengarnya membuat Shima-_nee_ tertawa memaklumi Naruto yang masih muda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC begitu saja..**_

_**Chapter 6 akan menjadi chapter terakhir.. :v**_

_**Bentar lagi puasa, lemonnya harus di kurangi..**_

_**Readers hati-hati terhadap Corona ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Judul**_ : _**Saigo no Natsuyasumi..**_

_**Chapter : 6**_

_**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Milf, mature, AU dan OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Sakurako kimino**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Lovelive sunshine**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Chika**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_  
_**Jadi di chapter kali ini, mereka akan kebablabasan bikin baby.. Jangan tiru ya~ jika anda ngebet karena fict ini, saya sarankan pasangan anda jdiin mahram dlu.. pikirkan masa depan yg indah terutama karir anda, agar tak menyesal nantinya.. terutama kalian yg masih sekolah! :v (karena punya istri dan anak itu biayanya tak murah..)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING!**_  
_**18+ story, rape, not children**_..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Naruto dan Chika-_chan_..?" tanya Minato begitu muncul di ruang makan untuk makan siang, dia tak melihat penampakan putranya dan putri bungsu keluarga Takami.

"Ah mereka pergi keluar.." jelas Kushina sambil meletakkan lauk-pauk makanan di meja.

"Benar, belakangan ini mereka sedang lengket sekali bukan.. ahaha!" Jelas seorang ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga Takami yang tersenyum penuh arti, lalu tertawa aneh bersama Kushina entah maksudnya apa.

Minato hanya tersenyum canggung melihat kedua ibu rumah tangga itu yang nampaknya sangat akrab. Minato sudah menebak kedua wanita itu memang berniat menjadi besan dengan menjodohkan anaknya yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

"Ha.. ah.. Chika-_nee_.. ssst.."

"Mmmn.. hh.. hmnhnn.."

Kami sering mendapat teguran di penginapan, akhirnya kami melakukannya di luar. Aku ingin terus melakukannya dengan Chika-_nee_, aku melihatnya yang mengulum kejantananku yang memasuki rongga mulutnya. Kepalanya dia gerakan maju-mundur sehingga kejantananku terasa dihisap. Mungkin dia berkata untuk tidak terlalu sering melakukannya, tapi dia tidak pernah menolak setiap kali aku terangsang. Kalau begini aku malah jadi ketagihan.

"..Ahh~" Dia mengeluarkan kejantananku dari mulutnya yang nampak terlumur oleh air liur lalu lidahnya berputar di kepala kejantananku, wajahnya yang memerah mendongak menatapku.

Ini pertama kalinya kami melakukannya di luar, dia melakukan oral ketika mengajakku ke bawah jembatan besar ketika kami berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Aku menutup mataku ketika kejantannanku kembali masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, lalu tanganku mendorong kepalanya untuk memperdalam kulumannya hingga seluruh batang kejantananku. Rasanya sama seperti ketika dia melakukan seks, hanya saja dia menggunakan bibirnya.

"Agh.. itu enak, Chika-_nee_..!" Dia bergerak maju-mundur lebih cepat begitu tahu kejantananku berkedut, sampai aku merasa akan segera mengeluarkan hasratku.

"Chika-_nee_, aku datang..!" Aku memperdalam kulumannya ketika aku menyemburkan spermaku di dalam mulutnya, aku menahan kepalanya untuk tidak melepas kejantananku, dia terasa meneguk sperma itu dengan pasrah.

_**Plop..**_ terdengar bunyi plop ketika dia melepaskan kejantananku dari mulutnya, tangannya kemudian mengocok kejantananku, bahkan lidahnya lanjut menjilat kedua bola di bawahku. Bibirnya menunjukkan senyum seakan menggodaku.

"_Ufufu_~ aku menelan semuanya.. itu sangat banyak.. mnm.." dia kemudian menjilat batangku dari bawah ke atas.

Kemudian dari kejauhan terdengar suara berlari dan tawa ringan sekelompok anak yang menuju ke arah kami dari atas jembatan, aku dan Chika-_nee_ langsung menoleh ke arah tersebut dengan terkejut.

"Oh, itu anak-anak.. kita harus menjauh.." aku berbisik pelan.

Chika-_nee_ langsung berdiri di depanku, dia mendekat dengan berjinjit untuk mencapai telingaku. Dia berbisik dengan suara lirih.

"Hey, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain.. kau masih belum cukup, 'bukan~?" Bisiknya yang kemudian meniup telingaku, yang seketika membuatku merinding. Sekarang dia terlihat lebih berani menggodaku.

Aku tersenyum, "Sekarang kau lebih berani menggoda, hm~?"

Aku menekan kemaluan dengan tanganku yang membuatnya mendesah, "Ahn~"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang terpencil. Kami naik bis hingga sampai di daerah perbukitan. Kami memasuki daerah perkebunan hingga masuk ke pinggir hutan dan menemukan gubuk kayu yang sudah tidak digunakan.

Dan di sinilah kami, dengan tubuh polos yang sudah bermandikan keringat karena udara musim panas. Aku meremas dada besar Chika-_nee_ yang membusung di bawahku. Aku menghirup bau di antara buah dadanya yang menggoda. Sambil meremas dada sebelah kirinya aku mengemut kuat dada bagian kanannya yang membuatnya mendesah semakin keras.

Aku hanya mengikuti desiran hasrat yang aku inginkan. Memainkan kedua buah mochi lembut itu yang puncak pinknya mencuat karena rangsangan. Aku memutarnya dengan tanganku, sesekali menekan dan memelintir puncaknya. Aku memutarkan lidahku di atas puncaknya yang mengeras, lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Aku melakukannya dengan bergantian dari kedua buah dada Chika-_nee_.

"Aaahn!" Chika-_nee_ mendesah begitu aku membuka lebar selangkangannya dan langsung membiarkan lidahku menari-nari di liang senggamanya, aku memutar lidahku di sana hingga basah. Rasa Chika-_nee_ benar-benar membuatku ketagihan, aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ketika aku memasukan lidahku yang mengobok liang senggamanya, "..I-itu.. hnn~ enak~ Ah.."

Aku melirik ke atas tepat pada wajahnya, "Apa ini terasa enak untukmu..?" Lidahku berpindah pada menjilat biji kecil pada kemaluannya.

"Kyahh~" matanya menjadi sayu dan dia tersenyum seakan menikmatinya.

Aku berhenti menjilatnya lalu menunjukkan kejantananku yang sudah menegang di hadapannya, "Chika-_nee_, aku akan memasukannya.." wajahnya memandang kejantananku dengan malu-malu, namun dia membuka lebar kakinya dengan menahan pahanya dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku merasa kenikmatan juga.." jelasnya menatapku dengan pasrah, sial hari ini dia penurut sekali, bahkan dia tidak mengomel seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan masukan sekarang.." aku langsung memposisikannya kejantananku pada liang senggama Chika-_nee_ yang sudah sangat basah, menggeseknya di sana untuk menggodanya.

"Mmmnnn~" Chika-_nee _bergumam saat aku melesak masuk kejantananku, dia menatap nakal padaku dengan wajah meronanya yang sudah seperti tomat, "Ah~ luar biasa, bagian dalamku terasa dipenuhi kehangatan, Naru-_chan~_"aku menunduk ketika tangan Chika-_nee_ menarik kepalaku sehingga wajah kami berdekatan.

"Apa Chika-_nee_ enak? Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang lebih menikmati ini dari sebelumnya~ hari ini kau bisa menikmatinya sampai puas~" kilatan mata Chika-_nee_ sudah memperlihatkan dia sangat bernafsu, bahkan dia tak segan-segan melakukannya di gubuk tua ini.

Aku menyeringai melihatnya yang berubah menjadi wanita nakal untukku, "_Un_.. melakukannya tanpa pengaman ternyata benar-benar enak, _Ochinchin_-ku sampai meleleh di dalam, Chika-_nee_~!" Dalam sekali hentakan aku langsung melesakkan kejantananku masuk hingga seluruhnya terbenam di dalam otot liang senggama Chika-_nee_ yang mencengkram erat milikku.

"Kyaan~" Chika-_nee_ berteriak dengan nada menggoda, "Ah.. ah! Ah! _Sugoi.._! Ahn! _Ochinpo_-mu bergerak menggosokku.. ah, Naru-_chan_~ Chika-_nee_ suka ini, ah! Ah!" Dia mendesah hebat begitu aku bergerak memompa tubuh berisinya, dadanya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama gerakanku.

Kejantananku terasa dimanjakan, aku tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan pinggangku. Aku terkejut ketika kepala Chika-_nee_ langsung maju dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut, ibu jari tangannya mengusap pipiku lembut.

Ah, ciumannya sudah lebih hebat. Dia memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku, bergerak memutar atau sesekali menghisap lidahku. Tangannya memijat kepalaku seakan menikmatinya. Aku menjulurkan lidahku ketika dia menghisap ujungnya, aku melihat wajahnya yang menggoda di bawahku.

"Ah.. Naru-_chan_, kau sangat manis.."

"Kau pikir begitu? Wahh.."

"Iya, itu membuat Chika-_nee_ tidak tahan untuk memakanmu~ mmnm~" ibu jari Chika-_nee_ masuk ke dalam mulutku, dia melebarkan mulutku ketika ibu jarinya bergeser ke samping lalu menjilat bibir dan bagian dalam mulutku dengan agresif.

Jilatan Chika-_nee_ berpindah dari bibir ke dagu hingga turun ke leherku, seakan dia menghapus peluh akibat persetubuhan kami di cuaca sepanas ini, tangannya juga sudah mulai berakhir dengan memilin puting dari dada bidangku.

"Uagh!" Aku sampai kewalahan dibuatnya sekarang, namun aku tidak mau kalah dan tetap menggerakkan pinggangku untuk mendorong kejantananku ke dalam liang kenikmatan Chika-_nee_ yang benar-benar sudah becek hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak ketika aku menabrak selangkanganku di sana.

Aku kemudian terbangun dari posisi dimana Chika-_nee_ menggapaiku, aku melebarkan selangkangannya dengan tanganku yang menggenggam erat pergelangan kakinya hingga dia terpaksa sedikit mengangkat bokongnya. Aku menyodoknya dengan lebih kuat hingga dia mendesah kencang dan tak berdaya. Aku berhenti setelah lebih dari 3 menit lalu menghentakkan pinggangku memperdalam kejantananku di dalam liang senggamanya.

"A-aku hampir sampai Naru-_chan, AAAH! kimochii_..!" Chika-_nee_ berteriak kencang begitu aku mengeluarkan cairan putihku bersamaan dengan klimaksnya ke dalam tubuhnya, aku mengeluarkan kejantananku dari dalamnya hingga membuatnya ambruk seketika dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Meskipun dalam keadaan lelah Chika-_nee_ justru malah meremas dada besarnya sendiri lalu menunjukkannya padaku, dia tersenyum ketika melihat kejantananku kembali bangun, dengan wajah memerahnya dia menatap menggoda padaku dia menyodorkan dadanya ke depan seakan menawariku untuk bermain dengan gundukan besar itu.

"_Oppai_ku juga, setubuhi aku sambil jilat _oppai_ku.. Naru-_chan_~"

Aku menenggak ludahku sendiri melihatnya yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Aku langsung kembali membuka selangkangannya yang meluber cairan dari persetubuhan kami tadi. Aku kembali memasukan kejantananku ke dalamnya lalu langsung bergerak keluar-masuk dengan penuh semangat. Aku menurunkan tubuhku hingga wajahku tepat di atas dada Chika-_nee_ yang membusung di hadapanku.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta.." jelasku.

Aku menjilat salah satu puncak dari dada sebelah kanannya, memutar lidahku di sana untuk merasakan tonjolan kecil yang terangsang oleh perlakuan dari lidahku, sesekali aku mencium lalu menggigit, dan melahap benda kenyal itu di dalam mulutku dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, pemilik dada besar itu mendesah keras saat hal itu merangsangnya.

Aku melakukannya bergantian antara kedua buah dada besar itu. Tanganku juga meremas dan memilin puncaknya. Kedua tanganku menangkup kedua buah dadanya, menariknya ketengah hingga kedua puncaknya menempel di tengah, aku langsung menjilatnya secara bersamaan.

"Nnm!" Gumam Chika-_nee_ yang menatap perlakuanku pada dadanya.

Aku melepaskan permainanku pada dadanya lalu bertanya padanya sambil meremas kedua buah dadanya, "Bagaimana itu terasa, huh?"

"Ahn! Ah.. i-itu sangat kotor dan membuatku merasa aneh, sangat _ecchi_! " dia melihat ke bawah dimana persetebuhan kami sedang berlangsung, "Karena itu.. uh! Lagi dan lagi membuatku terangsang, Ahn! Ah! Ah!" Mendengarnya membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk terus menyodok kejantananku pada liang senggamanya, yang semakin basah karena permainan penuh semangat kami.

Chika-_nee _sudah berubah menjadi wanita mesum meskipun 3 minggu yang lalu dia masih bersikap normal, ini buruk. Aku berpikir aku mulai kecanduan terhadapnya.

"Kyah!" Aku mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam gendonganku, Chika-_nee_ langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku agar tidak terjatuh. Aku menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang bokongnya, aku langsung bergerak naik-turun dan membuat tubuh Chika-_nee_ berguncang-guncang, kadang aku mengubah gerakanku menjadi maju-mundur dengan cepat. Chika-_nee _sama sekali tidak protes, dia malah senang dan mendesah lebih keras.

"AH~~! Ah! Ah! Ah.. _sugoi!_ _Ochinpo_-mu bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya!" Chika-_nee_ memelukku lebih erat, dia berbicara di samping telingahku dengan jelas, "Kau menggesekkan _Ochinpo_ dengan menaik-turunkan tubuhku, aku menyukainya! Ahn! Ah~ aku senang melakukannya denganmu, Naru-_chan_~!"

Aku mulai merasa liang senggama Chika-_nee_ mulai mencengkram erat kejantananku, begitupun denganku yang merasa akan segera mencapai puncak, aku bergerak lebih cepat dan mendengar Chika-_nee_ yang menyebut namaku dengan keras.

"Ah.. ah~ Naru-_chan_! Naru-_chan_! Ahn~ tidak apa-apa, keluarkan di dalam.. Naru-_chan_~" tangannya meremas belakang leherku karena gemas.

"Agh.. Chika-_nee_! Chika-_nee_! Chika-_neechan_~! Aku keluar..!" Aku langsung menghentakkan kejantananku ke dalam.

"AAAAHN~!" Desahan keras Chika-_nee_ menjadi penanda aku kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih itu di dalam tubuhnya yang masih di dalam gendonganku, cairan cinta kami meluber hingga menetes ke bawah.

Aku menurunkan kaki Chika-_nee_ yang sudah kelelahan akibat permainan seks kami yang melelahkan, tubuh Chika-_nee_ tergeletak lelah di bawah lantai. Tapi, tidak denganku aku masih ingin melakukannya. Ketika Chika-_nee _membalikkan tubuhnya aku langsung menarik bongkahan bokong berisinya untuk menungging, hal itu membuatnya terkejut terutama ketika dia melihat kejantananku yang masih tegak di hadapannya.

"Eh?! Naru-_chan_, kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak masalah, 'bukan? Kau sendiri bilang aku bisa melalukannya sampai puas, huh?" Aku menggesekkan kejantananku kembali di bibir kemaluannya yang basah.

"T-tapi, aku capek.."

"_Gomen naa_, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi..!" Aku langsung melesakkan kembali kejantananku ke dalam.

"AAAAAUUUH~" Chika-_nee_ mendesah panjang, desahannya semakin indah ketika aku kembali bergerak keluar-masuk dengan cepat, aku menarik Chika-_nee_ hingga menempel di tembok yang membuatnya berpegangan di sana sembari aku semakin gencar menggerakan pinggangku.

Aku meremas bokong berisi Chika-_nee_ dengan gemas, terkadang melebarkannya untuk melihat kedua lubangnya yang menggiurkan.

"Uwoh! Ini sangat ketat, Chika-_nee_..! Itu mendorong kembali _Ochinchin_-ku!" Aku mengeluarkan kejantananku hingga hanya kepalanya yang berada di dalam, lalu aku kembali memasukannya dengan keras.

"Ahn!" Chika-_nee_ berteriak dengan guncangan itu, aku kemudian mengangkat satu kakinya hingga dia hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki, lalu menahannya di atas dengan menggenggam erat pahanya.

Aku menggerakkan pinggangku hingga tubuhnya berguncang-guncang dengan buah dada bergoyang dengan kencang, "Tunggu! Tunggu, Naru-_chan_!"

"_Sugoi.._! Tubuhmu memang yang terbaik Chika-_nee_..!"

"Aaaahn!" Aku kembali mengeluarkan cairan putihku di dalam Chika-_nee_, "Oh tidak, kau mengeluarkannya di dalam lagi.." aku melepaskan kembali kejantananku yang membuat cairan putih kembali meluber dan mengalir menuruni paha Chika-_nee_.

Chika-_nee_ mulai terlihat lemas, dia merangsek ke bawah sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok. Ini belum cukup, aku masih menginginkannya. Namun, aku terkejut ketika merasakan jilatan hangat pada kejantananku, aku melihat wajah Chika-_nee_ yang mulutnya mengulum kepala kejantananku dengan memutar lidahnya di dalam sana. Dia memperdalam kulumannya lalu kepalanya bergerak maju-mundur. Ouh, dia benar-benar menguras hasratku.

Setelah itu, kami terus menerus melakukannya berkali-kali. Setiap kali merubah posisi aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam Chika-_nee._

Ketika kami di posisi _doggy style_,

"Ah! Ah~ _kimochi_..!"

"Aku keluar, Chika-_nee_..!"

"Lakukan.. ah! Aaahn..!"

Ketika kami berganti posisi _woman on top_,

"Aku hampir sampai.. ahn! Ah~"

"Kita lakukan bersama, Chika-_nee_..!"

"Aaahn! Cairanmu sangat panas..!"

Sampai akhirnya, kami berganti pada posisi duduk berhadapan. Aku menaik-turunkan tubuh kami sampai aku mendorong Chika-_nee_ yang akhirnya berada di bawahku. Matanya sudah sayu akibat nafsu dan kelelahan, dadanya bergoyang ke atas-bawah mengikuti gerakanku yang mengguncang tubuhnya. Aku mempercepat gerakanku dengan menahan tanganku di samping tubuh Chika-_nee_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chika-_nee_.. ah!"

"Ahn.. uh! Aku mencintaimu juga, Naru-_chan~ _ah! Ah!"

"Aku ingin keluar di dalammu.."

"Baiklah, lakukan saja! Ahn! Ah! Ahm! Keluar di dalamku..!"

Aku terus menghujam kejantananku di dalam liang senggama Chika-_nee_ dengan kuat, suara becek antara selangkangan kami sudah terdengar di seluruh gubuk tua itu, bahkan mungkin terdengar sampai luar.

Chika-_nee_ memeluk punggungku dengan erat dan kakinya melingkar di pinggangku. Aku merasa akan sampai pada puncaknya yang ditandai dengan kejantananku yang mulai berkedut, ditambah otot-otot liang senggama Chika-_nee_ yang mengetat hingga terasa menghisap kejantananku ke dalam.

"Agh..! Aku keluar..!" Aku langsung melesaknya ke dalam.

"AAAAHN! Naru-_chaaaaan~~_!" Chika-_nee_ langsung berteriak begitu cairan putihku kembali memenuhi liang senggamanya.

Aku melepas kejantananku dan cairan itu kembali meluber keluar dari dalamnya, sejak awal aku sadar bahwa kami sudah melewati batas tertentu. Aku keluar di dalam sampai sembilan kali. Aku melihat Chika-_nee_ yang tergeletak di bawahku dengan nafas tersenggal karena kelelahan.

Matanya sayu dan wajah memerah, dia menatapku dengan senyuman lembut. Rambut panjangnya sudah lepek dan berantakan, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh hingga membuat tubuhnya terlihat mengkilap.

"Akhirnya.. aku sudah lelah.. hah.. hah.." jelasnya yang kembali memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Jika aku hamil, kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu.." wajahnya memandangku dengan raut memohon, aku yang merasa campuk aduk bingung untuk memberi jawaban akhirnya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melakukannya.. sa-satu kali lagi.."

"Apa..?"

Aku menempatkan kejantananku kembali tepat di liang senggamanya, Chika-_nee_ terlihat terkejut melihat itu.

"Kau masih ingin melakukannya?!"

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Orangtuanya memutuskan kembali ke Tokyo karena liburan musim panas Naruto akan segera berakhir. Mereka berpamitan dengan keluarga Takami setelah selesai mengemas barang ke dalam mobil. Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangku bagian belakang melihat Chika-_nee_ yang tersenyum pasrah akan keberangkatan. Tentu saja, mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk beberapa minggu. Tapi, bagaimanapun Naruto harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya terlebih dahulu.

Minato mulai tancap gas menjalankan mobilnya, dengan Kushina yang masih melambai pada keluarga Takami tersebut. Rasanya hati Naruto menjadi berat begitu meninggalkan pujaan hatinya ketika mendengar suara mesin.

Karena, sekarang dia memikirkan kemungkinan Chika-_nee_ yang akan hamil anaknya. Entah bagaimana sekarang dia merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu, dan merutuki kebodohannya yang menuruti nafsu sesatnya. Sekarang Naruto hanya berharap supaya Chika-_nee_ tidak hamil, meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak yakin.

Semalaman Naruto sudah pusing memikirkan hal ini, diumurnya yang ke-18 dia menghamili teman masa kecil sekaligus wanita yang sudah menjadi pacarnya beberapa minggu lalu. Naruto tidak takut mengaku pada Ibunya yang memang terlihat sangat mendukung, tapi mungkin Ayahnya akan pingsan mendengar berita jika Chika-_nee_ benar-benar hamil oleh dirinya.

"Naruto, apa hubungan dengan Chika-_chan_ semakin dekat, hm?"

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah akan godaan Ibunya, "Y-ya, kurasa begitu.." Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kalian sangat dekat, jadi _Kaa-chan_ berharap dapat berita yang bagus.. hehe~" jelas Kushina yang tertawa ambigu dan kembali memandang jalanan di depannya, hal itu membuat Naruto penasaran dengan maksudnya.

Daripada tingkah Ibunya sekarang Naruto mulai memikirkan jika kekasihnya hamil dan dia harus menikahinya, namun Naruto masih menyandang status pelajar sampai bulan april nanti. Jika dia ingin menikahi Chika-_nee_ kemungkinan di bulan april Chika-_nee_ sudah hamil 8 bulan. Naruto kemudian menimbang tawaran gurunya beberapa bulan sebelum uts, dia melihat kedua orangtuanya di depan.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_.."

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Minato sambil tetap melihat ke jalanan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan rencana setelah lulus nanti.."

.

.

Sementara itu, sudah 3 bulan sejak liburan musim panas. Chika-_nee_ kembali pada rutinitas biasanya mengurus penginapan. Sekarang dia membawa nampan makanan ke dapur penginapan setelah selesai melayani pasangan yang berbulan madu. Langkahnya kecil-kecil karena menggunakan _kimono_. Setelah sampai di dapur dia melihat Ibunya yang duduk di meja makan sambil memakan nasi yang atasnya dituang _natto_. Chika-_nee_ langsung duduk di bangku karena lemas.

"Hah~" dia menghela napas dan menyandar kepalanya di meja makan, belakangan ini tubuhnya mudah lelah meskipun hanya melakukan pekerjaan ringan.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat lemas.." Tanya Nyonya Takami pada anak bungsunya yang terlihat tidak baik.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya merasa lelah.." jelas Chika-_nee_ pada Ibunya agar tidak khawatir.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah makan dengan cukup?" Jelas Ibunya yang menyodorkan _natto_ itu pada Chika-_nee_, bau menyengat dari makanan itu tercium oleh Chika-_nee_ yang membuatnya terkejut karena baunya benar-benar menjijikan.

"Hoeek.." Chika-_nee _langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Bau dari _natto_ membuatnya langsung merasa mual. Chika-_nee_ langsung berlari kecil menuju westafel dapur, dia muntah-muntah di westafel itu dengan susah payah. Ibunya merasa khawatir dan mendekati Chika-_nee_ yang menjadi pucat. Melihat hal ini membuat Ibunya khawatir, wanita parubaya yang mungil itu memegang dahi anak bungsunya untuk memastikan.

"Chika-_chan_, kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.. apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Aku tidak yakin, belakangan ini aku sering merasa mual dan pusing.." jelas Chika-_nee_.

"Lebih baik kau periksa ke dokter, _Kaa-chan_ mulai khawatir.." jelas Ibunya.

Chika-_nee_ menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu, aku akan tidur sebentar saja.." jelasnya yang langsung keluar dapur, langkahnya menuju ke atas ke dalam kamarnya.

Wajahnya terlihat guratan khawatir, Chika-_nee_ tidak ingin meyakinkan hal ini. Tapi, dia mulai merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Kadang kala dia merasa ingin makan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak disukai. Kemudian dia merasa sensitif dengan bau menyengat _natto_, biasanya dia tidak seperi itu. Yang lebih membuatnya curiga, siklus bulanannya tidak kunjung muncul.

Setelah dia mengganti pakaiannya, sekarang di tangannya dia membawa _testpack_, langkahnya keluar dari kamarnya menuju toilet. Setelah selesai menampung urinnya di wadah kecil, Chika-_nee _mulai memakai _testpack_-nya untuk mengetes. Setelah itu, dia melihat hasil _testpack_-nya yang membuat raut wajahnya terkejut. Terdapat dua garis dari hasil yang dia lihat, menyatakan dugaannya benar. Dia hamil.

Tentu saja, dia menjadi cemas karena hamil diluar nikah. Belum lagi, dia memikirkan Naruto yang masih pelajar. Meskipun, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Naruto di bangku SMA, tetap saja wanita ini tidak ingin mengacaukan masa depan Naruto. Chika-_nee_ awalnya merasa tenang karena meminum pil, tapi sepertinya efek pil itu terlambat untuk dikonsumsinya.

Apalagi sekarang sudah lewat 3 bulan, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakannya pada Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Hmm.. maunya END**_

_**Tapi, kepanjangan ntar..**_

_**Jadi ini belum selesai, chapter 7 akan menjadi chapter terakhir~ EROCC JANJI!**_


	7. Chapter 7 END

_**Judul**_ _**: Mirai mo Kangaeru yo.**_

_**Chapter : 7**_

_**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Milf, mature, AU dan OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Sakurako kimino**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Lovelive sunshine**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Chika**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**A/N :**_  
_**Okay, ini chapter penutup jdi kaga ada lemonnya~ v:**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Cuaca yang cerah untuk hiruk pikuk kota, penjuru kota kecil _Naiho_, prefektur _Shizuoka_. Hari minggu membuat beberapa tempat _hangout_ menjadi ramai. Terlihat pemandangan laut, namun pantai terasa sepi karena sudah musim gugur. Wanita bersurai jingga memandang keluar jendela cafe kecil dengan suasana hangat di dalamnya. Sambil meminum coklat hangat yang di pesannya, dia tengah menunggu seorang teman yang ditunggunya sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Chika-_chan_!"

Wanita bersurai jingga tersebut langsung menengok ke asal suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat seorang wanita sebayanya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya karena bekerja di luar kota.

"You-_chan_.." Chika berucap senang memandang wujud temannya yang melambai sebagai sapaan, penampilan You sangat kasual dengan celana jeans dan blus hitam yang dibalut dengan mantel abu-abu, karena di bulan november musim gugur mulai terasa lebih dingin.

You menghampiri Chika di sebuah bangku dekat jendela, dia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di badan bangku. Mereka berbincang kecil tentang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu karena kesibukan You di luar kota, sesaat kemudian pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan You.

Sebenarnya You sedang mudik ke _Shizuoka_ beberapa hari untuk menengok orangtuanya dan sekalian bertemu teman lamanya, termasuk Chika. Ditambah Chika ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, seperti sebuah masalah yang penting. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Chika mengatakan masalah yang dialaminya, You hanya tak berkutik karena terkejut. Sampai dia tak jadi melahap potongan _Salisbury Steak_ kesukaannya yang telah ditusuk pada garpu.

"Jadi kau hamil?!" Tanya You sekali lagi dengan terkejut, dia kembali meletakkan potongan _Steak_ pada _hot plate_ yang masih tersedia makanan utuhnya.

Chika hanya menunduk antara menyesal dan malu karena mengakuinya, "Iya, aku juga baru tahu setelah 3 bulan.." jelas Chika.

Mendengar ini membuat You tentu penasaran siapa laki-laki yang membuat temannya sampai hamil. Setahunya, Chika berkencan dengan Neji Hyuuga karena perjodohan, namun Chika tak pernah menganggap perjodohan itu serius.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya You dengan serius, Chika memainkan jari tangannya di bawah meja, matanya menatap ke bawah karena tak berani menatap You.

"Orang itu.. N-naru-_chan_.." jawab Chika yang makin membuat You tercengang, tentu saja You tahu siapa yang disebut Chika.

Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah bocah laki-laki yang dulu sering dititipkan pada keluarga Takami saat mereka kecil. You ingat jelas mereka pernah bermain bersama saat kecil dulu, dengan kata lain teman masa kecil. Tapi, You lebih terkejut karena usia bocah laki-laki itu terpaut cukup jauh dengan Chika. Tentu perbedaan 6 tahun itu tidak kecil, dan You baru tahu temannya memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan pria muda.

"Apa kau mabuk..? Naruto-_kun_ masih SMA, 'bukan?" Terlihat guratan tak ingin mempercayainya dari kilatan mata You.

"Itu terjadi saat Naru-_chan_ sedang liburan musim panas, aku terlena begitu dia mengungkap perasaannya dan mengajakku berkencan, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku karena sudah lama manyukainya juga.." sebagai teman You tahu betapa Chika menyayangi Naruto, mereka terlihat seperti kakak-adik yang akur dulu, sedari dulu You memang sudah curiga akan kedekatan mereka yang terlihat intim dulu meski Naruto masih di bangku SMP.

You memijat kepalanya sendiri sembari bersandar di badan kursi, "Melakukan seks dengan anak di bawah umur saja sudah salah, dan sekarang kau hamil, aku yakin kau pasti mabuk~" mendengarnya membuat Chika merasa bersalah, dia tahu bahwa sejak awal dia yang memulainya dulu.

"Aku tahu, ini hal yang salah. Waktunya sangat tidak tepat, bagaimanapun Naru-_chan_ masih terlalu muda untuk punya anak, dan aku telah menyebabkannya berada di situasi terburuk.." Chika sendiri tahu bahwa masa depan Naruto masih sangat panjang, tentu kehamilannya tidak mungkin memaksa Naruto untuk menikah di tahun terakhirnya di SMA.

"Apa Naruto-_kun_ tahu kalau kau sedang hamil?"

"Tidak, aku belum memberitahu siapapun selain You-_chan_.." Chika kemudian menatap ke bawah dengan ekspresi ngeri ketika dia sedang membayangkan akan sesuatu, "Aku takut ketika aku memberitahunya, dia justru akan mencampakkanku.. _kau hamil? Mana mungkin aku bisa bertanggung jawab tentang itu.. _bagaimana jika dia berkata begitu? Aku harus bagaimana?!" Jelas Chika yang membayangkan Naruto akan mencampakkannya.

You hanya memandang aneh pada Chika, "Bisa saja itu akan terjadi, Naruto-_kun_ itu masih remaja labil.." tambah You yang makin membuat Chika terpuruk.

Chika langsung lemas dan menyandarkan wajahnya di tumpukan tangannya di atas meja karena frustasi, "Huwaa lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, You-_chan_?" Jelas Chika yang sudah berlinang air mata di hadapan You-_chan_.

You-_chan _akhirnya memakan potongan _steak_ yang belum sempat disentuhnya, dia mengunyahnya sembari melihat Chika yang sedang terpuruk sambil menggosok jari telunjuknya di permukaan kaca meja. Setelah menelan _steak_ di dalam mulutnya, dia mulai menyarankan pendapatnya.

"Tentu saja, kau harus mengatakannya, bagaimanapun Naruto-_kun_ ayahnya. Meskipun kau ingin berjalan lancar, hal itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi, 'bukan? Apalagi sejak musim panas, sudah lewat tiga bulan, perlahan janin di perutmu sudah membentuk manusia.."

"Aku tahu, tapi Naru-_chan_ masih terlalu.."

"Lalu, apa kau ingin aborsi?" Selak You yang membuat Chika terkejut.

Chika langsung memandang wajah You, "Tentu saja tidak! mana mungkin aku tega melakukan itu.." Chika kemudian memegang perutnya sendiri, "..bagaimanapun ini anakku juga, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika melakukan hal seperti itu.." lanjut Chika yang membuat You tersenyum akan sifat keibuan Chika meskipun anaknya belum lahir.

"_Yokatta_~ aku khawatir ini akan menjadi beban untukmu, tapi aku sangat senang kau berpikir begitu.." You menatap Chika sambil memangku wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, "..mungkin hal ini akan menjadi situasi yang sulit untukmu dan terutama Naruto-_kun_, tapi semuanya akan mudah kalau kalian saling bekerja sama, 'bukan? Jadi kau tak perlu takut, karena kau tidak menyesali keberadaan bayi itu di dalam perutmu.." jelas You yang entah mengapa mulai merasa bijak.

"You-_chan_~" Chika merasa ingin menangis mendengar sahabatnya berkata begitu, Chika langsung bangun dari kursinya lalu berhamburan memeluk You-_chan_ yang hanya tertawa karena tingkah manja Chika.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jan-ken-pon_!" Ucap serentak tiga orang pemuda di dalam _dojo_ kendo.

Mereka menunjukkan tangannya yang terdiri dari bentuk dua batu, dan satu kertas. Naruto melihat tangannya yang membentuk kertas dengan menyesal, sedangkan kedua temannya memandangnya dengan pandangan meledek. Mereka sedang menentukan siapa yang akan membersihkan _dojo_ hari ini, dan Naruto harus mengalah karena _Jankenpon_. Dengan masih memakai perlengkapan _kendo_nya Naruto memandang kedua temannya yakni, Sasuke dan Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan _dojo_ dengan pandangan meledek.

"Kerja yang benar ya, _dobe_.." ucap Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto sembari berbalik untuk berjalan, dengan menenteng tas sekolah dan _shinai_ yang sudah tertutupi sarung.

Naruto hanya memandang jengkel teman sekaligus rivalnya di pertandingan _kendo_ tersebut, "Sial, aku juga tahu itu, _teme_!"

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya Naruto.." ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian mengekori Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas karena harus berada di _dojo_ sampai malam untuk bersih-bersih, ini semua salahnya karena bertaruh dengan _jankenpon_ tadi. Harusnya Naruto tidak perlu mengikuti pertaruhan itu. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah, Naruto langsung dengan gesit menggosok peralatan _kendo_ yang mungkin berdebu, seperti _men, do, kote _dan _tare_. Dan memeriksa _Shinai_ jika ada yang rusak dari bambu atau tali pengikatnya lepas.

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Note :**_

_**Peralatan kendo**_

_**Shinai : pedang bambu**_  
_**Men : helm**_  
_**Do : pelindung badan**_  
_**Kote : sarung tangan**_  
_**Tare : pelindung pinggang**_

_**Bagi yang gatau, buat pengetahuan.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

Tak berapa lama Naruto memutuskan untuk mengepel lantai, _dojo_ yang cukup luas benar-benar membuatnya lelah karena harus bolak-balik mengepel dengan sebuah lap. Naruto kemudian mendengar dering telponnya dari tas yang dia taruh di pojok tembok. Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengepel dan berjalan menuju tasnya, saat melihat ponselnya dengan nama pujaan hatinya dia tersenyum senang. Karena selama ini mereka hanya mengobrol via _chat_ saja.

"_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa Chika-_nee_, apa kau merindukanku~?" Jelas Naruto dengan nada riang karena ditelpon wanita yang sudah berkencan dengannya sejak musim panas lalu.

"_**Naru-chan, maaf menelpon malam-malam begini.. apa kau sedang sibuk?**_" Tanya Chika dari seberang telponnya.

Naruto menatap pel-an yang belum diselesaikannya, "Tidak, aku sedang senggang.. ada apa?" Naruto kemudian duduk bersila menunggu jawaban Chika.

"_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau makan dengan cukup? Apa Obachan dan Ojichan baik-baik saja?**_"

"_Un_! Meski aku menyisakan brokolinya.. Mereka tampak sehat, mereka sekarang bekerja di klinik dengan lebih bersemangat!"

"_**Begitu ya, syukurlah~**_"

"Apa kau menelponku hanya untuk itu?" Naruto kemudian mendengar Chika yang terdiam beberapa saat.

"_**Tidak, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan. Tapi, kau janji untuk tidak terbebani dengan ini..**_" Chika menjeda omongannya.

Naruto sedikit tercekat beberapa saat mendengarnya lalu dia tersenyum karena merasa Chika kali ini benar-benar serius, "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan.."

Chika terdiam untuk beberapa detik, "_**Sejak tiga bulan lalu, aku hamil..**_"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan Chika, dia pikir Chika baik-baik saja karena tak mengatakan apapun. Naruto terkejut namun juga merasa lucu di saat bersamaan. Meskipun, sejak awal dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sementara Chika yang belum mendapat jawaban dari Naruto mulai gelisah, dia hanya menunduk kecewa sembari duduk meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal, aku bisa ke sana untuk merayakannya.." Naruto bertanya lalu dia tersenyum lebar karena dirinya akan menjadi ayah dengan begitu cepat.

Chika terkejut dengan ekspresi bodoh mendengar Naruto yang santai saja, "_**Kenapa? Kau pasti menyesal, 'bukan? Habisnya aku hamil disaat yang tidak tepat..**_"

"Kenapa harus menyesal? Kita kan sudah susah payah _membuatnya~_" jelas Naruto dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Chika bersemu merah.

"_**Ah mou~ ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!**_" Chika tidak habis pikir bahwa Naruto malah menggodanya di saat genting seperti ini.

"Hey, aku serius~ dipanggil ayah itu impian semua laki-laki, aku yakin bayi Chika-_nee_ pasti akan sangat lucu.." jelas Naruto yang membuat Chika makin delima.

"_**Habisnya, kau masih sekolah, 'kan? Kau bilang kau ingin kuliah, masa muda masih panjang, aku pasti menyulitkanmu.. Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku aborsi saja?**_"

"Hah?! Apa yang kau katakan itu sangat mengerikan! Aku sangat marah jika siapapun melukai bayi itu. Tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab. aku sudah mengatakan pada _Touchan _dan _Kaachan_ bahwa aku memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah, dan bekerja paruh waktu. Mungkin sekarang gaji paruh waktu belum cukup untuk kebutuhan persalinan, tapi aku terus bekerja sampai saat itu terjadi.." jelas Naruto yang membuat Chika terkejut.

"_**Kenapa kau sampai sejauh itu?!**_"

Naruto bangun dan berjalan menuju luar _dojo_, dia menatap langit yang sudah berubah gelap dengan menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, jadi aku sadar bahwa aku harus bertanggung jawab dan mengubah langkahku." Naruto tersenyum sebentar, "..kita melakukannya berkali-kali, mana mungkin kau tidak hamil. Setelah lulus, aku dapat tawaran untuk menjadi pelatih _kendo_ anak-anak di _Naiho_, Neji-_nii_ yang memintaku begitu." Jelas Naruto yang membuat Chika terkejut karena baru mendengarnya.

"_**Kalian bertemu?**_"

"Ah, iya.. saat bermain baseball dengan Konohamaru, kami bertemu. Kami membicarakanmu, dia merasa bersalah karena keluarganya memaksa perjodohan padamu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia menonton pertandingan _kendo_ saat aku mengikutinya, dan dia memintaku untuk bekerja di _dojo_nya. Aku terkejut ketika pembimbing klub mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya, ternyata tawaran itu dari Neji-_nii_.."

Chika merasa lemas mendengar Naruto bertemu dengan mantan pasangan _omiai_nya, "_**Seharusnya kau bilang padaku..**_"

"Ahaha.. _Gomen naa_, kau terlihat tak nyaman jadi kupikir lebih baik untuk diam saja. Karena itu!" Chika terjengit begitu Naruto berteriak keras, "Kau harus jaga anak kita, makan sesuatu yang menyehatkan untuknya. Dan setelah lulus nanti, m-menikahlah denganku.." Naruto menjadi gugup melamar Chika meski hanya dari sambungan telpon, Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sangat tidak keren melamar wanita dari sambungan telpon.

Chika yang mendengar lamaran Naruto tentu terkejut juga merasa bahagia, saking bahagianya dia sampai tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Chika sangat senang bahwa Naruto mau bertanggung jawab dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Chika tak menyangka Naruto memikirkannya sampai seperti ini.

Mendengar reaksi Chika membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, "_Gomen naa_, aku tidak bisa segera menikahimu sekarang atau membuat resepsi yang besar nantinya.." jelas Naruto pada Chika yang hanya bergumam menanggapinya, sambil terus mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa sekarang, mungkin aku bisa menikahimu setelah kelulusan nanti, saat itu perutmu mungkin sudah besar. Tapi, kau mau menungguku, 'kan?"

Chika mengangguk, "Tentu, aku akan menunggumu.."

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Chika, Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya di _dojo_. Naruto pergi bekerja paruh waktu di restaurant cepat saji, dia sudah melakukannya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu sesaat liburan musim panas selesai.

Keesokannya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah, saat sarapan pagi Naruto menceritakan bahwa Chika hamil dan dia akan menikahinya pada Minato dan Kushina. Reaksi Kushina terlihat santai justru malah terlihat mendukung karena dia akan memiliki cucu, tapi berbeda dengan Minato yang langsung pingsan mendengarnya. Begitupun, dengan Chika yang menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Reaksi keluarganya benar-benar terkejut seakan hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, namun perlahan mereka mulai menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bulan april yang menandakan musim semi tiba. Setelah upacara kelulusan, Naruto menghadiri pesta kecil yang dibuat teman sekelasnya di kelas mereka yang masih kosong. Di papan tulis terlihat tulisan yang mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan dengan kapur berwarna-warni dan tanda tangan dari penghuni kelas tersebut. Sebelum kelas mereka akan dipakai oleh adik kelas mereka nantinya, mereka ingin menikmati waktu bersama sebentar. Makanan cepat saji seperti pizza dan ayam tersedia, dengan sebotol soda.

Terlihat Lee bertingkah aneh di depan kelas, Chouji yang sibuk dengan menikmati sajian makanan dengan beringas, para murid perempuan yang masih terharu, dan Naruto hanya menikmati pemandangan itu dengan tertawa kecil. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya menatap Naruto, sebelumnya mereka berencana masuk universitas yang sama. Sasuke masih mempertanyakan kenapa Naruto membatalkan niatnya.

"Naruto, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke tentang rencana masa depan Naruto.

"Kenapa, _Teme_? Kau akan merindukanku, huh~" goda Naruto yang membuat gondok Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Siapa juga yang merindukanmu, aku hanya tanya apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah kelulusan. Kau membatalkan niat untuk masuk universitas, 'bukan? Yah, kau kan bodoh mana mungkin kuat belajar di perguruan tinggi." ucap Sasuke yang kemudian membuang muka.

Naruto hanya tertawa ceria akan sikap _tsundere_ Sasuke, "Entahlah~ Tapi, yang pasti aku akan menikah!" Jelas Naruto dengan suara keras tanpa sadar.

"Huh..?" Sasuke kembali memandang aneh wajah polos Naruto yang masih memancarkan aura blink-blink.

Mendadak ucapan Naruto membuat kericuhan di kelas terhenti dan hening, bahkan Chouji berhenti makan, para murid perempuan menatapnya aneh, dan Shikamaru yang ketiduran mendadak bangun.

"EEEEEH?!" Kemudian serentak semua orang berteriak tak percaya.

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung menatap semua teman sekelasnya yang akhirnya memaksanya untuk bercerita, "Ahaha.. sebenarnya pacarku sedang hamil 8 bulan, tentu saja aku harus bertanggung jawab, 'bukan?" Jelas Naruto yang langsung di tatap tajam oleh para gadis.

"_Kuzu_.." ucap mereka mencap Naruto sebagai manusia yang busuk.

"Eh?! Kenapa?" Naruto yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu tentu mempertanyakannya, padahal dia mau bertanggung jawab.

Sakura menyentuh pundak Naruto dengan senyuman bangga, "Tapi syukurlah, kau bertindak dewasa sebagai laki-laki. Mungkin hal ini akan membuat keadaanmu semakin sulit, tapi kau pria baik!" Jelas Sakura yang mendukung keputusan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terharu pada sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak disangka Naruto akan lebih dulu menikah dari semua orang di sini.."

"Sakura-_chan_.."

"Tapi, insiden ini membuatmu tetap pantas disebut _Kuzu_.." lanjut Sakura dengan pandangan jijik pada Naruto.

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Skip time~**_

4 tahun kemudian,

"Hah!" Semua anak-anak di dalam _dojo_ berteriak seraya mengayunkan _shinai_ mereka serentak.

"Bagus! Terus ayunkan _shinai_ kalian lebih keras..!" Jelas pria pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, yang sekarang sudah berumur 21 tahun dan terlihat guratan dewasa dari wajahnya.

Dia sedang memerhatikan anak-anak yang dilatihnya berlatih _kendo_ dengan berbaris serentak mengayunkan _shinai_ mereka dengan teriakan yang keras, Naruto sedang mengajari anak-anak yang baru masuk _dojo_ tentang dasar _kendo_. Tiba-tiba pintu masuk _dojo_ terbuka lalu langkah kecil yang berlari terdengar, Naruto terkejut ketika kakinya dipeluk bocah laki-laki yang terlihat berumur 4 tahunan.

Melihat anak kecil bersurai jingga dengan mata biru membuatnya tersenyum, "Oh, Hiroto!"

Anak itu langsung mendongak dengan tersenyum lima jari, "Tou-_chan_!" Sebut anak itu pada Naruto yang langsung turun ke bawah dan menggendongnya.

"_Gomen nee_, aku sudah bilang untuk langsung pulang. Tapi, dia memaksa untuk kemari." Jelas Chika yang sekarang menyandang nama Uzumaki karena sudah menjadi istri Naruto.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menjaganya. Kau pasti sibuk karena membantu penginapan, hari ini banyak pelanggan yang menginap, ya?" jelas Naruto pada Chika.

"Tou-_chan_, setelah ini main yuk!" Jelas Hiroto dengan sangat manis, dan membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk memeluk dan mencium putranya.

"Ah, kau manis sekali~" ucap Naruto yang menggesek manja pipinya pada pipi putranya yang hanya tertawa.

Chika hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ayah dan Anaknya yang sangat dekat, "Sejak Hiroto lahir kalian memang sangat dekat.."

"Tentu saja, karena kita Ayah dan Anak!" Naruto kemudian menurunkan Hiroto yang kemudian berlari memainkan _Shinai_ yang tidak terpakai, "Hiroto! Jangan nakal ya, karena sekarang Tou-_chan_ masih bekerja."

"Hee~ bermain sendiri akan membosankan.."

"Kita akan bermain, setelah semua _niichantachi_ ini selesai dengan latihannya~" Jelas Naruto pada putranya tersebut, "Kau dengar itu, Chika-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto pada Chika di sampingnya.

"Eh?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita buat adik untuknya agar dia tidak kesepian~" bisik Naruto tepat di dekat telinga Chika yang langsung bersemu merah.

"_B-baka_! Aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang." jelas Chika yang malu-malu lalu beranjak pergi tapi berhenti tiba-tiba, " ..tapi, kupikir tak masalah. Aku akan menunggu setelah makan malam." jelas Chika yang kemudian langsung berlari keluar _dojo_.

Naruto hanya tertawa dengan tingkah malu-malu tapi mau dari istrinya tersebut, "Padahal sudah menikah, dia masih malu-malu saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

_**END dengan begitu saja.**_

_**Setelah ini Erocc mau bikin crossover dengan fandom gotoubun, dan best waifu Erocc yang kalah war yaitu Itsuki Nakano. AHAHAHA! :'v**_


End file.
